Misery
by WithoutHeart
Summary: PAUSADA.-Desde que las Omega llegaron al instituto, Masen y su grupo les han hecho la vida imposible, teniendo especial aversión hacia Bella. Y a ella no le importa hasta que él descubre su secreto y se aprovecha de ello obligándola a obedecer sus patéticas órdenes. Ahora Bella está segura que le odia con todo su ser y que jamás podrá sentir algo distinto de eso... ¿o sí?
1. Las Omega

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo I**

"**Las Omega"**

**...**

— ¡Has estado fantástica! — Oí los gritos de Tanya por sobre el bullicio terrible que atronaba mis oídos y hacía palpitar mi cabeza. Sin embargo, me encontraba satisfecha. Lo había conseguido, y gracias a esto no tendríamos que preocuparnos por lo menos en dos semanas de gastos ni nada.

Sí, la sensación me hizo sonreír.

Alcé mis brazos aumentando así la algarabía de gritos, aplausos y silbidos dedicados a mí.

Porque sí,yo había ganado y la gente lo reconocía, mi pecho lo sentía.

— Anda, vamos— sentí a Ángela a mi izquierda y a la derecha a Tanya, las otras chicas se encontraban fuera esperándonos en el carro.

Mientras me sacaban de la casa olvidada y utilizada de forma ilícita para nuestras prácticas, oí a los muchachos coreando mi seudónimo. Se sentía genial, para qué voy a mentir.

— Los tienes en la palma de tu mano— rió Ángela y Tanya la secundó.

— Aquí todos lamen nuestras botas, fuera nos tratan como cualquier cosa— ese pensamiento sí me hizo reír.

Anduvimos precavidamente hacia el bosque que se interponía entre las casas y el lago, mirando a hurtadillas por sobre nuestros hombros.

Debíamos cuidar nuestras espaldas y no ser sorprendidas en esto, nos costaría muy caro.

— Son tan básicos— casi tropecé con una rama y gracias al agarre de las chicas logré estabilizarme. Necesitaría una cama y pronto.

— Fuera de eso, Bella, te has lucido— elogió Áng

— Muchas gracias, pero creo que tendré la piel morada por lo que resta de la semana. — Comenzaba a sentir el dolor de los golpes recibidos.

— Pero como siempre, tu rostro estará intacto. — Comentó Tanya.

— Sí, bueno, ya sabes que sería demasiado obvio.

La noche era fría y de nuestras bocas protegidas por una máscara negra salía el vapor que se arremolinaba alrededor, para desaparecer luego.

A lo lejos logramos divisar el Nissan Sentra gris y viejo de Victoria, que nos esperaba con las luces apagadas, y oculto tras un árbol y la neblina naciente.

Agilizamos el paso, pues aún nos quedaban pendientes para el día siguiente y no podíamos darnos el lujo de faltar o reprobar un examen.

— ¿Cómo les ha ido? — Preguntó la chica pelirroja una vez que ingresamos a la cabina calentita. Era reconfortante, reconocí.

No hizo falta hablar, Tanya solo extendió el dinero ganado frente a Victoria y Jessica.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Ese es mucho dinero! — Exclamó Jess, tomándolo y contándolo de inmediato. Sonreí quitándome por fin la máscara.

— Nos fue bien esta semana— comentó Victoria poniéndose en marcha, todavía con las luces apagadas.

— Hey chica, tranquila que aún no acaba—gemimos al unísono al recordarlo.

— Tenías que matar la alegría Ángela— protestó Tanya apoyándose contra el cristal.

— Lo siento, pero debía decirlo. Además, si quedan días, también podemos seguir ganando más— se encogió de hombros.

— Por mi parte ya he cumplido, siento los huesos descoyuntados— dije soltando un quejido al acomodarme.

— Has peleado todos los días, es obvio que te sientas así. Pero descuida, he aprendido unos masajes muy buenos— aseguró Jessica y sonreí cerrando los ojos.

— ¿Y qué hay de nosotras? También hemos peleado— protestó cómicamente Ángela. A pesar de que su rostro parece todavía en fase de maduración y aparenta ser una inocente y dulce muchacha, es muy decidida y peleona. Por tanto, punto uno, el cabello rojo le sienta de maravilla pues resalta sus ojos oscuros, siempre delineados de color negro intenso y punto dos, le va fantástico en lo que significa el sustento de las "Omega", las peleas clandestinas.

Seh, lo sé. Suena rudo, violento y de mal gusto para mujeres, pero es lo que sabemos hacer y de un modo u otro debemos mantener la casa a flote.

— No tanto como Bella, además, podrías pedirme de otra forma y no tendría problema— Ladró Jess en su dirección.

— Hey, hey, no aquí chicas. El tapiz no es nuevo pero está decente, y deben guardar sus energías para las contrincantes. Somos amigas ¿o no? — Razonó Vicky manejando ahora por las calles asfaltadas. El coche, como es de esperar, no es nuevo ni mucho menos, sin embargo, la pelirroja lo comparte con nosotras y nos deja usarlo cuando sea necesario, además de venir a buscarnos luego de las peleas, donde ya somos reconocidas como las "Dark Ladies" y ganamos la mayoría de los encuentros.

Somos jodidamente buenas, cualquier imbécil de este sitio podría decirlo.

Claro que no conocen nuestras identidades, es demasiado riesgoso, sabemos que la envidia es mucha y bastante gente querría perjudicarnos, como las Beta o los Alfa. Son unas y unos bastardos clasistas que no nos admiten en este lugar.

Vamos, es un país libre y podemos estudiar donde queramos y si pelear es la única forma de mantenernos, estén seguros que lo haremos, porque las Omega no nos rendimos.

El coche se movía tan suavemente que los párpados comenzaron a pesarme.

— No te duermas Bella, debes ducharte y terminar tu trabajo. — Me despertó Tanya. Podría decir que es una de mis amigas más querida, es tan simpática y amable que es casi imposible el no quererla. Además, fue la primera que dijo "estoy contigo" cuando propuse la idea de las peleas y ganar dinero de ellas, ya que los chicos apuestan bastante para ver a mujeres lanzándose golpes. No me quejo, en serio, de la morbosidad o lo que sea que tengan, vivimos de forma más o menos cómoda.

— Sí, gracias— bostecé espabilando. Aunque al hacerlo, el dolor de mi cuerpo se sentía incluso más fuerte de lo que llegué a pensar.

Fruncí el ceño y me mordí el labio.

Las costillas y piernas me molestaban como el infierno.

Finalmente, al cabo de unos veinte minutos el auto se detuvo en un sector más apartado y oscuro, ya que los focos de luz no funcionaban.

— Deberíamos reclamar por esto— se quejó Ángela bajándose y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

No era una bonita como las primeras, que tenían el nombre de Alfa, Beta y las que seguían en el alfabeto griego. La nuestra era Omega, por ende, la última y menos moderna y cuidada. No por nosotras, claro, sino que hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la remodelaban o ajustaban.

Y la explicación era simple. Ellos tenían dinero y nosotras no.

Éramos las becadas, las marginadas por ser pobres y no podernos pagar los estudios. Obviamente, ya superamos aquello y nos importa una mierda si no quieren estar a nuestro lado, tanto mejor para las Omega.

— Sí… hemos llegado— comentó Vicky quitándose la bufanda negra y colgándola en el perchero.

Por dentro habíamos hecho varios cambios. Modificamos un tabique, corriéndolo y cortándolo de tal modo que dividiera el comedor del living y que además dejara un acceso marcado a las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.

No era pequeña ni muy grande, se supone que tiene capacidad para treinta pero dudamos que soporte veinte y resista.

La madera con la que está construida ya envejeció y suele crujir una enormidad cada vez que se camina o hay un temporal de lluvia y viento. Por suerte, no somos quisquillosas y hemos podido idear formas de darle más soporte y estilizarla por dentro, por lo menos.

Pintamos las paredes de colores vivos, pusimos macetas con plantas para introducirle vida, cambiamos las cortinas, pusimos alfombra, limpiamos los vidrios y reemplazamos los rotos… hicimos todo lo que pudimos y estamos conformes con los resultados, ya que, si bien no es la mansión de Madonna, es acogedora y nos encanta.

Nadie la ha visto desde nuestra llegada y modificaciones, no por dentro, puesto que como dije anteriormente, no somos aceptadas ni queridas por nuestros hermosos compañeros.

Como si nos importara, bufé.

— Bien, Bella va primero, luego Tanya y Ángela al último. — Jessica solía ser la ordenada, planificadora y organizadora de todo. Nos daba las tareas a realizar, tales como lavar la ropa, podar el césped y encargarse de las plantas, limpiar la cocina, el baño, en fin… todo lo que conlleva mantener una casa y asimismo, todas traíamos dinero. Solo Jess trabajaba medio tiempo en un Starbucks cercano. No la criticábamos, ella no era de las que pelean, era flacucha y tenía una estampa más bien débil, todavía más si se tenía en cuenta que utilizaba gafas y los rizos rebeldes y pequeños siempre atados. Parecía una niña delicada y en el fondo, lo era o eso aparentaba, porque cuando se sentía pasada a llevar… se armaba la grande, lo cual solía pasar casi siempre por Ángela y su manía de contradecirla.

— ¿Y por qué yo de las últimas? — Ahí está.

— Porque ya te tocó primero ayer y a Bella de las últimas, es lo justo— se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras Victoria se metía en la sala y encendía el calefactor y luces.

— Ash— rechinó los dientes la chica y luego subió la escalera con enfado.

— Son tan divertidas— soltó una risita Tanya.

— A mí me sacan de quicio, parecen unas niñatas— opinó Vicky. Ella era una chica dura y de mal humor, aunque si uno aprendía a llevar la fiesta en paz y a conocerla, podía ser muy loca y risueña. Es muy bella, así como Tanya, Ángela y Jessica, aunque la última se empeñe en decir lo contrario.

— Es que lo son— dije encogiéndome de hombros y dirigiéndome a las escaleras. — Iré por esa ducha— asintieron y aguantándome el dolor, subí cada escalón de la forma más rápida que pude.

No me demoré mucho, puesto que Tanya y Áng también querían asearse, las tres habíamos peleado el día de hoy y aunque en ese sitio nos comportemos casi como salvajes, no lo somos.

Una vez me vestí y acomodé la pulsera que nos representaba como las Omega, bajé con la vieja portátil al comedor para realizar el resto de mi trabajo.

El sitio en el que estudiamos es bastante especial, pues solo reclutan alumnos una vez al año y ellos hacen la secundaria y estudios universitarios en el mismo lugar. Desde primer año de secundaria nos asignan la casa que nos acogerá por lo que dure la carrera escogida y debemos encargarnos de ella, y también de mantenernos. Es duro, pero es nuestra decisión y la aceptamos como tal.

Nos encontramos en tercer año y luchamos para mantener nuestros promedios y permanecer en el establecimiento. Es el mejor y casi único en su clase, puesto que es muy costoso y difícil quedar con una beca.

Mamá siempre me dijo que era un instituto demasiado clasista y discriminatorio, pero destacaba y eso no se encontraba en discusión ni siquiera para ella.

Mi madre es una mujer de mediana edad, muy seria y reservada o lo es desde que papá falleció y tuvo que encargarse de todo y mantenernos. Nunca se quejó, pero siempre supe que se encontraba triste y que jamás superó de lo de Charlie, al final de cuentas fue su primer y único amor.

— ¿Quieres un café? — Preguntó Vicky, acomodándose a mi lado con sus apuntes.

— Te agradecería mucho más un analgésico justo ahora— me mordí los labios al apoyarme sobre la mesa que lucía un florero con margaritas blancas.

La chica con la que había peleado, me había golpeado duro y de forma baja, claro que como son peleas clandestinas, no hay reglas y se tolera de todo, menos mordidas, creo.

Tenía múltiples hematomas viejos y esta semana le agregué unos cuantos nuevos, dejando el noventa por ciento de mi cuerpo con marcas. A excepción de mi rostro, obviamente.

Era lo único que conseguíamos mantener intacto y era por fuerza, ya que sabíamos lo que pasaría si alguien se percataba de los moretones en las mejillas, labios u ojos. Era nuestro sello, por lo demás.

Nadie que se enfrentaba a nosotras era capaz de darnos en la cara, podíamos hacerles puré las suyas, pero ellos no tenían la misma suerte.

— Ten— Jess me dejó un vaso con agua y una pastilla azul. Alcé una ceja

— Hey, puede que me pelee como hombre pero las cosas allí abajo son normales— molesté y ella soltó una risita, sonrojándose algo al momento de sentarse y comenzar sus deberes.

— Es naproxeno, un antiinflamatorio que funciona mucho mejor que el diclofenaco o paracetamol. Por lo menos en tu caso— se encogió de hombros acomodando sus lentes.

— Oh, vale— ni Victoria ni yo habíamos comprendido, por lo que me limité a ingerir el comprimido.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio por los siguientes veinte minutos hasta que una silla fue arrastrada y ocupada por Tanya que mantenía sus rizos rojizos atados en una improvisada coleta.

— ¿Cómo vas? — Preguntó.

— Bastante bien, ya casi termino— aseguré evitando mover algo aparte de los ojos. En serio me dolía todo el maldito cuerpo.

— Me alegro, si necesitas ayuda solo avísame— sonreí.

— ¿Acaso ya terminaste?

— Nop, pero solo me falta una página que ya tenía en borrador, es solo cosa de pasarla al limpio— se encogió de hombros.

— No es justo— nos quejamos todas las presentes

— ¿Qué no lo es? — Ángela venía secándose su teñido cabello y acomodándose su piercing en la nariz.

— Que Tanya ya esté por acabar— explicó Vicky con un bufido mientras jugaba con el lápiz en sus dedos.

— Ah, pues yo ya terminé mis tareas— meneó las caderas

— Maldita.

— Bastarda.

— Estúpida.

— Chicas, ¿qué formas son esas? — Reprendió Jessica muy seria

— Déjalas, al cabo que ni me importa— se rió Ángela— pero para que de verdad me crean, les prepararé la cena y tendrán que amarme— soltó pagada de sí misma colgando la toalla y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

— Cómo la detesto y amo— reí entre dientes— además, luce como si no le hubiera llegado ni un solo golpe. — Reclamé.

— Es que a nosotras nos la pusieron fácil, somos altas pero ágiles y lo usamos a nuestro favor. Y si a eso le sumas que las chicas con las que peleamos estaban muertas de borrachas pues no queda demasiado que decir…— explicó Tanya, concentrándose de nueva cuenta en su trabajo.

— No se vale, la mía parecía haberse inyectado una tonelada de esteroides y haberse pasado toda la tarde comiendo dulces. No paraba nunca la desgraciada, por ello tuve que noquearla— me encogí de hombros.

— Seh y fue hermoso, toda la puta gente saltaba como posesa y gritaba de igual modo, más de alguno se rasgó las cuerdas vocales, lo sé.

— Si supieran que las chicas que de seguro protagonizan sus fantasías eróticas son nada más ni nada menos que las becadas, se irían de culo— el comentario de Vicky me hizo reír otra vez.

— Sí y también irían de inmediato con el director y nos pondrían de patitas en la calle por mala conducta e incumplimiento de nuestro compromiso— acotó Jess y guardamos silencio porque tenía razón.

— De todas maneras, ellos tampoco nos han cumplido. Partiendo por la consejera que jamás llegó

— Ni nos han reparado la casa

— No nos han ayudado para nada a adaptarnos y que nos respeten— terminé

— Sí, lo sé. Pero lamentablemente ellos no están estudiando gratis ni les interesa si seguimos o no en este lugar. No tienen un futuro que forjar ni…

— Sí, lo sabemos, con todos los millones que se meten en los bolsillos con los papis de estos chicos riquillos no les importan las chicas con beca— interrumpió Ángela poniendo los cubiertos

— Y tanto mejor para nosotras— me miraron con estupefacción— ¿qué? ¿Alguna vez esperaron que se preocuparan de ustedes? ¿Alguien además de sus padres, obviamente? — Me eché a la boca un trozo de pan — Además, miren el lado amable— me recliné en la silla— como somos becadas, no tenemos que cumplir con un cupo máximo de chicas dentro de la casa. Entran solo las que se encuentren en nuestra condición ¿no es eso genial? Si no, tendríamos que vernos obligadas a tratar con los detestables— me encogí de hombros y esperé a que lo analizaran

— Es un excelente punto— asintió Tanya y luego las chicas que restaban.

— Ya, sigan en lo suyo que ya es bastante tarde— apuró Ángela, dejando platos con una aromática sopa frente a nosotras.

Así que en medio de charlas amenas y silencios cómodos, terminamos y nos retiramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

La casa en general podría estar siempre ordenada, pero el dormitorio de cada una era cosa propia. El mío, era un desastre.

Ropa por aquí y por allá, lo cual es un real misterio. No poseo demasiadas prendas pero aún así consigo dejar una por cada rincón del cuarto.

Encendí la lámpara y cerré las cortinas, ya que la luz proveniente de las otras casas conseguía espantarme el sueño. Para mi mala suerte, utilizaba la última del pasillo y tenía una gran ventana a los pies de mi cama deshecha, por tanto siempre que había temporal de lluvia y viento, yo era quien más los resentía.

Aunque tampoco es que me doliera demasiado, en otoño la vista es preciosa, ya que tenemos un jardín trasero con árboles no talados, que pertenecen a los bosques que nos rodean como una jaula, y la gama de colores anaranjados y rojizos es un espectáculo fabuloso digno de admirar.

Abandoné mis pensamientos y cuidadosamente me quité la ropa, poniéndome el pijama que consistía en una simple camiseta larga que cubría todo mi cuerpo hasta la mitad de los muslos. Es una de las prendas que conservé de Charlie.

Me acurruqué sin mucha dificultad, ya que el cuerpo ya dejaba de dolerme. Jessica y sus pastillas eran mi santo remedio.

Así que sin mucho preámbulo me quedé dormida.

**Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo están y qué les pareció?**

**Esta es la nueva idea que tenía en mente y espero de todo corazón que les guste ;)**

**Antes de despedirme, debo decir dos cosas: primera, actualizaré una vez por semana, hasta que tenga más capítulos al menos y ese día será el miércoles y segunda, que les agradezco el que se hayan pasado por mi historia de celebración de aniversario y que hayan llegado hasta aquí **

**Sin más que desearles una bonita noche nos leemos el miércoles!**

**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones :P**

**PD: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que se me haya pasado y advierto, que quizá lleguen a odiar a Ed o a Bella, nuevamente jaja **


	2. Contratiempo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo II**

"**Contratiempo"**

…

— ¡Apuren el maldito culo! — Gritó Victoria enfadada a las chicas que tardaban

— Relax, nena— molesté terminando de engullir mi cuenco de cereales.

— Vamos a llegar tarde— se quejó como niña pequeña

— No, estamos a tiempo y en tu súper coche veloz, llegaremos en un dos por tres— aseguré, cepillándome los dientes rápidamente.

— A veces creo que eres demasiado optimista como para querer estudiar derecho— comentó distraídamente.

— Bueno, no sirve de nada amargarse con cosas que definitivamente no valen la pena— me encogí de hombros, secándome la boca con una toalla.

— Sí… bueno…

— ¡Ya estamos listas! — Gritó una cabreada Ángela desde fuera.

— A Dios gracias que solo falta un día para el viernes. — Rodó los ojos y caminó velozmente en esa dirección.

La seguí sonriendo y me preocupé de cerrar bien antes de montarme en el carro.

Al aparcar, lo hicimos lo más alejado que pudimos, puesto que ya nos había pasado que los chistositos de los Alfa y de las Beta encontraron divertido ensuciar el Sentra con pintura que nos tomó una semana quitar. Aquel día si no es por Jessica y Tanya, le hubiéramos partido sus jodidos hocicos con Victoria y Ángela.

Luego al pensarlo con la mente en frío, supimos que habría sido un garrafal error porque nos hubiera costado nuestra estadía aquí y las peleas que nos daban el sustento.

— Bueno, nos vemos en el almuerzo— nos dividimos según la clase y marchamos decididamente.

Hoy no traíamos ni ropa provocativa ni maquillaje. Pasábamos totalmente desapercibidas y como las cerebritos, con prendas holgadas que en realidad preferíamos por sobre los pequeños shorts y pantis rasgadas. Usualmente vestíamos jeans viejos al igual que las converses, conjunto a una camiseta masculina que cubría todo lo que debía, desde brazos a pecho. Era cómodo y ocultaba bien los hematomas.

— Estoy rendida, solo quiero dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde— gimió Tanya a mi lado.

— No lo repitas o caeré de inmediato— me mordí los labios al chocar con alguien. Tuve deseos de golpearlo brutalmente por rozarme.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Las he tenido peores— asintió, porque ella también.

Yo no comencé con esto recién en este lugar, en la casa éramos mi madre, mi abuela enferma y yo. Y la segunda requería de medicamentos, los cuales muchas veces Renée no podía costear con su sueldo de cajera de supermercado. Entonces hice uso de lo que Charlie me enseñó y fui perfeccionándolo observando a través de los cristales a chicos practicar karate, taekwondo, artes marciales, entre otras disciplinas que copié y modifiqué para mi uso.

Así es que ya en octavo grado ganaba dinero en peleas después de clase y procuraba mantener ocultos mis dolores, ya que no quería que Renée se enterara el motivo por el cual los fondos parecían no terminarse. Gracias a eso nuestra economía mejoró un poco y no tuvimos que vender los últimos muebles en casa.

Pero ese es cuento pasado, ahora, gracias a mis calificaciones he conseguido un montón de beneficios, como el de estudiar completamente gratis en una institución que no es pública.

Desperté de mis cavilaciones cuando sentí que me jalaban el trabajo que traía entre las manos.

— Despierta Bells— Tanya me hizo el favor de dejar sobre el escritorio del profesor Mason mi tarea.

— Gracias— ocupamos nuestros asientos y a penas el reloj marcó las nueve, el docente cerró la puerta en el rostro de muchas personas, recogió los trabajos e inició su clase.

Tomé apuntes y presté atención a cada palabra, por lo que no crucé ninguna con mi compañera de banco hasta el final.

— Uf… sí, es la última clase con él esta semana— suspiré recogiendo mis cosas

— Le detesto— Tanya arrugó la nariz mientras abandonábamos el aula.

— No eres la única, es una mala persona. Nada le costaba dejarlos pasar, solo se retrasaron cinco segundos.

— ¿Qué es lo que oigo? ¿Atisbo de piedad? — Sonrió burlonamente

— No todos son tan malos— me encogí de hombros y en eso un chico chocó duramente contra mí, haciéndome ver estrellas. Tuve deseos de gritarle que se fijara, pero guardé silencio y evité sobarme los brazos.

— ¿Decías?

— Amo al profesor Mason, ojalá les hubiera roto la nariz con el portazo— moví en círculos mi cuello y continué andando bajo la risa que Tanya soltó.

El día fue similar, y evité que alguien topara contra mí, pues dolía como la madre.

Lo que sí me alegraba, era que ya solo quedaba un bloque y seríamos libres.

— Oí que habrá una esta noche— comentó Jessica

— ¿De quién lo oíste? — Susurró Vicky, inclinándose hacia el centro de la mesa.

— De uno de los Alfa.

— Mmh… será bueno ir, si están ellos, estarán las huecas de las Beta y habrá mucho dinero— Ángela alzó las cejas, con una sonrisa extendiéndose perezosamente en su rostro pálido.

— Yo no pelearé— advertí de inmediato

— Ni lo pensamos, estás molida. No sé cómo caminas— acotó Tanya preocupada

— Estoy bien, solo dolorida. Esa bruta no sabía nada más que azotarme contra las paredes— dije enfadada con la tal "Divina"

— Suele pasar, solo quería hacerte daño— se encogió de hombros Ángela masticando con afán su patata frita.

— Bueno, yo puedo pelear— dijo Victoria, espantando un mechón ondulado de cabello de sus ojos verdes.

— Y yo— se apuntó Ángela

— También yo— secundó Tanya.

— Que no se diga más entonces— comenté sonriendo. — Esta noche, nos llevaremos una fortuna a casa.

— ¡Seh! — Chocamos palmas en el aire, incluida Jess que si bien no participaba ni asistía, se preocupaba de medicarnos y cuidar de nuestras heridas.

Los brazaletes de lana con un simple dije, en forma de araña, y de plata barata, tintinearon al chocarse unos con otros.

Ese era nuestro símbolo, tanto de Omega como de "Dark Ladies", claro que eso solo lo sabíamos nosotras.

-o-

— Ponte más vendas— le dije a Victoria mientras las ayudaba a prepararse para la pelea. — Jess, ayuda a Tanya con la máscara— pedí cortando las pantis de Ángela, que se maquillaba con precisión increíble.

— Deberíamos cambiar esto— comentó Vicky contemplando la simple tela negra que cubría nuestras caras.

— ¿Tú crees?

— Sí, por un antifaz más bonito. Así podríamos lucir nuestros labios— se encogió de hombros

— ¿Estás interesada en alguien? — Molesté y las chicas se voltearon a verla

— No, pero me gusta calentar la sopa, como se dice vulgarmente— nos reímos. — Pueden ver todo esto— señaló sus curvas proporcionadas — pero no tocar y eso los calienta más que cualquier otra cosa.

— Habló la experta en hombres— bufó Áng.

— No, ella no lo es. La experta es Jessica— la aludida le dedicó una mirada enfadada

— No se metan conmigo— advirtió levantándose. — Porque sería una pena que ingirieran el medicamente equivocado— sonrió mirándonos entre sus pestañas.

— Me asustas— comentó Tanya

— No soy tan débil como creen, chicas. Yo también he tenido que vérmelas en la vida. — Guardamos silencio porque sin duda, ella era a la que más le había costado. Nosotras por lo menos teníamos el apoyo de alguien, Jessica no.

— Pero bueno, dejémonos de cosas tristes y terminemos de una vez. — Asentimos y nos dedicamos por entero a la labor que nos tomó alrededor de media hora.

— Se ven tan guapas y…

— Anda, dilo. Nos vemos zorras— soltamos risitas tontas ante la intromisión de Ángela.

— Siempre tienes que decirlo del modo más vulgar que exista— se enfadó Jessica cruzando los brazos.

— Ya, dejen la pelea y vámonos— apuró Victoria.

Ya estábamos adecuadas a esto, por lo que salí primero para asegurarme que nadie estuviera viendo y luego ellas rápidamente corrieron al carro.

— Ojalá les vaya bien, las esperaré aquí porque si alguien nota que la casa queda sola… comenzarán a sospechar— explicó apresuradamente la chica crespa, acomodándose los anteojos.

— Bien pensado, Jess— sonreí antes de caminar al Sentra y ponerme al volante. — ¿Estamos listas?

— Sí, tú solo llévanos y nos encargamos del resto— Tanya hizo crujir sus dedos y arranqué calle abajo.

Estaba vacío, oscuro y neblinoso, lo cual no era de extrañar, era invierno y aquí solían ser muy fríos.

Me metí en el camino que ya habíamos hecho con el coche bosque adentro y me escondí bien, apagando las luces y estacionando tras troncos caídos y llenos de una maleza verde.

— ¿Crees que podamos ganar?

— Creo que tenemos muchas posibilidades— aseguré, deteniéndome y mirando a todos lados. — Está despejado, pueden salir.

Asintieron y en tropel se precipitaron a la noche cerrada.

— Suerte y mucha precaución, chicas— alzaron los pulgares y sigilosamente se fueron desdibujando sus siluetas consumidas por la neblina espesa.

Suspiré, elevando el vidrio y encendiendo la radio a un volumen moderado que me permitiera estar alerta a cualquier ruido extraño.

Me recliné contra el asiento y cerré los ojos.

Sin duda, esto era delicioso, descansar, quiero decir.

Siempre trataba de dar todo lo que podía de mi cuerpo y por lo general conseguía terminar una semana sin tener que parar, sin embargo, esta había sido la excepción y debía concedérmelo, al final de cuentas, solo soy un ser humano.

Moví el pie el ritmo de la melodía suave y solté un suspiro de pura satisfacción. Tenía pocos momentos así. Si no estaba estudiando, me encontraba peleando y si no, entrenando con las chicas.

Si alguien mirara mi vida, seguro diría que es demasiado. Pero no tengo tiempo, ni ganas ni madera de mártir. Si yo consideraba que me ponía al límite o que me sobrecargaba simplemente buscaría otro modo de ganar dinero, sin embargo, como no es así… me importa un carajo la opinión del resto.

Abrí los ojos, resignada a no poder dormitar por un rato, por lo que encendí la calefacción y me dediqué a revisar los discos de Victoria. Noté que en sus preferencias había muchas que coincidían con las de su padre, un boxeador viudo y retirado, con el que habíamos compartido las vacaciones el año pasado.

Nos turnábamos para conocer a los padres y relajarnos juntas. Éramos algo así como inseparables, lo habíamos sido desde el primer día en que nos dejaron frente a una horrible casa de madera vieja, con los cristales rotos y mala hierba que nos llegaba a la cintura.

Sabíamos que tendríamos que unir fuerzas si queríamos mejorar algo el aspecto e interior del lugar que nos acogería por todo lo que duraran nuestras carreras. Y así fue, solo Ángela y Jessica tardaron en acostumbrarse a estar juntas y no era para menos, son como el agua y el aceite, completamente opuestas entre sí. Mientras una es arriesgada y enojona, la otra era tímida y de un carácter dulce que jamás se enfurecía.

En realidad, no sé cómo logró adaptarse a nosotras, puesto que en muchos aspectos diferimos.

El sonido de mi celular me distrajo de los pensamientos y revisé el mensaje nuevo.

_Te necesitamos, ven._

_Ángela. _

Mantuve la calma ante la nota. Eso solo podía significar algo grave y serio, por lo que me coloqué a toda prisa el traje oculto en la maleta y corrí hacia la casa abandonada.

Gracias a Dios y a la adrenalina no sentía dolor físico.

Angustiada y con el corazón a mil, penetré en la densa oscuridad y olor a húmedo del lugar, bajando por un hoyo iluminado del que salía humo y gritos.

Una vez me encontré detrás del tumulto que alentaba en la pelea, busqué con la mirada a Ángela.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunté cuando ella se acercó a mí, no podía mirar su expresión ya que la máscara lo escondía por completo.

— Es Tanya. Una perra infeliz le dio con un palo y perdió el conocimiento— explicó empuñando las manos de rabia.

— ¿Dónde está? — Interrogué con calma.

— Justo bajo la escalera— señaló un recoveco donde pude ver las botas de tacones negras asomarse un poco— el problema es que es mi turno y no sé qué…— ella comenzaba a perder el control

— Tranquilízate Áng, ve con Tanya— no sabía cómo podía hablar con tanta paz.

— Pero tú…

— Ve. — Repetí y asintió, yéndose en esa dirección.

Me preparé mentalmente y roté varias veces mi cuello, dando pequeños saltitos, preparando mis músculos para lo que venía.

— ¡Termínala! ¡Termínala! — Oía los gritos y logré ver, para mi gran alivio, que Victoria era la chica en pie y a punto de ganar.

Terminó por noquear a la muchacha perdedora y el público enloqueció, gritando y derramando cerveza por todos lados.

Los ojos de mi compañera se enfocaron en los míos y asentí.

Apenas sacaron a la inconsciente mujer del suelo, me empujaron dentro del círculo.

Miré a todas direcciones y di con el grupo de los Alfa y Beta, observándome en el centro.

Reconocí a Alice, Rosalie y Lauren que pertenecían a las Beta, encaramadas sobre Jasper, Emmett y Tyler de los Alfa, dejando a Edward, el chico por el que todas suspiran y al que yo encuentro despreciable, en una silla solo. Podrá tener rasgos bonitos y todo, pero es un maldito cabrón que planea todo contra nosotras. Le odiaba en serio.

Lo fulminé con la mirada que me sostuvo por largo tiempo antes de deslizarla por mi cuerpo.

Rechiné los dientes de furia porque yo no era nada suyo para que me mirara de aquel modo tan repugnante.

Para mi gran suerte, la chica que me enfrentaría se plantó delante, cortando el intercambio desagradable y otorgándome la posibilidad de descargar mi naciente furia.

Al diablo con el dolor muscular.

Apenas nos dieron la partida me le fui encima, estrellándola contra la pared y comencé sin nada de juegos previos a darle puñetazos en la cara.

Justo ahora me sentía como una salvaje, enloquecida de rabia por lo hecho a Tanya.

Eran unas malditas cobardes. Eran unos estúpidos superficiales y que se sentían con del jodido derecho de discriminarnos por no tener dinero. ¿Quiénes se creían? ¡No eran nada! ¡Y menos lo eran aquellos de la otra esquina que disfrutaban viendo esto! Me descargué contra la muchacha de forma tan brutal que tuvieron que apartarme para que no la siguiera golpeando.

Ya estaba en el piso, con un montón de sangre a su alrededor.

Me debatí contra los brazos que me sostenían porque sentía que aún tenía que liberar algo en mi interior.

— ¡Basta! — Me gritó en el oído y le pegué un codazo, librándome

— ¡No me grites! ¡Bastardo! — El grandulón se encontraba doblado en dos por mi golpe.

Estaba fuera de mí y sabía que se debía a lo sucedido con Tanya, seguro que los riquillos y primeros del abecedario se rieron de verla en el piso incapaz de levantarse y ninguno pensó en ayudarla.

— Tranquilízate— Oí a Victoria, tomándome de los hombros.

Mi cuerpo temblaba de rabia y no podía parar de morderme los labios con dureza por el coraje que sentía en ese momento

— Vamos por el dinero y marchémonos a casa— habló conciliadoramente y asentí, viéndola andar sensualmente hacia el chico que mantenía el dinero.

Los presentes gritaban nuestros seudónimos y me volví al sentir a alguien acercarse.

— Hey— mis piernas se prepararon para derribarlo y molerlo a golpes. Así como él trató de quebrantarnos con sus crueles bromas en el primer y segundo año en este lugar. A mis ojos vinieron las escenas de nuestra casa llena de huevos podridos, de las veces que nos lanzaban agua y comida en la cafetería, de todas aquellas veces que nos humillaron. Maldita sea, quería matarlo ahora mismo. Quitarle esa sonrisa de socarrón — peleaste muy bien— me volvió a recorrer con la mirada y sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en mis curvas.

Me tensé de ira y apreté más fuerte mis puños doloridos.

Su mano me rozó el brazo y con la otra, lo detuve tomándolo de la muñeca sin un ápice de suavidad.

Quería hacerle daño.

Sin embargo, por más que yo supiera pelear y todo eso. Un hombre siempre es más fuerte y duro que una chica, por lo que mi agarre no le causó dolor.

— Eres muy fuerte, dulzura— sonrió arrogantemente y se fijó por un minuto en mi muñeca desnuda. ¿Cómo había sucedido eso? No tenía ni idea, pero a mi camiseta le faltaba un pedazo y al notar que era la de mi brazalete, la retiré con brusquedad.

— No me llames dulzura— me alegré que mi voz sonara distorsionada por la rabia.

— Creo que comienzas a gustarme— se inclinó cerca de mi rostro y no perdí más tiempo, le di una fuerte bofetada que le dejó de inmediato la piel enrojecida.

Me miró iracundo y sonreí complacida.

Alrededor la gente comenzó a reír y noté su lucha interior, entre golpearme o no. Quería que lo intentara, joder… lo quería en serio.

Sin embargo, cuando las cosas podrían haberse puesto interesantes, Victoria me jaló fuerte y con una sola mirada supe que todo estaba listo.

Asentí y sin más, me volteé y la seguí.

Ellos seguían riendo y gritando nuestros nombres cuando salimos con Tanya sobre los hombros.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como me gustaron sus reviews :D, agradezco el apoyo de veras y tranquilas que ya saben que me siento feliz con el poderlas entretener un rato con mis locuras, y no importa si no alcanzan a dejarme rr**

**A las personas que agregaron a favoritos y alertas la historia y que comentaron, hicieron mi noche ¡así que muchas gracias! **

**Y respecto a la pregunta de **_**bbluelilas **_** aún no sé cuántos capítulos tendrá, aunque sí o sí menos de treinta :P**

**Y bueno, solo me queda decirles que estuve pensando y creo que voy a publicar el viernes o sábado otro capítulo, aunque no es definitivo que vaya a ser así todas las semanas, después de todo ya tengo 12 listos y no sirve de nada ir tan lento ¿o sí? En fin, ojalá les haya gustado el cap y nos estamos leyendo!**

**Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**

**PD: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que se me haya pasado, lo revisé varias veces**


	3. Descubierta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo III**

"**Descubierta"**

…

— ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Cierto? — Jessica se encontraba examinando a la inconsciente chica.

— Sí, eso creo. — Respiramos aliviadas.

— Esa cobarde infeliz, le di su merecido. Jamás volverá a jugar sucio, te lo aseguro— Ángela casi botaba baba de la boca de lo furiosa que se encontraba.

Yo miraba con angustia a Tanya, esperando que despertara pronto.

En serio la quería como a una hermana y no soportaría perderla.

— Debemos dejarla descansar— comentó Victoria

— Yo me encargaré y cualquier novedad les aviso— dijo Jessica limpiando la herida en la nuca de Tanya.

Asentimos y a regañadientes salí de la habitación.

— ¿Quién lo hizo? — Pregunté entre dientes

— No lo sé, creo que una chica que se cree ruda de las Beta— dijo Ángela cruzada de brazos.

— Bella… debes controlarte— reprendió Victoria, con los ojos verdes serios. Ni siquiera las pecas en sus mejillas suavizaban la severidad de su mirada. — Podrías haber matado a esa muchacha. Nosotras solo las dejamos fuera, no buscamos molerlas a golpes.

Me mantuve en un obstinado silencio, hasta que la bruma de odio desapareció.

— Lo sé— suspiré restregándome los ojos— es solo que tuve problemas para controlarme.

— ¡Ni que lo digas! Casi te le vas encima a Edward Masen— rodé los ojos y me dejé caer por la pared ante el comentario de Ángela.

— Ese maldito infeliz no tiene un puto derecho a mirarme de esa manera y mucho menos a tocarme— me sorprendió el escalofrío de mera ira que recorrió mi espalda.

— Pero lo abofeteaste enfrente de todos— pronto las dos se unieron a mí en el suelo.

— Ahora algunos te idolatrarán y otros querrán quemarte en la hoguera o decapitarte—comentó Vicky.

— Qué alentador suena— ironicé alzando las cejas.

— Pero qué mierda, ¡estuviste fantástica! — Estalló Áng, desbordando orgullo— esa tipa ni siquiera pudo encajarte un golpe o un rasguño.

— Deja de alentarla así, o se volverá una asesina.

— Nada de eso, sé que estuvo mal y no pasará de nuevo.

— Me alegra oírlo— susurró Victoria yendo hacia abajo— traeré café… esto presagia una larga noche.

Y así fue.

Recién a las tres de la madrugada Tanya despertó más desorientada que Alice en una biblioteca y con un dolor terrible de cabeza. Sin embargo, gracias a Dios, recordaba y podía moverse a la perfección.

Por lo que a las cinco, cuando estuvimos seguras que no le había pasado nada grave, se fueron a sus habitaciones y me quedé con ella.

— No es necesario— repitió

— Claro que sí, debemos estar alertas.

— Jessica dijo que estoy bien— me contradijo y continué armando mi cama en el suelo.

— Pues Jess aún no es doctora y podría equivocarse, no sabe más que lo lee en los libros y ni siquiera ha asistido a una clase de medicina— soltó una risita.

— Le contaré.

— Ah, no… eso no lo hagas, no quiero que me mate— fingí miedo.

— De acuerdo, pero solo porque me dejas copiarte en los exámenes— reí, acostándome por fin. Mi cuerpo magullado lo agradeció.

— ¿Segura te sientes bien?

— Sí, Bella, me siento bien. — Habló lentamente.

— Vale, es que me asustaste— se volteó cuidadosamente. Solo su lámpara de noche se mantenía encendida y me recordó a los primeros días aquí.

Fue la primera en tratar de hablarme más y me compartió de su comida.

Al principio me enfadé, pues sentí mi orgullo herido, pero luego comprendí que había sido muy bondadosa conmigo y que no debía hacer menos que agradecer.

— No me pasó nada, solo no la vi— se encogió de hombros y sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle.

— Duérmete, yo también estoy cansada— asintió, cerrando los ojos.

— Gracias por quedarte conmigo, Bella.

— No hay de qué— sonreí, volteándome y dejándome vencer por el sueño.

-o-

— Nos veremos al almuerzo— aseguró Victoria echándose al hombro su bolso. Salí del coche al igual que el resto de las chicas, menos Tanya a la que obligamos a quedarse descansando y asentimos poniéndonos en marcha.

Sin mi habitual compañía, tuve que reconocer que el día se me pasó mucho más lento que lo normal y empeoró cuando la clase previa a la de comer, se canceló por ausencia de la profesora Goff.

Estaba tan aburrida sentada en mi lugar que recogí mis cosas y abandoné el salón, al igual que muchos estudiantes que conversaban animadamente.

Como no coincidía con las chicas, me resigné a buscar un sitio apartado en el cual poderme esconder y quizá dormir un rato.

Me escabullí a los jardines, frotando mis manos para combatir el viento frío.

Era una de las cosas que detestaba del lugar. Mi cabello de por sí era rebelde y con estas ventiscas no hacía más que empeorar, claro que en realidad no me importaba.

Mi apariencia era lo que menos me interesaba, solo me concentraba en estudiar y mantenerme, tratando de pedirle lo menos posible a Renée que ya tenía suficiente con mi abuela.

Creo que es una de las razones por las cuales Alice, Lauren y Rosalie parecen odiarnos más que a cualquier otro individuo en el establecimiento. Siempre dicen pesadeces que al principio ignorábamos, pero que ahora les respondemos con comentarios más mordaces, que aunque lo nieguen, al resto le hacen gracia y se ríen en silencio. Es que Dios, parece que tienen engranajes rosas o descompuestos en sus cabezas, solo piensan y parlotean acerca de maquillaje, ropa, chicos y revistas. Y oh, claro, sobre dinero y fiestas.

Son unas huecas populares que fácilmente serían porristas en una secundaria normal y sus novios o "andantes" pertenecerían a los jugadores estrellas del equipo. Emmett se encuentra con la rubia regia estupenda, pero inútil como ella sola, Jasper con Alice, una enana que únicamente puede comprar y cambiarse ropa compulsivamente, aunque no me sorprende, con ese tamaño difícilmente podría concentrarse en otra cosa.

El pensamiento me hizo sonreír, mientras buscaba en mi viejo mp3 algo para oír.

Y finalmente estaban Lauren y Tyler, la pareja calenturienta del establecimiento y era bien sabido que no lograban controlar sus hormonas ni aparatos reproductores ni por dos horas.

Obviamente, frente a la dirección eran unas santas palomitas que no hacían nada malo… lo cual tampoco era tan falso. Pues sí bien, tenían popularidad y el "mundo a sus pies", les faltaba materia gris para idear bromas contra nosotras, y es ahí donde aparece el hermano de Jasper, Edward Masen.

El chico al que más odiábamos en el mundo. Cuando pasaba algo vergonzoso y humillante para nosotras, siempre estaba su rostro sonriente al voltearnos. Y parecía ensañarse más que nada conmigo… era cosa de acordarme del maldito y me entraba el demonio al cuerpo.

Yo quería matarlo, y no solo abofetearlo.

Aunque es algo, me tranquilicé relajando mis músculos.

Y su cara había sido impagable, sí, algo de satisfacción había.

Me recliné contra la pared y estiré las piernas, cerrando los ojos mientras las notas de Flyleaf bloqueaban mis pensamientos de odio.

En el grado de relajación "casi dormida" me encontraba cuando sentí a alguien sentarse a mi lado.

De inmediato abrí los ojos y me quité un audífono, sentándome de forma correcta.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Interrogué con labios apretados. No esperaba tener a ese bastardo tan cerca. Observé disimuladamente a ambos lados, notando que nadie se encontraba por ahí.

— Es curioso— comentó, sonriendo con suficiencia y rodé los ojos, por tanto no previne su movimiento.

Retiré con brusquedad mi muñeca y lo miré con verdadero enojo, a pesar que me hallaba más que nada sorprendida. ¿Qué tramaba al estar aquí? ¿Era una nueva broma? Esperaba por su bien que no fuera el caso. Me encontraba inestable y con grandes deseos de pegar a alguien.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No puedes dejarme en paz? — En mi mente amordacé a la Dark Lady que quería salir con su lado más salvaje y despiadado.

Él también se levantó y joder, en realidad detesté los centímetros por lo que me pasaba, pues me miraba hacia abajo con una maldita sonrisa arrogante que me provocaba una ira asesina.

— Es bastante curioso el que…—mientras hablaba, se acercaba unos pasos. No me moví de mi lugar y sentí mi corazón acelerarse, temiendo sus siguientes palabras. — Puedas ser más de una persona…

No tenía ni idea de lo que diría, pero algo me decía que no sería bueno para mí.

Tragué con dificultad.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Retrocedí, sintiendo un nudo en mi estómago.

— Es extraño saber que una chica tan inteligente se la pase peleándose como una salvaje— palidecí, encontrando de pronto muy seca mi boca— para ser más específico, me sorprende que tengas el mismo brazalete que la mujer que casi mata a otra a golpes— se inclinó lo justo para que su aliento me rozara la cara de forma desagradable…

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció y cómo están? Ya vemos que Edward la cachó, pobre Bells ¿no creen?<strong>_

_**Chicas, nuevamente les agradezco por los comentarios y el apoyo, ya sea agregando a favoritos o alertas la historia o solo leyendo, así que ¡bienvenidos los nuevos! Espero que les siga gustando la trama, porque esto recién comienza jojo **_

_**Y a las Chilenas (Chilenos?) ¡Felices fiestas patrias! ¡Ojalá lo hayan y lo sigan pasando bonito! Solo cuidado con esos terremotos eh jaja **_

_**En fin, actualizo a la rápida, pues un par de empanaditas esperan por mí :P **_

_**Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**_

_**Ah, sí, les dejaré un adelantito para que no sea tanta la espera, estoy viendo si logro escribir más capítulos ahora que tengo tiempo libre y si llego a lo que quiero, actualizaré día por medio, pero por ahora será dos días a la semana hasta que les informe lo contrario, ojalá les guste la idea **_

_**Por ahora, nos estamos leyendo hasta el miércoles!**_

_**Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_

* * *

><p><em>Mientras caminaba a la mesa de Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Lauren, Tyler y el bastardo, me concentré en mantener la cabeza en lo alto y a no dejarme amedrentar por las miradas y risitas estúpidas. <em>

_Las huecas me miraron sonriendo burlonamente. _

— _Vaya, ¿ya has conseguido empleo, becadita? — Molestó Alice y Jasper a su lado se rió. _

— _Pues…_

— _Cállate. — Me interrumpió el malnacido y apreté hasta el dolor la mandíbula. _

_Dejé con brusquedad la bandeja sobre la mesa y me dispuse a ir. _

— _Abre la bebida— el tono que Masen estaba empleando me tenía más allá de mis cabales. …— Creo que te han mandado— dijo Lauren provocando nuevas risas…_

— _Okey… creo que me he perdido algo ¿qué mierda fue eso? — Interrogó Ángela con un rostro de indignación tremendo…_


	4. Chantaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo IV**

"**Chantaje"**

…

— No sé de qué estás hablando— mentí, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de controlar el pánico que bullía e incrementaba a cada segundo en mi interior.

— ¿No lo sabes? — Y sin previo aviso tomó con fuerza mi muñeca y forcejeé violentamente, logrando que algo se cortara.

Únicamente fui capaz de contener la respiración al comprenderlo.

— Bonito brazalete— soltó una risita burlesca.

Comencé a perder el norte, tenía los pensamientos difusos y el que mi corazón latiera tan deprisa no ayudaba.

— Dámelo. — Escupí entre dientes, tensando los puños y dirigiéndole una mirada enfurecida.

— No, yo creo que no. — Respiré profundamente, controlándome.

— Estás equivocado, seguro me confundes. Por favor, devuélvemelo— odié decir aquello, pero debía comprender que no solo yo me veía afectada con el descubrimiento de Edward.

— No. Sé quién eres, Isabella. Creo que he descubierto tu secretito ¿no? — Traté de arrebatárselo, pero lo puso más alto.

— Basta. Dámelo— volví a pedir, esta vez sin rastro de paciencia.

— Mejor dejas de mentir y tratas de convencerme para que no vaya ya mismo a dirección con esto— movió la pulsera en lo alto.

— No tengo que convencerte de nada porque…

— Me pregunto si el resto de las becadas participará de las peleas— murmuró pensativo. Y sentí que mi corazón se detenía.

No, las chicas no.

— No… e-ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto, déjalas fuera. — Me apresuré en decir y sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Tú sí, entonces?

— Sí. Yo soy la única que hace esto— mentí apretando los puños para no golpearlo, a pesar que tenía claro que él sabía la verdad. Por favor, ya nos había visto.

— Vaya. Uno nunca se lo esperaría, te ves tan débil e insignificante— susurró cerca de mi oído y me contuve de patearle las bolas, aunque bien merecido se lo tenía el maldito.

— Pues ya ves que no eres tan listo como te creías— respondí— ahora que lo sabes, devuélveme mi brazalete. — Exigí con voz áspera.

— Uy Swan, deberías cambiarme el tonito— se paseó un poco más, dando pasos a mi costado y de vuelta—y no estás en posición de exigirme nada— volvió a susurrarme al oído y sentí que se me ponía la piel de gallina de mera rabia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? — Pregunté alzando la cabeza y mirándolo de forma desafiante. El hecho de no poder defenderme como quisiera estaba matándome de impotencia y furia.

— Mmh… creo que ya comenzamos a entendernos— sonrió, poniéndose frente a mí.

Tenía un rostro tan jodidamente pulcro que le hacía falta un buen puñetazo en el ojo, con la fuerza justa para dejárselo morado.

— No sé qué podrías querer de mí, no tengo dinero y lo sabes. — Lo fulminé con la mirada.

— Me sorprende tu humor, para ser bajita te crees fuerte— bufé, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¿Vas a molestarme por mi estatura o vas a decirme de una jo— me mordí la lengua— o vas a decirme de una vez lo que quieres? — Ya no soportaba su rostro de niño rico, no soportaba tener que respirar el mismo aire que él, no toleraba su simple presencia.

— Una boca tan provocativa no debería decir malas palabras— hizo el intento de tocarme la mejilla con uno de sus dedos, pero me aparté antes.

— Mira, Masen, no te soporto y no me soportas… dime de una maldita vez lo que quieres y déjate de jugar ¿o es que no puedes tomarte algo en serio? ¿Tu cerebro no puede procesarlo? — Bien, perdí los estribos y no me sorprendería si lo golpeaba ahora mismo.

Su rostro se tornó serio, por fin, pensé. Y me miró mal.

— Entiende, becada, que mi estadía en este lugar no corre peligro… yo sí tengo con qué pagarla y no dependo de mi conducta para estar aquí— se aproximó intimidante, pero me mantuve firme en mi posición.

— ¿Tienes? ¿O tus padres tienen? Porque sinceramente no te veo obteniendo nada por tus propios medios. — Sonreí triunfal al ver su enojo.

— Cállate, Swan, sino…

— ¿Me pegarás? Anda, hazlo y veremos quién termina de pie al final.

— No peleo con chicas y menos si son tan frágiles.

— No soy frágil maldito idiota superficial y te advierto que si…

— ¿Me adviertes? ¿Tú me adviertes? — Sostuvo mi mano alzada— Tú eres quien corre peligro, tú eres quien debe convencerme para que no te acuse y te expulsen de inmediato y créeme, preciosa que no estás consiguiendo nada— la dejó caer con fuerza y orgullosamente no me quejé por el roce de los moretones.

— ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que me arrodille y te pida que no lo hagas? Por favor, sé que tienes algo planeado. Después de todo, tú siempre ideas la forma de molestarnos ¿no?

— Bueno, Swan. No te equivocas— regresaba su sonrisa de suficiencia, esa que tanto detestaba. — Te convertirás en mi… ¿cómo decirlo? — Se acarició el mentón— en algo así como mi esclava y tendrás que hacer todo lo que te ordene— sentí mis dientes rechinar ante esa idea, al igual que mi mirada se cargaba de una furiosa ira asesina.

Contrólate y piensa, dijo una voz en mi mente.

— ¿Tienes complejo de dominante? Mejor consíguete a una de esas Beta que seguro harán lo que les pidas sin que tengas que hacer nada más que decirlo, yo jamás te…

— ¿Tan pocas ganas tienes de quedarte? Tanto tiempo manteniendo tu promedio sobresaliente— dijo a modo de burla— para nada. Qué estupidez.

— No tienes derecho a opinar de mi vida, no sabes nada de mí. — Me sentía tan jodidamente atrapada que las palabras se agolpaban en mi boca y mis puños se tensaban, pero no quería aceptarlo, no podía aceptarlo.

La simple idea me revolvía el estómago y me daba ganas de vomitar.

— Como quieras— se quedó un segundo en silencio y luego miró su reloj— vaya, el tiempo vuela y ya me he aburrido de esto— comentó burlón— si cambias de opinión, tendrás que correr tras de mí— me guiñó un ojo y luché contra mis puños.

Se dio media vuelta, guardando mi símbolo Omega en su bolsillo en un acto de profanación completa y apreté los ojos.

— ¡Espera! — Llamé.

Se volteó, sonriendo, obviamente.

Esta gente jamás perdía, no conocían la palabra porque podían comprar lo que les hiciera falta para ganar. Lo odiaba, de verdad lo odiaba con todo mi corazón.

— ¿Cambiaste de opinión?

— Acepto. — Musité, sintiendo la peor sensación correr por mis venas y atravesarme el pecho. Me estaba traicionando a mí misma, a las chicas, ¡a todo lo que conocía y en lo que creía! Y no podía hacer nada, ¡maldita sea!

— ¿Qué? Creo que no te he oído— dijo burlón y tuve que forzarme a quedar en mi posición y no írmele encima.

— Sabes que sí.

— No es un tono adecuado— que no dejara de sonreír me estaba poniendo enferma de rabia.

— Acepto seguir tus órdenes— musité entre dientes.

— Aún no te oigo—colocó su mano en la oreja.

— ¡Acepto seguir tus órdenes! ¿Me has oído ahora? — Me encontraba literalmente en el límite. Ya no soportaba más.

— Buena chica— su mano se puso sobre mi cabeza y me alejé como poseída.

— No me toques— advertí— seguiré tus malditas órdenes siempre que no me toques— sentencié y su rostro se endureció.

— Tengo mis escrúpulos, Swan. Y tú jamás entrarías en mis posibilidades, no me provoca tocarte de ninguna forma.

— Pues qué alivio y digo exactamente lo mismo, porque te odio y me da asco tu simple cara. — Dije cada palabra lentamente, viendo cómo su mirada se cargaba de enojo, aunque ni de asomo del modo en que la mía se encontraba.

Nos observamos echando chispas por unos segundos, hasta que se irguió y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

— Ya es hora de almuerzo y tengo hambre.

— No me interesa— me miró de reojo.

— Y vas a llevarme la comida a la mesa. — Arqueé la ceja y mordí mi lengua.

Finalmente, de forma robótica, asentí.

— Dirás "sí, amo" — solté una risa sarcástica.

— No voy a decir eso. Y no hay forma de que me obligues, antes prefiero cortarme la lengua.

— Lo cual sería bueno, me irrita que hables.

— Tengo una mejor idea para solucionar esto— dije teniendo un minuto de inspiración suprema.

— ¿Ah, sí? — Preguntó en tono desinteresado.

— Arreglémoslo como _hombres._

— No eres un hombre, Swan— rió.

— Me has visto, ¿o es que tienes miedo de que una chica te gane? — Me miró con enfado— si yo gano, me devuelves mi brazalete y no dices nada y… si tú ganas… ¿qué ganas de esta situación? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que pase conmigo? — Inquirí analizándolo.

— ¿Qué qué gano? — Bufó— diversión y alguien que haga todo lo que yo diga sin que pueda negarse. Gano verte destruida y con ganas de irte. Siempre he querido que te vayas, Swan. Este lugar no es para ti. — Habló tan venenosamente que sentí que me infectaba por un segundo.

— Pues entonces ve y dile al director lo que sabes— alargué mi brazo en claro desafío. Lo cierto es que jamás pensé que me tuviera tanta aversión.

— Me gusta divertirme, Swan. Y tú vas a ser mi juguetito— sonrió lobunamente y quise vomitar. — Vas a pagar la bofetada que me diste, y haré que te arrepientas de haber decidido venir a este sitio, no debes estar aquí. Eres pobre y este no es un instituto para gente como tú. — Habló mirándome en menos y con las manos en los bolsillos.

— Qué discurso de mierda ¿eh? Tienes un gran talento— reí, recogiendo mi bolso. — No vas a verme caer. Nunca te daré ese gusto. — Pasé por su lado, pensando en cómo iba a liberar a las chicas de esto.

-o-

— ¡Swan! ¡Es para hoy! — Rechiné los dientes, aguantándome la ira, mientras ponía cosas en la bandeja que sería para aquel bastardo.

Toda la gente presente observaba la escena, haciendo comentarios, riéndose o señalándome.

Los odiaba también, odiaba a cada persona, menos a mi grupo que no daba crédito a lo que veía.

Mientras caminaba a la mesa de Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Lauren, Tyler y el bastardo, me concentré en mantener la cabeza en lo alto y a no dejarme amedrentar por las miradas y risitas estúpidas.

Las huecas me miraron sonriendo burlonamente.

— Vaya, ¿ya has conseguido empleo becadita? — Molestó Alice y Jasper a su lado se rió.

— Pues…

— Cállate. — Me interrumpió el malnacido y apreté hasta el dolor la mandíbula, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

Dejé con brusquedad la bandeja sobre la mesa y me dispuse a ir.

— Abre la bebida. — El tono que Masen estaba empleando me tenía más allá de mis cabales. Quería arrancarle la sonrisa y ensuciarle la ropa a Rosalie con su sangre. Quería matarlo… quería…

— Creo que te han mandado— dijo Lauren provocando nuevas risas.

Me tragué las palabras y abrí la jodida botella, dejé la tapa y me di media vuelta, caminando antes que pudiera pedirme otra cosa.

Barajé la posibilidad de abandonar la cafetería e ir a casa, pero eso sería demostrarme débil y era lo que menos necesitaba en este momento, por lo que cambié rumbo y ante la estupefacción de las chicas, me senté.

— Okey… creo que me he perdido algo ¿qué mierda fue eso? — Interrogó Ángela con un rostro de indignación tremendo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué pasa, Bella? — Interrogó Jessica preocupada y Victoria me miró del mismo modo.

— Nada. — Mentí.

— Servirle a ese imbécil no es nada— comentó enfadada Ángela, cruzando los brazos.

La verdad, era demasiado para digerir y no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo, por lo que no sabía si era buena idea contarle a las chicas. Primero tenía que sacarme de la mente un poco de la ira y humillación que sentía, tenía que calmarme.

— Por favor, solo déjenme en paz. — Pedí antes de ponerme los audífonos y subir todo el volumen.

No presté atención a sus palabras, ni a sus caras, yo solo me encerré en la música violenta que destrozaba mis tímpanos.

Durante el almuerzo me dediqué a poner en orden mis ideas y para cuando las chicas se levantaron sin decir nada, ya sabía que lo mejor era no decirles. ¿Para qué? Si después de todo mientras yo hiciera mi parte, tendría que confiar en que el bastardo haría la suya y de ese modo mis amigas se encontrarían a salvo. Además, esto era mi completa responsabilidad, por ser una imbécil y estúpida, mil veces estúpida.

Quería golpearme, me merecía una golpiza. ¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada? ¿Cómo Dios mío?

Me puse de pie con la mirada vuelta hacia el piso. Me sentía derrotada e impotente, no podía hacer nada para librarme de Masen y sabía que obedecerle sería lo peor, él me haría pasar un infierno.

Alcé la vista sobresaltada cuando choqué con alguien.

Sí, excelente.

— Levanta mi mesa. — Dijo en tono de mando y me limité a pasar por su lado. Ya iba tarde y no iba a hacerlo.

Entonces me retuvo con fuerza del brazo, ocasionándome una puntada de dolor increíble, por lo que fue todo un triunfo no gemir.

— ¡Suéltame! — No evité el tocarme la zona afectada y mirarlo con una ira que seguramente traspasaba su maquiavélica mente. Alzó las manos.

— Te he dado una orden, y debes cumplirla. — Espetó.

— Sí, como digas. — Rodé los ojos y caminé a su estúpida mesa, poniendo en una bandeja toda la basura y tirándola con fuerza al bote. — ¿Feliz? — Exageré abriendo mis brazos y arqueando las cejas.

No me quedé a esperar su respuesta, prácticamente corrí a mi siguiente clase aunque de todos modos llegué tarde y el profesor no me dejó entrar.

Pateé el suelo y golpeé la pared con mi puño, mientras murmuraba todas las groserías que conocía.

Finalmente suspiré y me eché el cabello hacia atrás.

Si ya no iba a poder quedarme a clase, me iría caminando a la casa y en el intertanto terminaría de despejar mi mente.

Me ajusté el bolso y emprendí la marcha.

-o-

Al abrir lo único que había sacado en claro de mi caminata, había sido que odiaba a Masen más de lo que ya hacía. Pero de todas formas el hacerlo no me servía de nada, por mi descuido estaba a su merced y no me quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo.

Mis dientes rechinaban ante la idea, sin embargo, no podía hacer más.

Caminé a la cocina por un vaso de agua y me lo bebí de una, logrando apaciguar el fuego en mi interior, aunque éste difícilmente se apagaría mientras tuviera que obedecerle a alguien. Es qué carajo, no me encontraba acostumbrada a esto. A las únicas personas que escuchaba y hacía caso, eran mi madre y abuela, y algo a las chicas.

No estaba en mi naturaleza ser obediente con cretinos bastardos como él.

Dejé la cocina y subí apresuradamente a mi cuarto.

Cerré y lancé la mochila con fuerza al otro extremo de la habitación, sentándome en la cama desordenada con la cabeza entre las manos.

Lo que me atormentaba era saber que había sido descubierta y que por mi causa las chicas corrían riesgos. Podrían ser descubiertas y echadas a la calle, a menos que Edward decidiera descargar toda su mente asquerosa en mí y las dejara fuera, lo cual realmente dudaba. Gemí tirándome de espaldas al colchón.

— ¿En qué me metí? ¿En qué? — Susurré, obteniendo como respuesta el silencio.

¿Cómo se lo explicaría a las chicas? Sabía que si simplemente se los decía, se le irían encima y nos echarían sin reparos. No podía permitir aquello, no después de todo lo que habíamos hecho y sacrificado.

Incluso Jessica, la inocente Jessica se vería afectada por mi descuido.

¡Qué maldita mierda! Golpeé la cama con enojo y volví a despotricar contra Edward. Ese maldito zángano mantenido, seguro que si tuviera otra cosa que hacer aparte de ver porno y manejar su estúpido deportivo no tendría tiempo para molestarnos. Tendría una vida, algo qué lo mantuviera ocupado.

Me incorporé suspirando y mirando alrededor.

Era un desastre y me sentía completamente identificada.

Una vez Tanya me dijo que si se ponen en orden las cosas que nos rodean, uno mismo se siente más organizado y es capaz de razonar mejor. Y esperaba que tuviera la razón al levantarme a recoger mi chiquero personal.

Sin embargo, al terminar, no me sentía mejor para nada.

Las cosas estaban en el lugar que les correspondía, pero yo no me sentía así.

Sacudí la cabeza destruyendo esos pensamientos. Jamás creería que este no era mi lugar, lo había ganado luchando y me pertenecía, al carajo con Edward y sus maquinaciones. Si él era fuerte, yo lo era doble. Si él era malvado, yo podría serlo más.

En eso pensaba cuando tocaron mi puerta.

—Pasa.

Los rizos despeinados de Tanya se asomaron por el borde de la puerta blanca.

—Hola— terminó de meter su cuerpo en pijama a mi habitación y miró con ojos sorprendidos el orden que reinaba en ella. — ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó al terminar su inspección.

Sonreí cansada.

—Sí. ¿Cómo sigues? — Parecía no creer que había ordenado mis cosas. Seh, tiene motivos. Desde que llegamos la habría ordenado cuatro veces, no más que eso.

— Ya me siento bien— se encogió de hombros y asentí, sentándome en el viejo escritorio que reclamó al recibir mi peso. — ¿Por qué…?

— La maestra Goff se ausentó— Interrumpí.

— La verdad iba a preguntarte por qué ordenaste— se sentó en mi cama recién hecha.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Ya era tiempo de hacerlo ¿no?

— ¿Segura no tienes nada? Estás como tensa.

— Estoy agotada— me encogí de hombros.

Me miró con sospecha unos segundos antes de suspirar.

— Sé que es imposible sacarte algo cuando no quieres decirlo— se puso en pie— pero sabes que cualquier cosa, lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo siempre. — Me dio una amistosa palmadita en el hombro antes de salir con su alborotado cabello de mi cuarto.

Por lo menos no tuve que mentirle, medité.

Aunque sabía que las chicas serían cuento aparte, ellas me acosarían con sus preguntas hasta sonsacarme algo.

Mordí mi labio inferior mirando con nerviosismo a la ventana, debía idear un plan…necesitaba hacerlo.

Me recosté un rato, con la esperanza de sacar algo brillante de mi cerebro, sin embargo apenas toqué la almohada, me dormí como una bebita.

-o-

— ¡Isabella! — Me desperté sobresaltada ante el grito que sin duda se aproximaba hacia mi cuarto.

Observé por la ventana que ya estaba oscuro a pesar de unos débiles rayos solares filtrándose en el cielo nublado y supe que tendría que inventar algo de última hora.

Me desesperecé con calma y me senté, quejándome porque el estúpido cuerpo no dejaba de dolerme. No obstante, mi ánimo e ira se encontraban más controlados y podría ser yo sin demasiadas dificultades.

— ¡Ya te hemos dejado dormir suficiente! ¡Y nos debes un par de explicaciones! — Irrumpió en la habitación Ángela con Victoria y Jessica tras ella.

— Deja de gritar, ya estás dentro— me encogí de hombros y con parsimoniosa lentitud me agaché para anudarme los cordones.

— ¡Pues yo grito cuando se me da la regalada gana!

— Ya, Áng, relájate— la calmó Victoria. Jessica solo me veía con incertidumbre.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Tanya ya se había cambiado y peinado cuando entró preocupada a la estancia.

Me daba la impresión de que las paredes estallarían con tanta gente aquí.

— Pasa que esta estúpida le ha servido la comida a Masen ¡a Masen por el amor de Cristo! — Ángela se pasó las manos por el pelo y traté de no calentarme la cabeza con el recuerdo.

— ¿Eso es cierto Bella? — Preguntó aturdida.

— La hemos visto— declaró Vicky poniendo las manos en la cadera.

Jessica solo observaba en silencio.

— Sí, Tanya, es cierto— asentí, cruzando las piernas sobre la cama.

— ¿Por qué? — Interrogó estupefacta.

— Sí, ¡eso es justo lo que queremos saber! — Exclamó Ángela, de verdad ella tenía problemas con su genio. No dejaba de gritar por nada.

De pronto todas fijaron sus miradas en mí y las contemplé impasible, aunque por dentro quería contarles todo, planificar meticulosamente cada paso a seguir en la venganza y finalmente disfrutar de la muerte del bastardo, sin embargo, eso no serviría de nada.

— Porque sí. — La expectación de las chicas pasó a ser ira apenas disimulada.

— ¡Ah no te pongas a decir mierdas ahora! ¡Eso no es una respuesta! — Me señaló la pelinegra con mechas rojas.

— Pues es todo lo que obtendrán de mí— me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? —Pregunto Vicky completamente pasmada.

— Nada. — Las respuestas cortas me ayudaban a mantener el control.

Ángela gruñó y golpeó con su puño la pared, botando unos libros apilados cerca.

— Hey, ordené hoy— me quejé y bufó y vi en sus ojos las ganas que tenía de tirar todas mis cosas.

— Eres una maldita idiota— me apuntó con rabia y sus palabras dolieron, aunque lo disimulé— ¡No puedo con esto! — Y diciéndolo salió de la habitación, solo para oír el portazo del suyo un segundo más tarde.

— ¿Está todo bien, Bella? — Interrogó con voz suave Jessica, contemplándome con preocupación.

— Pues claro que no lo está. Pero es tan tonta que no hace nada para evitarlo y sospecho que lo de hoy fue solo el comienzo— Victoria también abandonó la habitación, igual de enfadada que Ángela.

Bien, solo quedan dos.

— Está todo bien, Jess. — Mentí.

— Ash— Tanya soltó exasperada— no servirá de nada Jessica, esta bruta no hablará a menos que quiera. Es imposible sacarle algo— espetó cruzándose de brazos.

— Ella tiene razón. Lo mejor es que se vayan de aquí, tengo tarea— sonreí y me contemplaron escépticas antes de negar con la cabeza y abandonar mi cuarto, cerrando al hacerlo.

Suspiré y sentí mis hombros caer en picada. Me sentí miserable mintiéndoles y ocultándoles la verdad, pero sabía que era el único modo de mantenerlas a salvo, además… no tendrían que pelear hasta un par de días, puesto que ya casi cubríamos por completo el mes.

Me levanté con la idea de hacer mis deberes, cuando oí pasos atropellados en la escalera.

Por mera curiosidad me asomé y vi que Ángela y Victoria bajaban vestidas para pelear.

Antes de siquiera pensarlo, salí siguiéndolas escaleras abajo.

— ¿Qué es lo que harán? — Interrogué disimulando el pánico. No les convenía salir ahora, no cuando Masen sabía la verdad respecto a mí.

— ¿No lo ves? — Ángela contestó de mal humor, haciéndome a un lado sin delicadeza.

— No pueden— solté angustiada.

— Claro que podemos y lo haremos— declaró Victoria tomando las llaves del coche. A pesar de su enfado logré captar la sorpresa que le causaba oírme hablar así.

— No, no… ustedes no entienden— me planté en la puerta.

— Oh, por favor ¡ilumínanos! — Áng alzó los brazos al cielo.

— No puedo…pero no deben ir a pelear hoy— sentencié.

— Déjate de bobadas. — Victoria trató de moverme, pero así como ellas eran fuertes, lo era yo también.

— Ya tenemos dinero suficiente ¿por qué tienen que ir? — Pregunté.

— ¿Te has vuelto una imbécil delicadita? — Ángela se acercó en plan de pelea, mas no iba a responderle. Si quería golpearme, la dejaría.

— Áng— Victoria colocó su mano en el brazo tenso de la chica que me miraba con ira. — El dinero nunca está demás e iremos quieras o no— sus ojos verdes refulgieron en determinación.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? —Interrogó Jessica.

— Nada que te interese. — He ahí otro problema con Ángela, ella siempre descargaba su rabia contra todos, sin importar si algo tenían que ver o no. — Si no peleas, es mejor que no te metas.

— Pues resulta que igual vivo en esta casa y detesto las peleas— se acercó con expresión enfadada.

— Cállate, esto no tiene que ver contigo— la pesada chica no dejaba de mirarme y fruncí el ceño.

— No tienes derecho a hablarle así, si tienes un problema conmigo limítate a arreglarlo solo conmigo.

— Esto es absurdo— determinó Victoria— parecen unas tontas— sacudió la cabeza.

— Ella lo es— me señaló Ángela y rodé los ojos.

— Como sea, ¿qué es lo que pasa? — Volvió a interrogar Jess.

— No nos deja irnos a pelear— explicó Vicky.

— Es una cobarde ahora. — Me miró con desprecio Ángela y lo dejé estar.

— Chicas, creo que no es necesario que lo hagan… tenemos suficiente— habló conciliadoramente la chica ajustando sus gafas.

— ¿Y qué hago con estas ganas que tengo de patear unos cuantos culos?

— Te comportas como una niña, Ángela. No vamos a descargarnos con esas chicas, vamos a ganar dinero. — Ella apretó su mandíbula ante mi aclaración.

— Por ese lado tienes razón—concedió Victoria y nos quedamos mirando en silencio por tres largos segundos, hasta que ella suspiró. — Está bien, después de todo tengo que hacer mis deberes— la pelirroja retrocedió, colgando las llaves y Ángela la miró entre sorprendida y molesta.

— Bella está en lo correcto, podrías causar algo serio. No te encuentras estable para pelear contra nadie sin dejarlo medio muerto— Jessica me apoyó y a regañadientes Ángela se irguió y retrocedió un paso.

Me miró y no tuvo que decirlo con palabras, logré darme cuenta de lo que trataba de comunicarme. _Te odio. _Y eso dolió más que cualquier otro golpe.

Sin más, subió grácilmente las escaleras y desapareció.

— ¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Jess.

— Sí. — Pasé por su lado hacia la cocina, tomando un cuenco de cereales y leche en caja, para subir a mi cuarto.

No bajé a cenar esa tarde, ni la siguiente ni la subsiguiente.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ese Edward se está poniendo bien estúpido… y este cap es más largo para compensar el anterior que fue muy cortito :P<strong>_

_**Hey! ¿Qué tal? Espero estén muy bien, gracias a sus lindos comentarios, sus alertas y favoritos yo estoy más que eso, así que muchas gracias ;) también agradezco a los lectores silenciosos que sé están ahí, ¡bienvenidos los nuevos! Espero que les guste la trama :P**_

_**Bien, estuve leyendo sus reviews y hay dos dudas que aclararé de inmediato**_

_**La primera es sobre las edades, ellos están en tercer año de secundaria, lo cual por lo menos en mi país es con 17 años, así que esa es la edad que tienen los chicos en la historia ;) y ah, sí, ese instituto es como secundaria-universidad. Es decir, hacen sus cuatro años de secundaria en ese lugar y luego siguen estudiando ahí su carrera universitaria.**_

_**Y segunda, se preguntan por qué odian tanto a las chicas. Y eso se sabrá más adelante, solo tengan presente que Edward es quien inventa todo y que el grupito simplemente lo apoya, y también recuerden que es especialmente hacia Bella… bueno, espero que cuando sepan la causa les quede un poquito más claro, aunque principalmente las discriminan por ser becadas en un colegio para chicos con mucho dinero. **_

_**Espero haber aclarado un poco más y si no, solo pregunten nuevamente y encontraré el modo de explicárselos :P**_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo el sábado, ya que el viernes me es un poco complicado actualizar y todo eso, así que sí o sí ese día ;)**_

_**Muchos Abrazotes enormes y muchas bendiciones!**_

_**Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/ o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto.**_


	5. En el límite

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

**Capítulo V**

"**En el límite"**

…

Por el fin de semana prácticamente me enclaustré en mi habitación y nadie pudo hacerme salir, aunque solo trataron de hacerlo Jessica y Tanya, ya que Victoria continuaba enfadada y qué decir de Ángela.

Únicamente salí para bañarme el domingo en la tarde y volví a mi cuarto, metiéndome de lleno en un trabajo de investigación e ignorando todo lo demás.

Por suerte, el bastardo, como lo había renombrado, no tenía modo de molestarme ya que no contaba con mi número de celular y nunca se atrevería venir a nuestra casa, por lo que conseguí hacerme un poco a la idea de tener que seguir sus órdenes mañana sin agarrarlo a puñetazos.

Sin embargo, dudé de mi control cuando al pisar el pasillo, me encontró y ordenó tomar los cuadernos de su casillero y cargarlos hasta su clase.

No dije palabra, y me aparté de Jessica que tenía clase conmigo para obedecer.

Ella solo me observó un instante antes de seguir su camino.

Seguí al odioso bastardo por los pasillos, absorbiendo todas las miradas y apretando los labios para no escupirles unas cuantas palabrotas.

Sin previo aviso se detuvo y choqué patéticamente contra él.

Supongo que no hace falta decir cuánto me dolió eso. El imbécil era duro.

— Fíjate— musitó entre dientes y lo fulminé con la mirada— tienes que sacar español, lengua, cálculo y biología— espetó haciéndose a un lado para que extrajera los libros.

Era una verdadera estupidez, estaba aquí mismo y no podía sacarlos.

Se notaba su gran cantidad de cerebro.

Sonreí ante ese pensamiento y continué metiéndolos en su bolso.

— ¿Te hace feliz tener que _servirme_? — El modo en que dijo la palabra me puso hasta la madre de enfadada. En realidad, cualquier cosa que saliera de su horrible boca me enojaba. Odiaba todo cuanto lo rodeaba.

— ¿Te hace feliz demostrar que te falta cerebro para poderte hacer las cosas solo? — Su sonrisilla de porquería despareció, trayendo a cambio una mueca de disgusto. Saboreé mi victoria sonriendo.

— Apresúrate. — Fue todo lo que dijo y algo más sosegada, le seguí.

Su clase era español, justo la sala más apartada de biología, que era mi asignatura.

Así que una vez se sentó, le lancé su bolso y salí casi corriendo en dirección a mi salón.

Por suerte logré llegar, sin aliento, pero llegué.

Me dejé caer junto a Jess y saqué el cuaderno.

— ¿No te dan ganas de golpearlo? — Inquirió con voz suave.

— ¿A quién? — Me hice la tonta, atándome el cabello.

— A Edward— fingí cubrirme las orejas.

— No digas ese nombre blasfemo en mi presencia, se me queman las orejas— ella soltó una risita— si quieres referirte a él, dile Masen o si prefieres bastardo, así le llamo yo— le guiñé un ojo y contuvo la risa.

— Vale, a Masen— se corrigió.

— Pues sí— respondí.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces? — La contemplé un segundo y estuve a punto de responder con la verdad.

— ¡Hey! Chica astuta y qué pregunta capciosa, casi caigo— reí quedamente, pues el profesor acababa de entrar.

Suspiró, sabiéndose pillada.

Guardamos silencio por las dos horas que duró la perorata y tomamos apuntes de cada palabra, este profesor solía ser un perro con los exámenes, si te perdías un solo minuto estabas jodido.

— Ángela está muy enojada— comentó.

— Lo sé. Y también Vicky, probablemente Tanya y tú igual.

— Yo solo estoy preocupada y sorprendida— explicó. En cierto modo, podía creerle, era la única que no me atosigaba con preguntas todo el tiempo y que había querido sentarse a mi lado en el coche.

— Preocupada estoy yo también, ahora tengo clases con Ángela y sé que si la provoco en lo más mínimo me pateará el trasero— ante la cara de resignación de la chica, reí— sería cómico verlo. — Entonces palideció.

— Oh, no lo hagas— pidió— no más problemas ¿sí?

— Tranquila Jess, solo jugaba. Nunca la golpearía— sonreí para tranquilizarla y asintió, acomodándose los lentes.

— Bueno, nos vemos al rato— se despidió, encaminándose hacia su siguiente clase e hice lo propio.

Divisé a Masen buscándome a lo lejos y apreté el paso, para escaparme y llegar a mi salón sin que me pidiera algo.

Y para mi gran sorpresa, lo logré.

-o-

Me senté y esperé pacientemente a que ingresara el resto del alumnado, hasta que Áng apareció, con las mechas pelirrojas ocultas por un gorro. El aro de su piercing se encontraba en la mochila. De hecho, hasta parecía una adolescente dulce e inocente. Claro, hasta que te mira con aquellos ojos oscuros llenos de odio.

— Hey— dije a modo de saludo y seh, solo lo hice para provocarla.

— Hazte un favor y evita hablarme. — Sentenció mirándome mal y volviendo su atención al frente.

Me tragué la risa, la verdad… aún saboreaba el haberle ganado a Masen y difícilmente mi día podría ser peor o mejor de lo que ya era.

Así que resignada a la mala vibra de mi compañera de banco, pasé aquel bloque.

El siguiente no fue muy diferente, ya que me tocaba con Victoria y parecía reacia a hablarme, por lo que agradecí, en silencio obviamente, el que me haya dejado montarme en su coche para venir a clases.

Sabía que las confundía y yo misma lo estaba, aún no podía darles una explicación creíble por esa razón.

Distraídamente recogí mis cosas y salí tras Vicky, a la distancia justa para no molestarla. Ella era una persona más racional y sabía que el enojo se le quitaría más temprano que tarde, por lo que no buscaba incordiarla para nada.

Al salir al pasillo, el tumulto de estudiantes que se dirigían a la cafetería nos consumió y en esas iba cuando me tomaron el brazo, nuevamente con fuerza.

Me volteé dispuesta a soltar algunas palabrotas hasta que vi el rostro del bastardo y no me quedó más remedio que apretar los labios y guardar silencio, aunque sí podía soltarme de su agarre.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté de mala manera.

— Cuida tu tono, Swan— sonrió levemente y rodé los ojos— hoy también me llevarás el almuerzo, a mí y a todos los de la mesa— indicó agrandando su mueca burlona.

— Como digas— pretendí seguir caminando, pero me agarró de la mochila, haciéndome parar.

Le dediqué una mirada asesina.

— Ya te dije cómo quiero que respondas— espetó y noté a Victoria por el rabillo del ojo rodar los suyos y dar media vuelta, caminando rápidamente.

— Y yo que no lo haría. — Nos quedamos viendo por unos segundos en algo similar a una lucha de miradas, la cual, gané.

Pasó por mi lado sin decir palabra y se perdió entre la gente.

Sonreí satisfecha por mi triunfo, debía disfrutar las pequeñas cosas que conseguía ganarle, de lo contrario me volvería loca.

-o-

Al llegar, recogí cuantas bandejas pude y las atiborré de comida, llevándolas con cuidado hasta el lugar que ocupaban los cabezas hueca de los Alfa y Beta.

Al verme, dejaron de conversar para observarme y soltar risitas burlescas

— ¿Para qué vas a clases si trabajando de camarera te iría fenomenal? — Molestó Rosalie y Emmett se rió.

La ignoré olímpicamente y acomodé las estúpidas cosas, abriendo las latas de bebida antes de que me lo pidieran.

— Si aprende tan rápido la becadita— se mofó Alice esta vez y bastó una mirada de las mías para que desviara sus estúpidos ojos azules a la mesa.

Apreté los dientes al percatarme de que todos tenían su atención en mí. Si tengo un punto débil, es ese. Odio ser el florerito de mesa, cuando peleo es otro tema, pero siendo yo, solo Bella y sin poder golpear al que me moleste, me siento sumamente incómoda.

Me mordí el labio en un imbécil gesto que detestaba y terminé mi labor.

Cuando estaba por retirarme, sentí impactar algo en mi cabello.

— ¡Se te olvidaba esto! — Gritó Tyler y busqué a tientas lo lanzado, encontrándome con una patata frita.

Me tensé y empuñé mis manos, mi cuerpo sentía la necesidad de golpearlo, sin embargo, respiré profundo y seguí caminando sin voltearme.

Al llegar a la mesa que siempre compartía con las chicas, atravesando las otras donde me observaban de reojo y comentaban, solté un respiro apenas audible.

Había terminado…por hoy.

— ¿¡Qué mierda fue eso!? — Estalló Ángela y cerré los ojos, acariciándome la frente con cansancio.

— N…

— Y la estúpida dirá nuevamente un patético nada ¡Eso no es nada! — Exclamó señalando la mesa de la que venía.

— Ángela— musitó sorprendida Tanya.

— Estoy hasta la coronilla de esto— espetó mirándome y sentí que en mi interior comenzaba a burbujear el enfado.

— Pero no debes insultarla, tendrá sus razones— comentó Jess, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Victoria solo contemplaba en silencio, casi ajena.

— Cállense las dos. Esto es entre Bella y yo, ¿por qué les sirves la jodida comida? — Preguntó realmente indignada.

— Escucha, si no pueden dejar de preguntarme o si no puedes dejar de hacerlo, creo que lo mejor es que me vaya. No puedo decirles y no lo haré. — Con eso di por terminado mi discurso y procuré controlarme. Jamás me iría contra alguna de las chicas… Dios, eran casi mis hermanas.

— Pues entonces vete. — Habló entre dientes sin despegarme sus ojos oscuros de encima.

Sus palabras dolieron como la madre, pero evité hacer alguna mueca y recogí rápidamente mi almuerzo, parándome del mismo modo.

— Espera Bella…— trató de llamarme Tanya, y preferí ignorarla.

La verdad, no sabía si podría quedarme ahí un segundo más.

Me senté al otro lado, junto al basurero, y por tanto, nadie más se encontraba ahí.

Saqué mis audífonos y comencé a comer.

Sabía que a Ángela se le pasaría pronto y tampoco es que no le encontrara la razón, solo es que aún no sabía qué decirles, pues no quería involucrarlas.

Cada vez que le daba vueltas a ese asunto, la mente se me hacía nudos y prefería dejarlo, como ahora.

Terminé mi almuerzo y continué escuchando música, fingiendo hacer una tarea, aunque no hacía más que garabatear círculos deformes en el cuaderno.

Para cuando tocaron el timbre, me levanté presurosa ya que no quería llegar tarde a inglés. Ese ramo me costaba un infierno y odiaba perderme siquiera el saludo de la profesora.

Así que me paré y caminé aceleradamente, hasta que claro, a Don bastardo se le ocurrió tirarme de la mochila nuevamente y hacerme retroceder con fuerza.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

— Hey, cálmate. — Se rió— Debes…

— Ah, ya sé. ¿Quieres que recoja tu mesa? Asno estúpido. — Mascullé antes de ponerme en esa dirección.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste? — Interrogó a mi lado con cara entre molesta y estupefacta.

— Asno estúpido. — No me reprimí, él estaba preguntando ¿no?

— Creí que había quedado claro que tú estabas perdiendo mucho con lo que yo sabía. — Me tomó de los hombros y me zafé de un brusco movimiento, ya que aparte de asquearme, su toque dolía.

— Y creí que te había dejado claro que no quería que me tocaras— lo miré del mismo modo en que él me contemplaba.

— Recoge la mesa. — Dijo entre dientes y solté una risa burlesca

— ¿Es lo que haces cuando sientes que pierdes? ¿Mandar a tu oponente? Wau, creo que le estoy tomando verdadero miedo a Edward Masen— me mofé y su rostro se contrajo de ira.

— Deja de fastidiarme, Swan. No me provoques porque soy capaz de ir con el director y…

— Anda, hazlo y te pierdes toda tu preciada "diversión" — creo que justo ahora él quería agarrarme y desmembrarme con brutalidad. La simple idea de verlo intentarlo me hacía sonreír.

— Solo haz lo que te ordené, maldita sea— metió de forma "despreocupada" las manos a sus bolsillos y dirigió su mirada a otro sitio.

Lamentablemente, no podía llegar tarde, por lo que resignada me apresuré en hacerlo.

— Al final siempre terminarás obedeciéndome— susurró burlón al pasar por su lado e hice oídos sordos, apurando mis pies para llegar a mi salón.

Al hacerlo, contuve el aliento, pues la profesora ya había ingresado y me miraba seriamente.

— Solo por esta vez los dejaré entrar, pero tendrán que compartir banco, ya que el resto está lleno. — Entonces observé por sobre mi hombro y noté que era Masen.

Bueno, creo que me había equivocado y mi día sí podía ser peor. Jodida mierda.

Asentí y avancé rígidamente hasta los últimos puestos. No me gustaba sentarme tan lejos del pizarrón y tan cerca de algunos seres desagradables.

Me acomodé y no miré a nadie, solo saqué mi cuaderno y un lápiz.

— Saca mis cosas también. — Ordenó Masen y con un bufido alcancé su bolso y rebusqué por ellas. — Es el cuaderno negro— especificó y justo entonces lo encontré, dejándoselo con fuerza sobre el banco al igual que su pluma.

Me preparé a prestar atención, sin embargo, él habló.

— Estas clases me aburren… entretenme. — Pidió.

— No. — No me molesté en mirarlo, solo me concentré en lo que la profesora decía, apuntándolo en mi cuaderno.

— No puedes negarte a una de mis órdenes— susurró a mi oído y casi me caigo de la silla por alejarme de su asqueroso aliento.

— No te me vuelvas a acercar— exigí con una neblina roja cubriendo mi visión. Obviamente él se reía y tuve que tensar mi mandíbula y concentrar todas mis energías en no golpearlo.

A veces me preguntaba para qué me controlaba tanto.

Se mantuvo quieto por unos minutos, los cuales aproveché para copiar los ejemplos que la profesora anotaba en la pizarra.

— Cópialos en mi cuaderno también— el muy flojo tenía ambas manos tras la cabeza y me miraba con esa cara de "no puedes rebatirme nada".

Estaba metida en la materia, ya que pronto tenía exámenes, así es que solo tomé su cuaderno y me esforcé en copiar en los dos.

Para el final de la hora, tenía la mano acalambrada y garabatos que únicamente yo podría comprender. Mentalmente sonreí maquiavélicamente, ni en sus sueños él podría descifrar los jeroglíficos que le anoté. Claro que no lo hice de gusto, mi letra siempre ha sido ilegible para el resto.

Cuando cerraba ambos cuadernos más por costumbre que por complacerlo, la profesora llamó al orden.

— Debido a una sugerencia de uno de los alumnos, que he encontrado bastante acertada. No será una prueba la nota que nos corresponde, sino que un trabajo en parejas, cuya pauta les entregaré la próxima clase— asentí barajando la opción.

— ¿Uno escoge la pareja? — Preguntó una chica de delante.

— No, Sandra, es con el compañero de banco— Bien, ahí ya no me gustó nada.

Antes que yo alzara la mano, Masen lo hizo.

— ¿Sí, Edward? — Noté el fastidio de la profesora al tener que continuar respondiendo preguntas.

— Habitualmente no me siento con ella— me señaló con desdén y traté de no resoplar como tren.

— Lo sé, pero han llegado tarde y es lo que les tocó— se encogió de hombro y luego sonrió— Tómalo como una forma de conocer gente nueva— seh, qué buena idea. Rodé los ojos.

— Pero…

— No más preguntas. — Endureció la mandíbula y el salón se volvió silencioso de un minuto a otro. — Lo entregarán dentro de dos semanas, en carpeta y escrito en computador, les daré la pauta completa, como ya dije, la próxima clase. — Al terminar de hablar, el timbre resonó anunciando el fin de esta jornada.

Ella recogió sus cosas y sin demora se salió del salón.

— Lo haré sola. — Espeté cuando mi compañero de banco se puso de pie, echándose el bolso al hombro.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos.

— Vale, de todos modos pensaba ordenártelo. — Me rechinaron los dientes, pero pretendí ignorarlo ordenando mis cosas.

— ¿A qué esperas? ¿Quieres que barra el suelo que pisarás? — Interrogué con enfado al verlo de pie sin moverse.

— Pues ya que lo dices…

— Ash. — Exhalé, ignorándolo y saliendo velozmente del aula.

La semana fue semejante, por no decir igual, ya que se repetía con asquerosa monotonía la rutina impuesta. A excepción de que ya no me iba con las chicas, prefería no provocar más a Ángela.

Aunque no hacía falta hacerlo, no perdía el momento para fastidiarme con preguntas, miradas o comentarios y es cierto que tenemos el pacto de no golpearnos entre nosotras, pero joder, me entraban unas ganas de romperlo inmensas.

— ¡Bella la cena ya está! —Anunció Jess y dejé mi vieja laptop sobre la cama con la mitad del trabajo de inglés listo.

Por suerte el bastardo no me había importunado con nada más que con sus típicas órdenes de llevarle las cosas, incluyendo bolso y comida. Y oh, tuve que darle mi número de celular. Lo ordenó así es que no pude rebatirle mucho.

Me lamenté mientras bajaba la escalera.

Me senté junto a Jessica y Tanya, que me dirigían la palabra y frente a Victoria. Ángela ocupaba el lugar más alejado a mí en la mesa.

Presté atención a mi plato y guardé silencio, el cual parecía extenderse en todas direcciones en la casa. Nada crujía, nada sobrevolaba sobre nuestras cabezas.

Era incómodo, determiné.

Y entonces, mientras me llevaba a la boca la tercera cucharada, mi celular con su viejo sonido de llamada rompió el tenso silencio.

— Lo siento— lo saqué torpemente y quise gemir al leer el nombre de la persona. — ¿Qué? —Contesté de mala manera.

— ¿Interrumpo? — Rió burlonamente— Pues no me importa, quiero que mañana ordenes mi cuarto— me acaricié la sien.

— Bien. —Contesté y de inmediato le colgué.

— ¡Ya lo he comprendido todo! — Exclamó Ángela y me sobresalté.

— ¿Qué has comprendido? — Le preguntó Jessica y por unos segundos hiperventilé.

— Ya sé por qué Bella hace lo que hace— se puso de pie y no sé la razón por la cual todas lo copiamos.

Caminó hacia mí, casi resoplando.

— Ángela…— La voz de Vicky fue de advertencia.

— ¡Nada de Ángela! ¿No lo ven? — Se rió sombríamente— ¡Es la putita de Masen!— Okey, sé que hay un pacto de por medio y toda esa mierda, pero ella estaba cruzando los límites.

Oí las exclamaciones ahogadas del resto del grupo y la miré realmente mal.

— Estás diciendo incoherencias, Ángela. — Traté de bajarle el perfil y así no obedecer a mi instinto malvado.

— Incoherencias son las que nos has dicho desde que llegaste, seguramente todo lo que nos contaste son mentiras y esto es lo que querías ¿te cambiarás a la casa de los Alfa? ¿Vivirás con los lujos que te da ser la zorra de Edward?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Me tienes jodidamente harta! ¡Estás diciendo puras mierdas! — Estallé y el silencio reinó por unos segundos.

— Chicas, chicas— intervino Tanya, poniéndose a mi derecha, por su parte Victoria se colocó junto a Ángela.

— No, es que es suficiente. No tienes una estúpida idea de lo que está pasando ni por qué hago lo que hago, ni ustedes. — Señalé al resto.

— Entonces dínoslo— Ángela me dio un empujón y me mordí los labios para no golpearla, conteniéndome de empuñar las manos.

— Creo que esto está llegando demasiado lejos— evité el tema y quise irme, pero ella me tomó de la muñeca y me vi en la obligación de alejarla.

— ¡No huyas cobarde!

— Déjame tranquila, no quiero…

— ¿No quieres contarnos lo que pasa entre Masen y tú? ¿Eh? Contesta las malditas preguntas Isabella. — Comencé a perder el control y la sensación de calor de ira iba en claro aumento.

— Ángela, basta. — Mis manos se tensaban por sí solas y era difícil no responderle.

Volvió a empujarme y vi todo rojo.

— ¡Déjame te he dicho! — Me le fui encima antes de procesar la idea.

— Bella, no lo hagas— pidió Tanya mirándome como si no me conociera.

— Es que estoy harta… esto… me sobrepasa— me dejé caer en el peldaño, escondiendo mi rostro entre las manos.

Estuve a punto de golpear a Ángela y eso era inaceptable.

— Bella… cuéntanos, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras— sentí a la pelirroja de rizos acomodar mi cabello tras la oreja.

— Sí, nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos— habló Jessica y comencé a tener real deseos de llorar; no solía perder el dominio sobre mis sentimientos y en verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar.

— Puedes confiar— comentó Vicky.

— Y si te gusta ese estúpido, pues lo aceptaré. — Habló a regañadientes Ángela y sonreí, con los ojos un tanto ardientes.

Alcé la cabeza para ver a las que eran mi familia.

— No me gusta ese tipo, jamás me enamoraría de un bastardo como él— me sorbí la nariz porque de pronto me habían entrado unas terribles ganas de llorar.

Ellas seguían mis movimientos con atención.

— En ese caso, lo siento mucho Bella— se disculpó Ángela luciendo arrepentida.

— No, yo les debo una disculpa— me quedé mirando mi muñeca desnuda y con un suspiro la alcé.

Contuvieron el aliento.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no traes el brazalete? — Preguntó Jessica.

— Porque fui una descuidada… y me descubrieron— revelé y devolví mi brazo a su lugar.

— Oh por Dios… entonces…—comenzó Tanya.

— Masen te descubrió— terminó Victoria.

— Y a cambio de su silencio, debo obedecerle— se sentía realmente bien liberar esto. No sabía hasta qué punto me pesaba el tema.

— ¿Y por qué no nos habías contado? — Interrogó Ángela.

— Porque no quería involucrarlas… entiendan que si me pillan a mí, ustedes están vulnerables— expliqué.

— Por eso no las dejaste ir a pelear ese día…— reflexionó Tanya.

— Me siento jodidamente arrepentida— exhaló bruscamente la chica con mechas rojas.

— Y yo— la secundó Victoria y me apresuré en negar con la cabeza.

— No, en verdad yo lo estoy. Si no le hubiera abofeteado, nada estaría pasando.

— Bueno, en eso tienes razón— apoyó Áng.

Nos quedamos calladas unos minutos.

— ¿Qué haremos? Con las peleas, digo— preguntó Tanya.

No podría describir cómo me sentía justo ahora, aunque sí muy apoyada y en familia. No tenía sentido ocultarles la verdad a las chicas, me había equivocado.

— No lo sé… supongo que tendría que hacerlo por mi cuenta, apartarme de ustedes.

— ¿Por qué no vamos y lo golpeamos? Somos cinco contra uno y ahí veremos si le quedan ganas de acusarte— no hace falta decir de quién era ese comentario.

— Él realmente nos odia, aunque confesó que más a mí que a ustedes.

— ¿Te dijo la razón? — Inquirió Jess.

— Sí, porque no tengo dinero. Es un clasista— le resté importancia con un gesto.

— Yo creo que debemos seguir unidas. Ese bastardo no debe enterarse de que sabemos y si lo hace, pues que se afirme los pantalones, si es que tiene.

— Y que ni se le ocurra hacerte algo, sino…

— Chicas, yo también sé pelear. — Sonreí y ellas me siguieron.

— En fin, ¿para qué te llamó? — Preguntó Jessica.

— Quiere que ordene su habitación mañana— resoplaron.

— Creo que si él te está haciendo pasar un infierno, tú puedes hacérselo pasar el doble— sonrió malvadamente Ángela.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó Tanya.

— Si él quiere que le ordenes la habitación, hazlo. Pero que no le sea cómodo. Puedes obedecerle, aunque eso no le asegura que lo harás del modo en que quiere— comencé a entender para dónde iba ella y sonreí.

— Exactamente ¿qué estás planeando? — Interrogué con una mueca de gusto.

Sí, definitivamente contarles fue la mejor idea.

Ahora sí que Masen probaría de su propia medicina.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Bella ya les dijo la verdad y esto se pondrá interesante jeje<strong>_

_**Espero estén muy bien, y les agradezco el apoyo con esta historia, a los que agregan a favoritos, a alertas y leen, ¡bienvenidos los nuevos lectores silenciosos! Si es que hay alguno, claro :P**_

_**Bueno, esto será breve, ya que voy de salida pero no iba a dejar de subir cap ;) y quizá nos leamos antes del miércoles, ojalá y alcance. En fin, dejo de aburrir y esperando que les haya gustado el capítulo, las dejo c:**_

_**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

_**PD: perdonen cualquier error ortográfico que haya podido pasar por alto, juro que le eché varias revisadas antes de publicar **_


	6. Planes

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo VI**

**"Planes"**

…

— ¿Estás segura que es esa su habitación? — Le pregunté en un susurro a Tanya, las otras chicas vigilaban las entradas a la casa Alfa.

— Sí, una vez tuve que dar un informativo y pasé cuarto por cuarto. Sé que es el suyo.

— Vale— asentí trepándome al árbol y luego al tejado.

— Te esperaremos cerca, ¡estaremos vigilando! — Me susurró y alcé el pulgar, antes de equilibrarme para caminar por la línea del techo.

Todo se encontraba en silencio y no era para menos. Reí al imaginar el rostro de Masen.

Con cuidado abrí un ventanal que me dejaba en el pasillo que me llevaría a su cuarto.

Procuré ir de puntitas y una vez en la puerta que yo quería, la abrí sigilosamente.

El bastardo yacía dormido en la cama del modo más desordenado posible, con todos sus miembros repantigados sin orden ni concierto, enredado en la sábana que era lo que se mantenía en su sitio. El resto se encontraba en el suelo, al igual que toda la ropa que tenía, seguramente.

Su cuarto era un verdadero asco.

Por lo que disfruté enormemente lo que hice a continuación.

Conteniendo las risitas, me aproximé lo justo para que todo resultara como quería y preparé mis pulmones.

— ¡Masen! — Grité con la fuerza máxima de ellos, expulsando todo el aire y me alejé a tiempo, ya que se irguió de inmediato con todo y sábana, golpeándose con la pared en una acción bastante asustadiza.

Lo observé cubriéndome la boca apenas, aunque pronto ya fue imposible y solté tremendas carcajadas, doblándome en dos por causa de ellas. Ese milisegundo se quedaba para siempre en mi mente, de eso no cabía duda.

Miró alrededor desorientado y luego a mí, su rostro pasó de la estupefacción a la furia al reconocer mi figura contorsionada por la risa.

Su cara de recién despertado era graciosísima, tenía todo el pelo revuelto en un lío y los ojos bastante más pequeños que lo normal. No lucía guapo, para nada.

— Swan, ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo a las…? — Sacó su reloj oculto por unas camisetas y abrió los ojos con asombro y enojo— ¡a las seis de la mañana! ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó poniendo mirada de desquiciado. Bien, Áng, tu plan fue un éxito rotundo. Alabé mentalmente a la chica.

— ¿Me pediste que ordenara? ¿No? — Respondí petulante, gozándome en verlo tan desaliñado. — Pues eso vine a hacer, así que si te retiras— hice un gesto con mis manos hacia la puerta y apretó los labios.

— Yo no te dije que vinieras a esta hora, por Dios mujer, ¿qué anda mal contigo? — Se talló el rostro.

— Nada, yo sí tengo cosas qué hacer y no me puedo dar el lujo de perder tiempo. Así es que ve yéndote ya— troné mis dedos y se me quedó viendo unos segundos de modo inescrutable antes de poner una mueca de disgusto y obedecerme.

Joder, Ángela era una puta genio, no me cansaría de repetirlo.

Se quitó la sábana y buscó con ojos adormilados ropa entre el desorden que mantenía, luego, dándome una mirada de enojo salió de la habitación.

Ni me molesté en mirar debajo de su rostro, seguramente era lo que esperaba hiciera y que me pusiera tartamuda el ver su pecho desnudo, pero eso jamás sucedería. Él no me movía el piso de ninguna forma más que de aversión.

Me acerqué a la ventana y silbé bajito y de forma aguda, tanto que fácilmente podría confundirse con el trinar de un pájaro. Era nuestra clave y pronto aparecieron bajo la ventana.

— ¿Se fue? — Articuló con los labios Jess y asentí.

Y sin más comenzaron a trepar.

A los segundos tenía a las cuatro chicas paradas frente a mí.

— Salió de puta madre— susurré sonriente.

— Su rostro debió ser impagable.

— Y se golpeó con la pared— reí.

— Pero bueno, luego comentamos. Comencemos a ordenar.

— ¿Guantes? — Preguntó Tanya alzando una ceja.

— Listos— los hicimos sonar y sin preámbulos levantamos la ropa, amontonándola sobre la cama y prosiguiendo a tomar el resto de las cosas desperdigadas por la habitación.

Si algo quedaba en sus muebles, sería un milagro. Parecía tener todo disperso en el piso, era un sucio de lo peor.

Por lo menos no había rastro de "cosas desagradables" ni tampoco malos olores.

Entonces, mientras sacábamos lo que había debajo del catre, oí sus pasos aproximarse.

— Mierda, mierda… tienen que esconderse o irse— dije apresurada y ellas miraron a todas direcciones perdidas.

— Vámonos, por la ventana. Rápido, rápido— apuró Victoria, precipitándose primero y desapareciendo, así mismo lo hizo el resto y me alejé de allí, justo a tiempo para que Masen me viera de pie con una camiseta entre las manos.

Ya no tenía cara de sueño ni espanto, traía el pelo húmedo cayéndole por los ojos y en la boca esa sonrisilla suya de suficiencia.

Imbécil, quise gritarle. Quería que tuviera sueño y pareciera un zombie, no como si estuviera acostumbrado a levantarse a esta hora.

— ¿Guantes? — Interrogó de buen humor, entrando sin más y secándose el cabello con una toalla.

— Uno nunca sabe qué puede encontrarse. — Di por terminada la conversación y proseguí, resignada, a terminar sola mi labor.

Mientras yo iba recogiendo algunas cosas del suelo y colocándolas en orden según a mí me pareciera, él se hizo un hueco en la cama y se quedó ahí tumbado con una revista entre las manos.

Y todo iba bien hasta que lo descubrí mirándome.

— ¿Qué? — Pregunté de mal humor.

— ¿Te avergüenza que te mire? — Se rió burlonamente.

— ¿Te avergüenza ser tan estúpido? — Por suerte, solo me faltaba el montón de ropa y hacer la cama, con eso terminaba el aseo de su dormitorio.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

— ¿Qué parte de sé tu secreto no entiendes? — Interrogó.

— Yo entiendo todo perfectamente, por eso no tengo necesidad de pagar mis estudios, esto—me toqué la cabeza— me los financia más que bien—sonreí al ver su expresión enojada.

Si creía que tenerme obedeciéndole iba a ser simple, se encontraba muy equivocado.

— Yo diría que es el único camino que te queda, pues no tienes dinero— fingí meditarlo.

— Prefiero tener modales y cerebro, que tener un montón de dinero. El dinero se gana y yo puedo hacerlo. — Me encogí de hombros, poniendo la camiseta en la pila sobre la cama.

— Oh, sí. Peleando, qué buen trabajo— ironizó y me rechinaron los dientes.

— Yo hago algo por mí misma, al menos. — Contesté— y no tienes derecho a juzgarme. Ni siquiera me conoces.

— Te conozco lo suficiente como para quererte enseñar tu lugar. — Su voz fue hielo y mi mirada fuego.

— Yo sé mi lugar y lo ocupo gustosa. Quizá tú deberías aprender algo de eso, pareces no ubicarte ahora.

— ¿Perdona? Estás en mi habitación y…

— Sí, porque tú no eres capaz de ordenar tus propios desastres. Me pregunto qué será de ti cuando no haya alguien dispuesto u obligado a hacer lo que quieres y arreglar tus errores. Das pena, Masen. — Sonreí triunfal y arrugó la revista que leía, lanzándola lejos. — Oh y ahora me ordenarás que levante ese papel— continué burlándome.

— Cállate, Swan. — Espetó entre dientes y rodé los ojos remedándolo con muecas.

Y de pronto tenía su mano ejerciendo una dolorosa presión sobre mis moretones.

— ¡Suéltame! ¿Hasta cuándo debo decirte que me da asco que me toques? — Odiaba que lo hiciera porque siempre me hacía daño y además, no estábamos en confianza como para que se tomara tales atribuciones.

— Pues me importa un carajo lo que a ti te dé asco— se encontraba demasiado cerca de mi rostro, aunque no me inmuté por su cercanía y mantuve mi postura erguida e irónica.

— A mí si te importa o no, pero no voy a tolerarlo— expliqué— y ya aléjate, hay una esencia de podredumbre que te rodea— fingí olisquear e hice una mueca de asco— que no soporto y a menos que quieras que estropee tu cara alfombra, apártate. — Su mirada era intimidante y se esforzaba, debía darle crédito por eso. Pero de todas maneras aún no se podía comparar a lo que mis ojos eran capaces de hacer.

— Desde ahora vas a guardar silencio cuando te encuentres cerca de mí, es una orden ¿lo has comprendido? — No le respondí— ¿Lo entendiste? — Presionó y procuré no reírme— Joder, te hice una pregunta, respóndeme— hizo el amago de tomarme de los hombros y se lo pensó mejor, bajando las manos casi de inmediato.

Después de todo, el que parecía obedecer era él, no yo y aquello comenzaba a complacerme de veras.

Ni todo su dinero le daba el coraje que yo me había conseguido hacer.

— Pues tú dijiste que no querías que hablara— sonreí sobradamente y leí en sus ojos el deseo que tenía de hacerme daño. Sin embargo, se contuvo y a cambio se pasó las manos por el cabello, saliendo apresuradamente de su cuarto. — ¡Sí! — Hice un gesto triunfal y muy satisfecha, continué doblando su ropa de marca.

-o-

Cuando acabé de meter sus prendas en los cajones, pasé la aspiradora y ordené unos últimos detalles. Eso ocurrió más o menos a las ocho de la mañana, y en la casa aún no se levantaba nadie, solo Masen que daba vueltas en el primer piso, dejándome trabajar sin interrupciones.

Era un bobo, me reí mentalmente, si yo tuviera una persona que hace de "esclavo" no me iría de un lugar que es mío solo porque no tolero a ese alguien. Yo haría que me respetara y obedeciera, claro que de un modo más simpático y no tan autoritario.

Él nunca podría ganarse mi buena voluntad, nunca haría algo porque yo quisiera. Lo único que estaba deseando es que se aburriera de una vez y me dejara tranquila.

Me alegré al ver terminado mi trabajo y no me entretuve mirando cómo era su cuarto, me precipité a la ventana y cuando estaba a punto de saltar, se abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — Su voz era molesta y me regocijé en verlo enojarse al no contestarle. — Joder, te estoy preguntando algo, ¡responde! —Sonreí.

— Irme. — Me encogí de hombros.

— Pues no te vas aún— metió las manos en los bolsillos, y yo ya sabía que me iba a "ordenar" algo.

Bufé, pero no dejé mi posición para saltar al techo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— El desayuno, para mí y el resto de los Alfa— sonrió con arrogancia y miré hacia el cielo, pidiendo explicaciones de forma cansada.

— Okey. — Me alejé y caminé hasta la mitad del cuarto. — ¿Dónde está la cocina?

— Veo que has hecho un excelente trabajo, ¿no te ves como sirvienta? Ese es un trabajo apropiado para ti, ¿no crees? — Provocó.

— ¿No te ves como…?

— Cállate. Te ordené que guardaras silencio en mi presencia. — Me interrumpió y me mordí la lengua, tragándome el insulto. — La cocina está bajando las escaleras… seguro la encuentras, los pobres siempre saben cómo llegar a la comida ¿no? — Soltó una carcajada y pasé por su lado.

En un principio quería golpearlo "accidentalmente" con mi cuerpo, pero luego reflexioné en que me haría daño y masoquista yo no era.

Así que lo ignoré y bajé a la primera planta donde no había ni una sola alma en pie, de hecho, podía escuchar los ronquidos saliendo de las habitaciones.

Caminé sigilosamente de todas maneras, ya que no deseaba que me vieran en esta casa.

Los corredores estaban relativamente limpios y tenía varias salidas a salones diversos, en uno se encontraban los juegos de vídeo, en otro, computadores nuevos, una mesa de pool… en fin, todo lo que podría tener un grupo de chicos con mucho dinero.

Seguramente tenían una habitación que les servía de despensa de condones y cosas por el estilo.

Contuve la carcajada ante la imagen mental y continué andando, hasta que di con la cocina.

No era muy grande y se notaba que vivían hombres aquí, pues la loza se amontonaba en los muebles y había partes chorreadas de lo que fue una comida o el intento de.

Con una mueca de asco busqué pan y lo puse en la tostadora, mientras preparaba jugo de sobre en un recipiente.

En esas iba cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar caer lo que sostenía con el sobresalto.

— Hola— saludé dejándolo sobre una mesa.

— ¿Dónde estás? Hace bastante que tendrías que haber terminado— era Ángela.

— Lo sé, es este bastardo imbécil que me hizo prepararle el desayuno a todos— mascullé enfadada revolviendo el jugo de naranja.

— Hijo de…

— Bella— ahora era Tanya al teléfono— tengo un plan excelente. Jess conoce unas gotas que los hará encadenarse al baño— soltó una risita.

— ¿De verdad? Me gusta cómo suena eso— dirigí una mirada al pasillo vacío. Y entonces ellas comenzaron a hablar todas a la vez. — Hey, chicas… chicas, cálmense que no puedo oírlas.

— No es tan brillante…— oí el intento de hablar de Victoria.

— Ash, cállate. Voy de inmediato a dejarlas— comentó gustosa Áng.

— No, no, esperen— justo cuando iba a hablar, Vicky se hizo escuchar.

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿No te das cuenta que es demasiado pronto? Vamos paso por paso, no hay que entregarle todo el infierno en un día.

— ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? — Preguntó Tanya.

— A que primero debes ganarte su confianza.

— Pff, por favor— bufé, haciendo peripecias para sostener el teléfono y poner más pan en la tostadora.

— Cállate Bella, déjame seguir— se le fue todo lo pacifista. —Como decía, si te ganas su confianza… él no dudará en comerse lo que le des y podrías dejarlo en una vergüenza mayor… solo piénsalo. Él, sus amigos Alfa y las Beta conectados de forma directa y exclusiva a los inodoros del colegio…

— ¡Imagina esa cosa! ¡Sería increíble y graciosísima! — La interrumpió Ángela.

Lo medité unos segundos, en los que oí el sonido de un golpe seco, entonces supuse que Victoria había perdido la paciencia.

— Vale, el plan es que ahora les des su desayuno de mierda y que no sospeche nada, entonces cuando sea el tiempo preciso, te pasamos las gotas y se las pones en el almuerzo. Para cuando el estúpido se dé cuenta, estará con mil rollos de papel higiénico bajo los brazos.

— O entre las piernas— rió Tanya, soltando una carcajada que secundé.

— Vale, tienes el don Victoria. Seguiré tu plan aunque ahora no sienta que es lo mejor— suspiré resignada y en eso oí unos pasos en la escalera. — Debo colgar, al rato hablamos. — Rápidamente corté la llamada y metí el aparato en mi bolsillo trasero.

Velozmente puse las tostadas en una bandeja relativamente limpia y terminé con el jugo, dejándolas al lado.

— Este parece ser tu elemento ¿eh? — Molestó aquel individuo al que detesto.

Me limité a ignorarle y finalicé echándole mermelada al pan. Había como para alimentarnos a nostras y quizá un poco más, y eso es decir mucho. Somos unas comilonas de lo peor.

Me limpié las manos en el pantalón jeans y me dispuse a ir.

— Espero…—dijo, sin tocarme esta vez. Volví, irritada, mi cara hacia él. — Por tu propio bien que la comida no nos haga algo, de lo contrario verás de lo que soy capaz— no reprimí mis deseos de reír y asentí, muerta de la risa ante su amenaza. En serio tenía que aprender a concentrar su mirada de enojo, daba risa, así de simple. Salí aún riendo.

Sabía que había quedado enojado, pero eso no hacía más que aumentar mi buen ánimo.

-o-

Los días fueron pasando, y seguí cada consejo de las chicas, bueno, casi todos. Traté de evitar los de Ángela, ya que básicamente se trataban de torturas físicas que me daba asco practicarle, porque ya sabes, me da repulsión el simple hecho de respirar el mismo aire. A mí me importaba bien poco si él tenía dinero y si este era un colegio de ricos, yo tenía mi lugar aquí y me lo había ganado a pulso y nadie me iba a meter lo contrario en el cabeza.

Por otro lado, sus _órdenes_ eran todo el tiempo las mismas, no tenía más imaginación, supuse. Aunque para mí era mejor. Claro que sí aprendió a mandarme sus tareas para que las hiciera.

— ¿De qué es hoy? — Interrogó la pelirroja de ojos verdes, echándose un apio a la boca.

— Uhm… cálculo y física— apoyé mis codos sobre la mesa mientras tragaba mi comida.

— ¿Es que no puede hacer nada por el mismo? — La irritación de Ángela era palpable.

— No le funciona el cerebro, ¿recuerdas? — Comentó Tanya, hurtando una papa frita del plato de Jess, quien se distraía con un libro de medicina.

— Lo que le falta es imaginación. Han pasado ¿qué? ¿Dos semanas? Y no se le ha ocurrido nada nuevo— terminé de engullir mis fideos y me acomodé con las piernas estiradas sobre una silla vacía.

— ¿Te quejas? — Sonrió Vicky.

— Nop, solo me asombra. Es que se cree _tan _malo— reí y Jess despegó la mirada de las letras.

— De todos modos no deberías meterte con el grupito ese, sabes que son unos pesados— comentó y me encogí de hombros.

— La verdad, me da exactamente igual. Él se divierte haciendo esto y vanagloriándose con sus amigos de que me "domó" y tengo que aguantarme en silencio. Solo voy a jugar su juego. Ya sabes lo que dicen, no les hagas a otros lo que no te gustaría que te hicieran. Y en la vida todo se devuelve— finalicé robándole una papa.

— Pero tú no eres la vida— sostuvo con una firmeza suave tan característica de ella.

— No, solo le echo una mano. Tiene muchos asuntos que ajustar y se tarda demasiado—le guiñé un ojo y bufó, negando y volviéndose a sumergir en la lectura.

— ¡Sí, esas son las palabras de una Dark Lady! — Musitó Ángela, emocionada.

— A propósito, ¿cuándo volveremos? He oído rumores de que nos extrañan— Tanya se quitó un rizo del hombro.

— Uhm… yo creo que el viernes estaría bien— asentí. Sí, ya ha pasado el tiempo necesario y dudaba que él fuera a estar ahí, después de todo, un hijito de papá no suele estar en esos lugares de "mala muerte".

Por lo que aguardé ansiosa a despejar un poco mi mente con una buena pelea.

Suena salvaje y de cierto modo, lo es. Y joder, ¡lo estoy deseando!

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ya en el otro pasan varias cosas interesantes jeje <strong>_

_**¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Sé que seguramente esperan una explicación y esa es que han sido días horribles llenos de miles de cosas que hacer y estudiar, mi pobre cerebro está a un paso de enseñar la banderita blanca T_T y lamento no haber actualizado en toda la semana, pero… quizá hoy pueda subir otro a eso de las diez o nueve hora de Chile. Así que esperando ser disculpada, les doy las gracias por los reviews, alertas y favoritos, además de leer la historia y tener paciencia para esperar los capítulos. **_

_**Nos estaremos leyendo al rato, espero jaja **_

_**Un abrazote y muchas bendiciones!**_

_**Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto **_


	7. Empatar no es perder

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Empatar no es perder"**

…

— Creo que está todo cubierto— Victoria habló, interrumpiéndonos en nuestra labor de cambiarnos ropa o bueno, de ponernos los trajes.

— No…—dudé, mordiéndome los labios. Al percatarme de que lo hacía, lo dejé. Odiaba el gesto. — Chicas… las estoy exponiendo— suspiré lanzándome al sofá de cuerina gastada.

— Nada de eso Bella. — Tanya ya vestida se sentó a mi lado.

— Estamos vestidas iguales, si él llega a estar ahí…

— Nos verá y lo sabrá.

— Y tendrá que cuidarse las espaldas— terminó Ángela, colocándose a la izquierda de Vicky.

Las contemplé un segundo y sonreí.

— Son las mejores.

— Oh, lo sabemos— Jessica rió.

Ellas en serio eran mi familia, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaban a mi lado apoyándome firmemente.

— Pero bueno, basta de dramones y marchémonos que esta noche… ¡esta noche es de las Omega!

— ¡Sí! — Vitoreamos el comentario de Áng y nos precipitamos a la puerta.

Esta vez fuimos las cinco en el coche, y Jessica se quedó para cuidar que nadie se acercara.

— Cualquier cosa te enviaremos un texto— comenté cerrándole la puerta luego que asintiera.

Caminamos con precaución atravesando el bosque y sus trampas naturales de ramas y musgos resbalosos.

— ¿Alguien sabe que volvemos? — Interrogó Tanya.

— Solo lo saben los suficientes — le guiñó un ojo a la chica de mechas rojas.

— Como mera precaución guarden muy bien sus brazaletes para que no venga el estúpido de Mike y se los quite— él era el chico más tonto de los Alfa y por ende el perrito faldero de las cabecillas, que son Emmett, Jasper y Masen. Este último ni siquiera tiene el miligramo de respeto que tienen los otros, merecedores de llamarlos por sus nombres.

Se rieron, claramente.

— Ese chico no sería capaz de respirar sin que el rubio oxigenado se lo dijera— molestó Victoria.

— Y él de decírselo sí su hermanito no se lo ordena. No entiendo por qué le obedecen sí es un estúpido—comentó Ángela.

— Estúpido y todo logró descubrir a Bells. — Miré mal a Tanya.

— Primera vez que soy tan impulsiva y ocurre una desgracia ¿no crees que es injusto? — Comenté algo sentida.

— Espera, creí haber escuchado que te llamó más tonta que Masen— dijo maliciosa Victoria.

— Oh, no sé tú Bella… pero eso en mi casa es paliza— negó Ángela y soltamos unas risas breves.

— Son unas arpías— se "indignó" la pelirroja de rizos.

— Pues no podemos negar nuestra naturaleza— luego de esa frase nos quedamos en silencio y adoptamos una postura cautelosa al mirar a todas direcciones, peinando cada rincón a fin de encontrar alguna amenaza.

Al final, todo estaba bien, por lo que continuamos caminando, confundiéndonos con la fría noche y su oscuridad apabullante.

Nos metimos en el agujero y de inmediato advertimos los gritos, los silbidos y el aroma tan característico del recinto. Sudor, cerveza, humedad… peleas clandestinas.

— ¿Listas? — Nos miramos acomodando nuestras máscaras de forma más segura.

— Listas. — Asentimos avanzando entre los escombros y estudiantes tan borrachos como para ser considerados bultos.

Decir que la gente enloqueció, sería decir poco.

Mis tímpanos no admitían tal cantidad de vítores, gritos y golpes contra las cosas.

Sonreímos, lanzándoles besos mientras nos abríamos paso caminando de forma provocativa.

Adoraba la sensación, adoraba sentirme tan viva.

Esto me salía tan natural y simple como respirar, no debía forzarme a nada… solo lo hacía y sentía que era correcto.

Mi cuerpo, mis músculos y nervios se encontraban preparados para la descarga de adrenalina y ya solo quería comenzar.

Varias chicas que serían nuestras contrincantes, empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas y no tenía que ser bruja para reconocer sus rostros de temor.

Ellas no nos esperaban, obviamente.

Entonces me pregunté cuánto habrían ganado con nuestra ausencia.

— Míralas— susurró Tanya a mi oído, mientras le seguía sonriendo a los babosos de las otras casas, que nos comían con los ojos y soltaban piropos bastante procaces.

— Lo sé, se orinarán en cualquier momento— reí.

— Hay una chica Beta aquí— comentó burlona Victoria.

— La pido— anunció Ángela colocándose a nuestro lado, formando una fila de ropa negra.

—Iré a ver lo de las apuestas, estos tipos están eufóricos por nuestra llegada, por lo que huelo unas grandes ganancias— anunció Tanya trasladando sus largas piernas hacia el chico alto y corpulento que manejaba el dinero.

— Y yo a ver contra quién nos toca— Victoria desapareció en una masa de hombres que la devoraban con la mirada, mas no la tocaban.

Me quedé intercambiando miradas y breves frases con Ángela que se encontraba realmente feliz de volver y la verdad, yo también… por una parte, mientras que por la otra tenía miedo de que nos pillaran o más bien, me pillaran y por mi causa a las chicas.

En eso pensaba cuando me tomaron del brazo con suavidad forzada.

— Tengo una orden para ti— por más que quisiera negarlo, mi corazón se aceleró por causa del temor que embargó mis sentidos y pensamientos.

— Qué mierdas haces…

— Cállate, no olvides lo que te ordené—rodé los ojos y miré de soslayo a Ángela, quien observaba la escena con los puños tensos.

Odiaba que Masen se encontrara en este sitio, la alegría y euforia de hacía algunos segundos había desaparecido en una nube de desagrado y sentimiento de robo de espacio. ¿Qué hacía él aquí de todas maneras?

— Ashley, la chica Beta que está por allá— seguí de mal modo la dirección de su mano. En una esquina, vestida como una vaquera porno con los senos escapándosele de la camisa a cuadros, se encontraba la delgada y "famosa" chica.

— ¿Quieres que le quite la blusa para que la puedas ver como quieres? — Reí de su expresión de fastidio.

— Te he dicho que guardes silencio, joder. — Me apretó el brazo y lo quité con enojo.

— Como vuelvas a hacer eso me olvidaré de toda esta mierda y te golpearé tan duro que no podrás moverte, y una vez que estés ahí te violaré con todas tus revistas porno— sentencié y pareció un segundo atontado antes de reír sarcásticamente.

— Como sea Swan— de sus labios mi apellido era profanado, pero me ahorré la energía malvada para la pelea y por ende, para ganar el dinero. — Hoy— se acercó de improviso a mí, poniendo su boca muy cerca de mi oído. Me removí inquieta— pelearás con Ashley… y no ganarás— me aparté como si hubiera sido impactada por un carro.

Yo tenía que haber oído mal.

— ¿Qué? Estarás demente.

— Es una orden. — Y sin decir más que una carcajada se alejó perdiéndose entre un grupo de chicos que fumaban como condenados.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya podemos pegarle? — Ángela a mi lado saltaba dispuesta a lanzarse en contra suya. — Estoy lista— rotó el cuello, provocando una sinfonía de crujido de huesos.

— Es un bastardo, un maldito bastardo de mierda y lo odio, ¡lo odio maldita sea! — Me golpeé los muslos y mi grito de frustración se vio consumido por la algarabía, pues la primera pelea iniciaba.

— Podemos…

— ¡No! ¡No podemos! — Respondí de mala manera y rodó los ojos, yéndose lejos haciendo un gesto de desdén con la mano.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Preguntó Victoria.

Tanya peleaba con la chica en el centro, consumida por la gente del rededor.

— Quiero pelear con la tipa Beta— me limité a decir.

— Pero…

— El bastardo me lo ordenó. — Escupí entre dientes.

— Vale, de inmediato lo haré… te advierto que es tu turno luego que Tanya acabe con aquélla— se marchó meneando las caderas.

Me quedé de pie con los brazos cruzados resoplando como toro enfadado. Le odiaba más si es que era posible.

Apenas oía el ruido de fondo, pues mis oídos se negaban a escuchar cualquier cosa fuera de mi eco malvado y asesino clamando por la sangre del bastardo ¡es que él no tenía ningún derecho a hacerme perder contra una Beta! ¡Una Beta maldita sea!

Y en esos devaneos homicidas me encontraba cuando se me cruzó por la mente algo.

Él no dijo _pierde_, sino _no ganes._ Y entre perder y ganar, quedaba el empate ¿no?

La tensión de mis miembros se disolvió apenas esbocé una sonrisa.

Pues bien, no ganaría pero tampoco perdería.

— Soy un puto genio— reí, ya que la idea me llenaba de júbilo.

Apenas terminé mis cavilaciones escuché que vitoreaban _Dark Lady_, por lo que descruzando mis brazos caminé provocativamente meneando el trasero de aquí allá, sonriendo bajo la máscara al notar a los chicos sonrojados-por el alcohol, mayoritariamente- observarme mientras la asustadiza Beta se colocaba en el sitio designado.

Los tipos del recinto enloquecidos más que nada por lo morboso que iba a verse el espectáculo de senos que daría Ashley, me abrieron paso para ubicarme a su frente.

Era una mujer que únicamente gustaba de exhibirse y me podía dar cuenta en dos cosas, principalmente. Primera, su atuendo no era cómodo para pelear y segundo, le prestaba más atención a los muchachos que la piropeaban soezmente que a mí, quien le patearía el riquillo trasero.

Eché una breve ojeada, buscando al bastardo para que no se perdiera ni un solo segundo.

Al encontrarlo nuestras miradas chocaron y le enseñé mi dedo corazón.

La gente enloqueció, pues no sabía con exactitud para quién iba y eso les producía cierta diversión. Chiflados, pensé antes de concentrarme en Ashley, que parecía verme por primera vez y notaba genuino terror en su rostro.

Sí, niñita, esa es la reacción correcta.

Nos indicaron que podíamos comenzar y ella dudó sobre sus pies.

¡No tenía ni idea de qué hacer! Reí mentalmente.

Lo sentía por sus papitos, porque tendrían que pagarle una cirugía a cuerpo completo.

Ese fue mi último pensamiento antes de írmele encima y lanzarle golpes.

Bloqueó unos cuantos, y me dio otros, que más que todo eran arañazos y manotazos que probablemente dejarían moretones.

Procuré controlarme, ya que tampoco la quería dejar inconsciente, solo demostrarle a un impávido Masen que nadie podría contra mí, ni siquiera él que creía tenerme en las palmas de sus manos.

Finalmente la chica con senos bamboleantes y todo cayó de rodillas y luego se desplomó, con el peinado deshecho. Los gritos nunca cesaron, o bueno, no hasta que yo también me lancé al piso.

La única regla -si es que se le podía llamar así- era que cuando una de las dos participantes terminara en el piso y fuera incapaz de levantarse, la otra ganaba. Entonces, si ambas estábamos en el piso… nadie lo hacía. Pero yo no perdía.

Desde mi posición, en el silencio desconcertado del viejo lugar, pegué mis ojos de forma desafiante a los de Masen que apretaba la mandíbula y puños.

El chico que indicaba el término de la pelea se acercó con unas lloronas e histéricas Beta que levantaron a la muchacha. Apenas apareció, me levanté de forma grácil y posé, demostrando que me encontraba excelente. Entonces se retomaron los vítores, aunque de todos modos parecían desconcertados.

— ¿Y eso qué fue? — Interrogó Tanya con los nudillos sangrantes. Observé los míos que no se encontraban mucho mejor.

— Un empate— en eso se acercó un furioso bastardo que respiraba más como toro que como persona.

Lo esperé sin inmutarme en absoluto.

— Te dije que perdieras— continué mirando mis manos lastimadas, quitando los restos de tela que quedaban sobre las heridas. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada y molesta en el tope de mi cabeza.

Como no le prestaba mayor atención, me tomó con fuerza del codo y trató de arrastrarme.

Por Dios, era imposible que lograra aquello y se lo hice saber con una mirada.

— Joder, habla maldita sea— estalló colérico, tanto que sus mejillas se arrebolaron ligeramente.

— Tus propias órdenes te exasperan— respondí con calma y noté por el rabillo del ojo que se armaba la otra pelea.

— ¡Te dije que perdieras! — Gritaba, pero no hacía la diferencia entre los millones de otros chillidos que retumbaban por el lugar.

— No, tú dijiste que no ganara. Y entre ganar y perder queda el empate— exterioricé mi pensamiento y apretó los dientes a tal punto que creí que se haría daño, ojalá sucediera, pensé.

— ¡Maldita seas!

— Maldito seas tú, estúpido. — Contesté y me dispuse a largar, aún quedaba una larga noche. Sin embargo, me tomó del hombro.

— Esto no termina aquí Swan— me volteé lentamente, no así retiré su mano. — Si antes pasaste un infierno, no tienes idea de lo que te espera— su mirada de ira no mejoraba ni un ápice.

— Lo mismo digo, Masen. Lo mismo digo. — Y ahora me alejé antes que pudiera decir o hacer algo, pues conocía esa postura. Esa que te dice que si te acercas un pelo más te sacaría hasta el alma a golpes, claro que la suya no expresaba tanto. Era un jodido crío en esto y más le valía no provocar a la fiera en la que podría llegar a convertirme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! Solo quiero decir que sí, puede que ahora sea un poco lenta la trama... pero las cosas se pondrán buenas muy pronto y también sabremos más acerca de Edward, así que paciencia ;)<strong>_

_**un abrazote a las chicas que dejaron su review :3**_

_**Pd: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto **_


	8. No se quedará así

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo VIII**

**"No se quedará así"**

**…**

Para el comienzo de la madrugada salí con múltiples moretones y mucho dinero. Al igual que el resto de las chicas.

— Estoy tan agotada— comentó Tanya caminando entre las ramas.

— Yo estoy jodidamente contenta, ¡obtuvimos lo del mes! — Explotó Victoria.

— Al parecer el empate ridículo de esta tonta no nos perjudicó en nada— rodé los ojos ante el comentario de Ángela.

— Masen me dijo que no ganara y ni tonta iba a perder, prefería el estúpido empate antes que humillarme frente a una Beta— sus expresiones demostraban el entendimiento.

— Eres muy lista— elogió Tanya pasando su brazo por sobre mis hombros. Aún se mantenían calientes mis músculos, por lo que no sentía dolor.

— Esa jodida chica sangraba de todos lados— rió Ángela— le diste su merecido y desafiaste a Masen, joder, creo que eres mi ídolo— todas reímos ante su rostro de "admiración".

— A propósito, él se fue de inmediato en cuanto terminó de hablarte ¿qué carajos le dijiste para que se marchara de ese modo? — Preguntó Vicky. Ya divisaba el Sentra y mi cuerpo lo agradecía.

— Quizá lo saqué un poco de quicio— me encogí de hombros.

— Hombre, no quisiera ser él— dijo Tanya estirándose. — Cuando quieres fastidiar, fastidias en serio.

— Pues sí, soy un erudito en mis materias— pulí mis uñas y rieron nuevamente.

Entonces llegamos al coche y nos metimos dentro apenas estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca.

Se me cerraban solos los ojos de sueño y lo único que deseaba era una ducha y algo calentito que abrigara mi estómago.

— Hey, ¿qué tal les fue? — Una despierta Jessica nos preguntó mientras manipulaba el carro hasta ponernos en marcha. Y descubrí su ánimo al notar un termo que de seguro mantenía un riquísimo café.

— ¿Te queda? — Pregunté esperanzada y me miró por el retrovisor.

— Ah, lo lamento, pero me lo bebí todo— se disculpó y asentí resignada.

— Nos fue bien— contestó Victoria sacándose la máscara y dejando caer la cabeza hacia un lado.

— De puta madre— corroboró Ángela.

Y luego de eso cerré los ojos y dejé que mi mente descansara unos minutos, que fue lo que tardamos en llegar a casa.

Me duché y vestí con ropa para dormir y mientras bajaba la escalera secaba mi cabello con la toalla.

— Jess nos ha preparado una sopa— dijo con una sonrisa cansada Tanya.

— Ella es un amor— comentó Vicky mientras subía apresuradamente con la toalla entorno a su cuerpo.

— Carajo si no— admitió Áng, con un gracioso gorro de perro en la cabeza.

Reí suavemente y me dirigí a la mesa, la verdad sobre eso no hay mucho que decir, comimos en tranquilidad y luego cada quien se metió a su cuarto.

Apenas entré en el mío me lancé a la cama y nadie me levantó de allí hasta bien entrado el día siguiente, aunque claro, no es que alguna de nosotras se hubiera despertado por la madrugada.

Nos encontrábamos exhaustas con todas las cosas que debíamos entregar, más las que debíamos hacerle al bastardo. Realmente sin ellas me habría rendido hacía mucho.

— Préstame la cara— se mofó Ángela masticando su barra de cereal.

— Ah, cállate— me estiré e hice una mueca de dolor.

— Conté trece ¿cuántos tienes? — Interrogó Vicky con la cabellera roja en un moño desordenado.

— No lo sé… no los cuento— agarré una silla, poniendo mi trasero junto a Tanya que mantenía la cabeza inmersa en un libro.

El resto del fin de semana pasó sin novedades y el lunes ya nos encontrábamos algo mejor.

— No sabes cómo deseo que lleguen las jodidas vacaciones— suspiró Vicky caminando a mi lado por el pasillo.

— Yo no tendré, debo trabajar en Starbucks todos esos días— comentó Jessica.

— Igual haremos que faltes un día o dos, tenemos que ir a casa de…

— Mía— interrumpió Áng. — Este año nos toca ahí.

— Oh, sí. Muero por ver a tu hermanito— sonreí.

— Es un crío— dijo dramática Ángela.

— Literalmente— rió Tanya.

— Bueno, nos vemos al rato— la pelirroja de rizos me siguió luego de despedirnos.

— ¿Crees que haga algo? — Interrogó y no había que ser un genio para saber de quién hablaba.

— No lo sé, pero por si las dudas no he cargado el celular— hice un gesto burlón y asintió pensativa.

Nos acomodamos en nuestros puestos y esperamos al profesor.

— ¿Y qué pasó con la chica?

— Lo que pasa con todas, se aguantan calladas. Supongo— me encogí de hombros— nadie la obligó a ir.

Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué habrá ido?

— A lucirse. Su traje lo gritaba… porque dime ¿quién carajo va así a esa clase de cosas?

— Buen punto. Pero de todos modos, fue una estupidez.

— O, estaba muy confiada de que ganaría— entonces una idea vino a mi cabeza— tal vez Masen trataba de liarse con ella— me cubrí la boca para no reír.

— Le arruinaste la conquista— soltó una risita.

— Debe quererme matar— y eso me divertía, porque aunque fuera hombre, rico y se jurara rudo, no era más que una gallinita asustadiza.

— Uhm… solo ten cuidado— rodé lo ojos.

— Por favor Tanya, me ofendes.

— No te pongas en ese plan, sabes que conozco de lo que eres capaz y todo… pero aunque te duela, él tiene algo que tú no…

— ¿Un pene? — Me miró mal.

— Tiene dinero, Bella. Y el dinero hace mucho.

— Oh, sí, va a golpearme con un dólar en el rostro o va a lanzarme un balde con ellos en la cabeza— hice un gesto con la mano y reí.

— Ash, eres imposible. — Y volvió la vista al frente sin prestarme atención por todo lo que duró la clase.

-o-

En el almuerzo seguí mi rutina y no miré la cara del bastardo para nada, aún cuando podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mí. Él jamás conseguiría espantarme ni intimidarme.

— Así que… ¿para cuánto tenemos? — Preguntó Victoria manejando de regreso a casa.

— Con lo de Jess, para un mes completo y comprando lo que queramos, incluidas golosinas—sonrió Ángela.

— ¡Sí! — Celebré.

Del resto del día no hay mucho que contar.

Terminé mis deberes y dejé avanzados los de Masen, y posterior a una ducha, me acosté con el cansancio pegado a cada pestaña y párpado, por lo que apenas toqué el colchón caí rendida.

En algún rincón agradable de mi mente me hallaba cuando un sonidito molesto comenzó a interrumpirme hasta que irremediablemente abrí los ojos.

— Joder, maldita sea—alargué el brazo sin destaparme la cabeza hasta que di con lo que vibraba contra el mueble.

Oh, sí. Tuve la brillante idea de conectar al cargador mi celular y ahora me despertaba. Estúpido aparato infernal.

— ¿Mmh? — Ni siquiera me esforcé en ver el número, simplemente contesté.

— Swan, ven ahora.

— No jodas…— mi voz se encontraba increíblemente somnolienta.

— Es una orden, y si no has llegado en cinco minutos, por la mañana serán tú y tus amigas fuera de este sitio. — Estaba enojado, pero ahora no tenía ganas de reír, sino que de dormir.

— Eres un cabrón. — Colgué luego de insultarlo y miré la hora.

Gemí de frustración; eran las tres de la madrugada.

Me levanté con pesadez y me coloqué un jeans, con los ojos medio cerrados y sin concentrarme en nada.

Creo que me puse bien las zapatillas aunque la verdad no importaba. Procuré no emitir mucho ruido al bajar y cogí del perchero un chaleco, además de las llaves del coche y de la casa.

Bostecé un par de veces y me tallé los ojos antes de encender el motor y dirigirme a su estúpida guarida de mierda.

La noche era fría, por lo que el polerón descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, y veía por las ventanillas cómo la neblina desdibujaba la silueta de todo hasta hacerlo parecer parte de un mundo tenebroso. Los focos eran todo lo que se movía por la calle a esas alturas de la noche.

Al estacionar, reflexioné – aun medio dormida– que probablemente él esperaba verme tal como lucía justo ahora. Con el cabello desordenado y un rostro de culo.

Pues no, me dije. Y busqué en la guantera una liga para atarme el pelo y además un chicle _Orbit _de menta fuerte que comí rápidamente por si las dudas. Me golpeé un poco las mejillas para ahuyentar el sueño y anudé mi vieja camiseta de pijama a un costado.

Me veía más presentable, al menos. Medité al verme en el espejo retrovisor.

Me eché encima el chaleco y guardando las llaves me bajé. Al cerrar la puerta, el ruido reverberó por el sepulcral silencio.

Únicamente de la ventana de Masen salía luz.

— ¿Ahora qué? ¿Trepo hasta allá? — Pregunté a la oscuridad, aunque ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo más. Ya estaba haciéndolo.

Caminé sobre el tejado hasta toparme con la ventana de mi destino.

No esperé invitación, simplemente la abrí y me metí dentro.

A penas lo hice, Masen se sentó en la cama donde veía alguna mierda porno, seguramente.

— ¿Qué carajos es tan importante como para que me llames a esta hora? — Inquirí mirándolo con ira y ambas manos en la cadera.

Sonrió burlonamente.

— Tengo hambre.

Sé que mi boca se abrió y mi rostro demostró la incredulidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué tienes hambre? — Me encontré tensa de pura rabia. — ¿Y…? ¿Y tú me llamaste por esta mierda? — Controlé mi tono de voz porque no quería que alguien se enterara de que me encontraba en su habitación a estas horas, con que él supiera uno de mis secretos y que pudieran expulsarme por ello era suficiente.

— Te dije que haría de tu vida un infierno y esto está recién iniciando— me relamí los labios y dejé de verlo porque la tentación de ahorcarlo era excesivamente grande justo ahora.

Asentí.

— Pues muy bien. Muy bien. — Escupí entre dientes con enorme desprecio.

Salí de su cuarto y cerré sin mucha delicadeza, aunque bajé las revoluciones y no zapateé en la escalera. Como dije, no quería al resto de los Alfa echándose encima de mí con sus amenazas y chantajes.

Ash ¡cómo los odiaba!

En el pasillo había ropa de hombre y mujer revueltos y en la cocina encontré un par de sostenes en una olla y ni diré dónde pillé una tanga roja de encaje.

Calenté agua y rebusqué en la alacena por una sopa instantánea.

Mientras lo hacía noté que aquí hacía más calor que en nuestra casa y encontré la causa en una esquina, en la que se hallaba un radiador.

— Malditos riquillos— seguro todo el resto tenía, menos las Omega.

Me quité el chaleco y lo anudé a mi cintura, para preparar la estúpida sopa y así poderme ir pronto a mi cama, cómoda y tibia que esperaba por mis huesos.

Solté un suspiro al pensarlo. Diablos si no estaba mortalmente cansada.

— ¿Cómo va esa comida, becadita? — Oí a Masen en la misma estancia que yo y rodé los ojos, incorporándome del mueble en el que me encontraba apoyada.

— Yo creo que para cuando tu cerebro funcione estará terminada— le sonreí con cinismo y se quedó un par de segundos viéndome, a lo que alcé una ceja.

— Admiraba tu hermosa expresión somnolienta— se rió de manera ruidosa y burlesca.

— Es que yo sí hago cosas por mí misma y necesito de mis horas de sueño, no como otros que se la pasan mandando al resto para así no hacer lo que deben. — No dejó de sonreír y me irritó.

— Pues… eso pasa cuando tienes influencia y dinero, pero tú jamás sabrás de eso. Naciste para obedecer y seguir las órdenes de personas como yo. Deberías agradecérmelo. Te estoy quitando lo rebelde para que luego en tu futura vida de mierda puedas acatar sin rezongar— me enseñaba todos sus jodidos dientes y mátenme si no había tenido antes tantos deseos de derribárselos a alguien.

— Veremos quién aprende al final, Masen. Porque tú a mí no me estás quitando nada.

— ¿No? A mí me parece que aparte de tus horas de sueño, te estoy quitando tu voluntad— susurró con voz burlona, acercándose.

— Terminarás sin dignidad— suspiré dramáticamente. — Pero es tu vida, tú decides, después de todo. — Me di media vuelta para apagar la cocina y sentí que tomaba mi brazo. Me deshice de sus dedos rápidamente— ¿Qué te pasa? — Pregunté molesta.

— Eh…— parecía algo aturdido y miraba mi extremidad confundido.

Rodé los ojos y serví la estúpida sopa en un plato.

—Aquí tienes. — Hablé entre dientes y pasé por su lado.

— No— me agarró de la camiseta.

— ¡Ya déjame! — Mi molestia era de nivel crítico. — Tú no necesitas dormir, pero yo sí y ahí está tu jodida comida. — Sosegué mi voz y mordí mi labio inferior, aunque ya saben… como detestaba ese gesto, lo dejé de inmediato.

Se quedó de pie con la mandíbula tensa y me largué sin mirar atrás.

-o-

— Esas ojeras se merecen un premio— molestó Tanya.

— Ah, cállate— bostecé.

— ¿Qué hiciste anoche que te impidió dormir? — Ángela batió las cejas.

— Nada— recosté mi cabeza entre los brazos.

En las clases no había sido muy diferente, casi no presté atención porque estaba muerta del sueño.

— Podrías irte a mojar la cara.

— Se me congelarán las mejillas por las más de mil veces que lo he hecho. No surte ningún efecto— me lamenté ante la sugerencia de Jess.

— ¿Fue ese bastardo? — Interrogó Ángela mirando hacia donde comían los populares lo que yo les había llevado.

Asentí, volviendo a dejar caer la cabeza.

— Sí será perro— masculló Victoria.

— ¿Ya podemos poner el plan en marcha? — Preguntó Tanya.

— Uhm…sería demasiado obvio—explicó Vicky.

— Me da igual, todo lo que quiero es dormir. — Bostecé nuevamente.

Luego de almorzar, las chicas me dejaron dormitar hasta que fue el toque de timbre, y recogí mis cosas con pesadez.

— ¿Te ayudo con su mesa? — Sugirió Jess y negué.

—Anda, ve a estudiar o llegarás tarde— sonreí y de mala gana me hizo caso.

Mientras levantaba el tiradero de los populares, Masen apareció.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Interrogué fastidiada.

— Vengo a darte una orden— sonrió triunfal.

— Qué novedad, es todo lo que…

— Cállate, Swan. — Rodé los ojos obedeciéndole, pues no tenía deseos de discutir.

Se aproximó a mi rostro y no retrocedí por puro orgullo. Dormida y todo, pensaba de las mil maravillas.

— Ya no volverás a pelear… nunca más. Y no quiero discusiones, es una orden. — Se alejó, mirándome fijamente y con una media sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Qué…?— No sabía qué quería decir, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Esto era demasiado— ¡Tú no puedes prohibirme eso! ¡Quién te crees que eres! — Instintivamente anduve hacia su cuerpo, pero me detuve a tiempo con las manos en puños.

— ¿Qué quién soy? Por ahora soy quien te manda, Swan. Y debes obedecerme si no quieres irte de este sitio. Así que tú escoges— se encogió de hombros y sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas de ira pura. Una reacción humillante, pero por desgracia innata e incontrolable.

— Te odio, Masen. Te odio más de lo que alguna vez podrías llegar a imaginar. — Hablé entre dientes y ni siquiera me molesté en terminar lo que hacía, simplemente me largué golpeándole el hombro de puro gusto.

Ni lo sentí, ni me dolió. Lo único que percibía era el enojo en mi vientre y alojándose en mi mente, ideando mil formas de hacerlo sufrir. Quería destruirme, pero el destruido sería él.

Y mañana mismo comenzaría con mis planes.

Jamás debió meterse con Isabella Swan y pensaba demostrárselo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Ahora sí que sí que las cosas comienzan a ponerse buenas entre estos dos, de veras xd<strong>_

_**Espero estén muy bien y que disfruten de la historia tanto como yo disfruto de sus reviews, favoritos y alertas porque de veritas me hacen muy feliz y místicamente me dan más ganas de escribir. Y en realidad no tengo más que decir aparte de gracias, así que esperando que les haya gustado el cap, las dejo hasta lo más pronto que pueda :)**_

_**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

_**PD: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática, revisé en repetidas ocasiones el cap. **_


	9. Represalias

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo IX**

"**Represalias"**

…

— ¿Estás segura Bella? — Interrogó Tanya dudando con el recipiente en la mano.

— Joder, ¿crees que estoy bromeando?

— Evidentemente no, pero pareces demasiado molesta.

— El maldito bastardo me prohíbe pelear y tú me dices que parezco demasiado molesta ¡eso ni siquiera se acerca! Quiero matarlo y hablo en serio. Ahora dame las malditas gotas de mierda— escupí entre dientes. Ni siquiera la noche había calmado el fuego de ira en mi interior.

— Vale, pero recuerda que es solo…

— Sí, sí. — Ni atención le presté, me limité a guardar el frasquito en mi bolsillo y a meterme dentro de la cafetería.

No miré a nadie en concreto, solo seguí en línea recta hasta las bandejas y comida. Puse lo de siempre y antes de acercarme a la caja saqué con disimulo el recipiente y vertí una importante cantidad en la porción de Masen, repartiendo el resto entre las de Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y cada mierda sentada en la jodida mesa.

Sin dejar de dar furiosas zancadas, me encaminé al lugar y deposité las bandejas con los labios tensos.

— Pero qué hacendosa está la…— Alice al encontrarse con mis ojos prefirió guardar silencio y desviar la atención al rubio que acariciaba su pierna.

Me retiré de allí y cuando estaba a tres pasos, Masen habló.

— ¡Swan! — Apretando los ojos y puños, me volví a su rostro sonriente— insisto en que serías una excelente sirvienta— sus palabras destilaban malicia y lo comprendí más al escuchar las carcajadas y asentimientos del resto del alumnado.

Odié la sensación de ser el centro de atención, las manos me comenzaron a sudar y las rodillas a temblar. ¡Por qué tienes que ser tan débil! Me recriminé mentalmente.

Omitiendo mi reacción, abrí los labios para responder.

— Guarda silencio, becadita. — Sonreía burlón y deseé haberle echado por completo el envase a su comida. El resto de los huecos me importaban un rábano, mi odio se concentraba en un solo individuo.

Rodé los ojos y continué mi camino, fingiendo un resoplido.

Al llegar a la mesa, controlé el temblor de mis manos por los nervios.

¿Acaso sabía que odiaba que me miraran?

— Joder, ya suéltenme— para mi sorpresa, Ángela y Victoria sostenían a Tanya por los brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Interrogué perdida.

— Yo no suelo desearle mal a nadie, pero Masen se merece muchas cosas, menos buenas. — El comentario de Jess me descolocó por completo.

— ¡Es un bastardo! — Exclamó una indignada Tanya con las mejillas enrojecidas.

Las otras dos simplemente miraban por sobre mi cabeza con ojos malévolos.

— Lo sé. — Me limité a decir.

— Bella, vamos a hundirlo. Haremos que pague cada cosa— Victoria alargó su mano hasta ponerla sobre la temblorosa mía.

— Sí, lo hará, te juro por mi apellido que lo hará— Tanya habló ahora y Ángela la siguió.

— Ese cerdo inmundo… joder.

— Creo que se excedió— asintió la crespa ajustando sus anteojos.

— Bueno— sonreí, poniendo mis manos bajo la barbilla— ahora comenzará mi plan— prefería cambiar el tema, ser mártir no era una de mis opciones. Lo odiaba, de hecho. Jamás quiero ser la víctima.

Ellas sonrieron.

— Su maldito trasero pagará las consecuencias— reí.

— Y podemos hacer que muchas otras partes las paguen— comentó Tanya ahora más tranquila.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Interrogó Jessica y era la primera vez que la veía participar en este tipo de conversación.

— Tengo tantas ideas, tantas que harán que desee dejarnos tranquilas— dirigió una mirada malvada hacia la mesa de los populares.

— Suena maravilloso— Vicky sonreía.

— Y eso que aún no saben nada. — Su última frase fue enigmática y no quiso adelantarnos nada.

Pero lo dejé estar, tenía otros asuntos de los cuales ocuparme. Como pensar en la forma de destruir a Masen. Porque de que lo hacía, lo hacía.

-o-

Nos quedamos hablando hasta que fue momento de abandonar la cafetería, aunque luego ya el centro de la conversación no fue Masen, no merecía tanta importancia.

Entonces, cuando recogía mi mochila y la colocaba en mi hombro, oí un bullicio de sillas muy fuerte y volví la mirada.

Se trataba de la mesa de los populares, pues todos trataban de salir antes que el otro. Y no tenía que ser un genio para saber a dónde se dirigían con tanto apuro.

— Creo que ya puedes ver los frutos de tu venganza— susurró Tanya a mi oído y sonreí.

— Oh, dulzura esto es apenas el botón de flor— reí quedamente, observando a Masen precipitarse con el rostro lívido hacia la puerta, empujando a un par de chicas que de inmediato comenzaron a cuchichear.

— Sin duda, nos divertiremos un montón— comento Áng y noté que Jess parecía algo disgustada y al verme simplemente suspiró negando con la cabeza.

— Oh, sí. — Consentí y finalmente abandonamos el recinto.

No tenía madera de sirvienta, por lo que no recogí la mesa y llegué a tiempo a mi clase, que podría ser de todo menos divertida.

— Ninguno llegó— cuchicheó Vicky sonriendo.

— Seguro que no han podido pararse del inodoro— sofoqué una carcajada.

— Se rumorea que han gastado todo el papel higiénico— comentó Ángela y me esforcé por no sucumbir a la risa.

— Eso quiere decir que todo salió bien. — A pesar de ello, no podía quitar de mi mente la bruma de enfado que me impedía pensar con claridad.

La peor parte es que sabía que no podría negarme. Dependía demasiado de mi estadía aquí, casi podría decir que era mi cheque de financiamiento a fecha. No iba ganarme la vida de pelea en pelea, estaba en este lugar porque era el mejor y no pensaba salir por el mero capricho de un hijito de papá.

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando oímos gran alboroto fuera. De inmediato los chicos se acercaron a observar lo que ocurría.

— ¡Son ambulancias! — Exclamó un muchacho y fue como una bomba, hasta el profesor de asomó.

— ¿Qué pasará? — Preguntó Áng frunciendo el ceño, dirigiendo una mirada a la ventana.

— Se llevan a los Alfa y a Rosalie, Alice y Lauren— fue como si hubiesen escuchado la interrogante de la chica.

Al principio fueron comentarios a un volumen moderado y ya luego se desató algo similar al caos. Todos querían saber por qué.

— Son unos debiluchos— bufé, volviéndome a sentar de forma correcta en la silla.

— Compréndelos Bella, seguramente ni el trasero pueden limpiarse solos— reí del comentario de Victoria.

— Qué exageración— Ángela parecía molesta— se gastan el dinero en esta clase de cosas en vez de arreglar las casas que lo necesitan.

— Me suena a envidia— molesté. Debía reconocer que mi ánimo había mejorado bastante.

— No, no lo es. Es rabia por la injusticia— eché una ojeada al alboroto a mis espaldas y tomé mi bolso.

— Ay Áng, la vida es una injusticia todo el tiempo— suspiré— ¿vamos? No creo que vayan a prestar atención a otra cosa— el profesor con el libro de lectura entre las manos se ponía de puntillas para observar.

No dijeron más, simplemente me siguieron fuera del aula.

En los pasillos el panorama era similar y me aseguré de mantener el frasco delator a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Mientras nos abríamos paso entre los curiosos, nos tropezamos con Jess y Tanya, quienes se nos unieron.

— Es todo un suceso ¿eh? — Dijo Tanya de forma burlona.

— Pues sí, ellos _siempre _ son todo un suceso— hasta Jessica rió del comentario de Ángela.

Para cuando las ambulancias se fueron con sus estridentes sirenas, era la hora de salida y la avalancha de alumnos se dirigía a la salida de forma presurosa. Seguramente a recolectar la mayor cantidad de detalles posibles.

Por nuestra parte nos montamos en el carro y apenas cerramos las puertas, Vicky arrancó.

-o-

Los afectados por el frasco que lancé por la ventana del Sentra, no fueron ese día ni el siguiente, ni tampoco el subsiguiente. Y fui la persona más feliz del mundo sin tener que obedecer órdenes patéticas de un ser aún más ridículo.

Sin embargo, toda buena racha se acaba y la mía no fue la excepción.

El lunes a primera hora Masen apareció por el establecimiento. Debía reconocer que lamentaba de veras no haberle podido ver más demacrado, aunque el simple hecho de observar la palidez que apareció en sus rasgos al acabar la comida que me pidió, fue invaluable.

Cuando me interceptó en el pasillo, lucía realmente molesto y procuré sonreír todo el tiempo.

— Nos intoxicaron con una especie de veneno y no creo equivocarme al señalarte a ti como principal culpable— musitó entre dientes y lo miré de forma burlona — ¡habla maldita sea! — Se pasó las manos por el rostro

— No puedes culparme, Masen. No tienes pruebas— me encogí de hombros. Supongo que mi mueca era lo suficiente delatora como para que sus ojos se entrecerraran con enfado.

— Estuvimos realmente mal, sobre todo yo— se expresaba de forma contenida, manteniendo tensa la mandíbula todo el tiempo.

— ¿Sabes? El otro día meditando sobre tu situación tan… entrañable, tuve una revelación para que te sintieras mejor— me concentré en fingir verdadero interés y su cara demostró la incredulidad, aunque creía ver otra emoción camuflada que de inmediato desapareció al continuar con mi discurso— estuve segura que si te suicidabas te sentirías mucho mejor. Yo me hubiera sentido mejor al menos— solté una carcajada ante su mueca de fastidio.

— Esta me la pagas, Swan. — Sentenció con un dedo y bufé.

— Sí que sabes asustar— me mofé y respiró profundo, empuñando y desempuñando sus manos.

— Cállate. Y ve por mis libros de una jodida vez— su mirada de enojo había mejorado algo, aunque seguía siendo más irrisoria que atemorizante.

— Por supuesto— fingí una reverencia que me hizo gracia y a él alargar los dedos y luego devolverlos a su lugar en un puño. Reí libremente de camino a su casillero.

Pero al llegar se me borró todo rastro de buen humor. No estaba feliz, para nada. No tenía ni una minúscula idea de qué iba a hacer ahora sin poder pelear.

¡Maldito Masen! No podía parar de maldecir al bastardo.

Y ni cuenta me di que mi puño había impactado contra la lata, hasta que oí revuelo y exclamaciones sordas alrededor. Y claro, el dolor de mis nudillos que a estas alturas era algo más bien omitible y sutil.

A los fisgones les dirigí un par de miradas y de inmediato volvieron a sus labores.

Acomodé un mechón rebelde tras mi oreja y procedí a extraer los cuadernos del cretino.

-o-

Ya no me pidió llevarle la comida, ni ese día ni en toda la semana que le siguió.

— ¡Bella! — Me llamó Jess mientras salíamos al aparcamiento.

— ¿Dime?

— Creo que te he conseguido trabajo— sonreía ampliamente y retorcía nerviosa sus dedos. Quedé un segundo aturdida antes de poder hablar.

— ¿Eh?

— Sí— miró a ambos lados precavidamente y luego de acomodarse las gafas, enredó uno de sus brazos en los míos y caminamos hacia el coche. — Como ya no podrás pelear— la observé mal por recordármelo, pues mi orgullo seguía retorciéndose—sí Bella, ya no lo harás. — Sentenció con aquella voz de mando tan extraña en ella y no me quedó más remedio que guardar silencio— en el Starbucks en el que trabajo hay dos vacante libres y ya pedí una para ti, sé que no se acerca a lo que hacen ni a lo que ganan pero…— miraba al piso con aquel rostro de vergüenza que tantas veces le vi al recordar episodios de su vida.

Alcé su mentón y le sonreí.

— Es muy amable de tu parte, Jess— la verdad, no tenía ganas de meterme en un sitio como aquel… la gente suele ser desagradable y sabía que lo sería yo también. Pero pocas veces veía a la chica tan entusiasmada con una ida fuera de la medicina— y veré qué tal me va en eso— le guiñé un ojo y sonrió ampliamente.

— Me alegra haber podido ser de ayuda— pasé mi brazo por sus hombros delgados y continuamos andando.

— Siempre lo eres.

— Ese Masen ha estado muy raro, creo que planea algo— comunicó Tanya al montarnos en el carro.

— ¿Tú crees que le alcancen las neuronas? — Interrogó Áng de forma burlona.

— No tenemos que subestimarlo, recuerden que solía planearnos las bromas— le resté importancia con la mano y cerré la puerta.

Sin embargo, descubrí en la lluviosa tarde del viernes que debía atender más a las palabras de la chica de anteojos.

— Estará de broma, supongo — negué, mordiéndome los labios con rabia ante la pregunta de Ángela.

— Está diluviando ¡por el amor de Cristo! — Estalló Tanya que últimamente se había vuelto sumamente temperamental.

— Bien, vale. — Las mandé callar, pues se había armado un alboroto enorme. — Iré y lavaré el puñetero coche ¿sí? Y ustedes no van a cortarle ni las bolas ni la lengua. — Me miraron incrédulas— ¿de qué me sirve hacer berrinche? ¿Lo hacemos o vamos y de plano enfrentamos las cosas? — Se quedaron en silencio— Eso creí.

Y antes que pudieran detenerme, pesqué un impermeable y las llaves de la cadena de la bicicleta. No iba a mojarle el coche a Vicky.

— Oh, y vayan preparando nuestro próximo movimiento— informé desde la puerta y sonrieron. Solo Jess parecía verme de modo suplicante.

-o-

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Alfa, me encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza y me castañeaban un poco los dientes, aunque mis músculos estaban calientes por el ejercicio de pedalear.

Apenas aseguré la bicicleta a un árbol donde las gotas no llegaban, vi el coche.

Si le cabía un milímetro más de suciedad sería un milagro.

— Veo que ya has llegado— el bastardo rió al mirarme.

— ¿No pudiste ensuciarlo un poco más? ¿Desde cuándo no lo lavas? — Interrogué, apretando los dientes para que no los viera chocarse entre sí.

— Ssh, becadita y yo que tú me pondría a limpiar de una vez— dicho esto me lanzó un trapo que agarré justo antes que impactara en mi rostro y se marchó al interior de la casa, donde varios curiosos observaban la escena.

Ignorándolos a ellos y a la lluvia, me quité todo hasta terminar con una simple camiseta, que se mojó de inmediato y comencé con mi tarea.

Al principio me costó pues las gotas de agua se metían en mis ojos y debía quitarlas de las pestañas a cada segundo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos minutos las omití y preferí usarlas a mi favor, ya que apenas enjabonaba una parte, la lluvia se encargaba de enjuagarla.

Durante todo el tiempo que me llevó lavar el Camaro rojo sangre no dejó de arreciar el agua y solo para cuando hube casi terminado, dejó de caer con tanta intensidad y tuve que recurrir a la manguera.

Finalmente luego de una hora o dos, completamente empapada acabé mi labor y no sentía frío, afortunadamente.

Pero sabía que si no me iba de inmediato el bastardo me pediría chocolate caliente para todo el mundo y no tenía ni las ganas ni el temperamento para hacerlo. Por el amor de Cristo, ya quería vengarme.

Por lo que desencadené la bicicleta y me monté en un dos por tres, yéndome del mismo modo.

-o-

— Quítate esa ropa de inmediato— saltó Jessica mirándome con preocupación apenas asomé la nariz a la casa.

Tanya se mantenía cruzada de brazos moviendo impaciente el pie contra el suelo y las otras chicas observaban con enfado.

Asentí, desnudándome en la puerta de entrada y dejando las prendas en el suelo, simplemente me quedé en ropa interior y en la camiseta larga.

— Voy a mi cuarto— asintieron antes de recoger lo que había dejado y me apresuré en subir las escaleras.

Una vez en la habitación, tomé un par de toallas y ropa interior y corrí a tomar una ducha.

Al principio mi cuerpo entero se estremeció duramente y finalmente logré adecuarme al agua caliente.

Para cuando salí, me sentía mucho mejor y más cómoda.

Me vestí con ropa abrigadora y luego bajé a reunirme con las muchachas, secándome el cabello en el camino.

— Ten— Jess me había preparado una sopa y me tendía un par de analgésicos. — Es solo por precaución. — Se encogió de hombros y sonreí ampliamente.

— Muchas gracias.

— Creo que esto no se puede quedar así ¿no? — Habló Vicky desde el sofá y ocupé un lugar junto a Áng.

— Obviamente no— consentí dándole un sorbo a la comida.

— Debemos pensar algo malvado, realmente malvado— interrumpió Tanya

— Más que malvado, algo ingenioso— argumentó Jess y aún seguía sorprendiéndome el que fuera parte de esto.

— Sí, pero ¿qué?

Nos quedamos en silencio por un par de minutos donde el ruido de mis labios al recibir la sopa interrumpía la quietud.

Y en ese lapso de tiempo, algo vibró en mi bolsillo trasero.

Con enfado lo saqué

— ¿Es él? ¿Es el bastardo? Te juro que si es él le patearé las putas bolas si es que se las encuentro al mariquita ese. — Tanya seguía temperamental.

Me limité a asentir y con un resoplido atendí.

— ¿Qué?

— Adoro cuando contestas así de amorosa el teléfono— rodé los ojos — con esa dulzura tan…

— Habla o te cuelgo. — Todas las chicas se mantenían pendientes de la llamada.

— Yo…— dudó un segundo y luego carraspeó— no tienes derecho a hablarme así, Swan.

— Ni tú a llamarme pero aún así lo haces. — Oí su respiración.

— Mañana daremos una fiesta y tú, Swan, serás la empleada que se encargará de servirnos— podía adivinar su sonrisa socarrona.

Reí sarcásticamente.

— Vete al infierno, Masen— me acaricié le sien, pues se repetía un dolor que había mantenido desde hacía algunos días, solo que ahora más fuerte.

— Según tú ya estoy allí ¿no? — Rió— escucha Swan, te lo voy a repetir una última vez. — Se puso serio— Sé tú secreto y si no me obedeces le contaré todo a dirección y acusaré a tus amigas. Y si hago eso, ya no podrían conseguir más dinero y terminarían por irse de todos modos. Así que… si prefieres irte y por tu causa arrastrar al resto de las becadas, es tu problema.

Me tuve que morder la lengua y dirigir una disimulada mirada de aprehensión a las chicas que me veían atentas.

— ¿A qué hora? — Suspiré al fin. Aunque me costara una importante porción de orgullo reconocerlo, Masen tenía razón.

— Eso creí— el maldito se burló y apreté los dientes, pero desistí ante el dolor de cabeza. — A las tres te quiero aquí. Solo deberás servir y…bueno, mañana verás— y soltando una risa burlona me colgó.

— ¿Qué pasó? — Interrogó Tanya.

— Quiere que haga el papel de sirvienta en su fiesta homosexual— me encogí de hombros, cuando la simple idea me revolvía el estómago y hacía arder mi sangre.

— Está acumulando unos puntos sorprendentes de odio conmigo— dijo de brazos cruzados Vicky.

— Debemos pensar en una muy buena venganza— determinó Ángela jugando con el piercing en su nariz.

— Eso ni se dice— asentí confirmándolo.

Terminé de beberme la sopa y pasamos alrededor de una hora o dos tratando de encontrar la adecuada, mas no nos fue posible hallarla y decidimos dejar la noche para que las ideas vinieran a nuestras cabezas. Por lo que luego de cenar, nos sentamos a ver televisión y acabamos viendo una película de acción.

Al terminar, me estiré cansada y me excusé con las chicas, pues solo quería dormir y hacer que el dolor de cabeza se fuera.

Me desearon las buenas noches y luego volvieron la atención a la película romántica que ahora observaban.

Solo sé que me arrastré a mi cuarto y me desplomé sobre la cama hecha un ovillo, el resto es historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola, hola ¿qué les pareció el cap? Esto se está volviendo una verdadera batalla ¿no creen? <strong>_

_**En fin, espero se encuentren muy bien, tal como me siento yo, por una parte gracias a sus reviews, favoritos y alertas y porque leen, y otra porque como curso ganamos las alianzas de mi escuela, fue tan hermoso jaja, pero bueno, nos las aburriré con eso. Quisiera responder una pregunta que leí, y es que sí, probablemente haré un Edward POV, pero no ahora, ya que tienen que pasar un par de cosillas antes de que se den cuenta de por qué Ed la odia tanto, así que solo pido paciencia, porque de que pasa, pasa ;) **_

_**Y bueno, sin más que desearles una bonita tarde, me despido hasta una pronta oportunidad c:**_

_**¡Muchos Abrazotes y bendiciones!**_

_**PD: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática que pude haber pasado por alto**_


	10. Jodido

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo X**

"**Jodido"**

…

Cuando desperté fue por el trinar de las aves, lo cual parecía algo irreal pues aquí casi nunca salía el sol y por tanto pocas veces se oían los pájaros. Y lo otro de lo que fui consciente, fue de que parecía haber recibido una golpiza merecedora de premio, ya que sentía los huesos como gelatina y la cabeza me iba a estallar, me hallaba segura.

Además, tenía un poco de congestión nasal y la garganta me dolía bastante. Y no debía ser un genio para saber que se trataba de un resfriado sin importancia, pero eso no quitaba el que sintiera que iba a morir de cansancio y demases.

Lo cierto es que no tenía ánimos de levantarme, ni siquiera por el sol que presagiaba unos agradables dieciocho o diecinueve grados, así es que me di el lujo de quedarme en cama hasta la una y media de la tarde.

En cuanto reuní la energía necesaria, me incorporé y cada miembro parecía pesar más de veinte kilos, eso más las puntadas dolorosas que apenas y me permitían tener los ojos abiertos.

— ¿Bella? — Gemí quedito. No quería que me vieran enferma por lo que me apresuré en tomar unas pantis con diseños y unos shorts que corté yo misma.

— ¿Sí? — Aclaré mi garganta y me sorprendió el malestar. Sin embargo, me esforcé por desplazarlo lejos. Por Dios, las peleas me dejaban peor, parecía cualquier cosa quejándome ahora.

— ¿Puedo pasar? — Me tallé los ojos.

— Claro— bostecé y Tanya se materializó dentro de la habitación.

— Tienes una cara de culo terrible— _es que me siento terrible_, pensé.

— Qué amable— fingí un bostezo— tengo sueño— me encogí de hombros y me levanté.

— El almuerzo está listo— comentó luego de observarme unos segundos con sospecha.

— Oh, lo siento. Me tocaba— até mis cabellos desordenados en una coleta.

— No te preocupes, te relevé. Pero tú lo harás el sábado que viene.

— Vale. ¿Vamos? — Me atajó en la puerta y la observé, esperando no demostrar lo enferma que me sentía.

— ¿Segura estás bien?

— Ajá— asentí y no pareció creerlo, sin embargo lo dejó estar y bajamos a comer.

— ¿Qué tal? —Saludaron casi al mismo tiempo.

— Tengo mucho sueño.

— Se te nota— comentó Ángela poniendo los cubiertos y sentándose luego.

— Eres un amor.

— Soy sincera— encogió los hombros y sonrió.

Nos sentamos y miré el plato, lucía delicioso pero no tenía hambre. Aunque de igual forma me obligué a llevar pequeños bocados a la boca.

— He estado pensando— inició Tanya ganando nuestra atención.

— ¿Qué?

— Que podemos tenderle una trampa en donde su dignidad quede reducida a cenizas.

— Me gusta cómo suena eso— admití con voz baja.

— Me parece mejor que mi idiota idea de teñirle el cabello— suspiró dramática Ángela.

— ¿Y de qué trataría específicamente? — Preguntó Jessica.

— Uhm… ya sabes que si tengo un plan a medio armar, no lo digo hasta afinar todos los detalles— explicó la pelirroja.

— Nos dejas intrigadas— reclamó Vicky.

— Paciencia mis queridas niñas, paciencia.

— Espero valga la pena, al menos.

— Lo valdrá, eso ni lo dudes. — Entonces sonrió enseñando casi todos sus dientes blancos. Joder, hasta a mí se me erizaron los vellos de los brazos y puse toda la fe en el plan de Tanya, que generalmente eran brillantes, por no decir siempre.

El resto del almuerzo ignoré los malestares y procuré sonreír y hablar con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre.

Odiaba estar enferma, pero más odiaba el por qué me había resfriado. Maldito fuese Masen y sus estúpidas órdenes.

Cuando restaban quince minutos para las tres, me puse en marcha a casa de los alfa.

Desde lejos podía escuchar la música y los gritos de algunas chicas que no tardaban en convertirse en carcajadas.

Rodé los ojos y aparqué en donde pude, ya que había demasiados coches. Están a un paso de la casa y van en carros, una reverenda estupidez, pensé bajándome con las llaves en la derecha.

El sol brillaba en lo alto, dando la sensación de calor, pero yo seguía sintiendo un gran frío, por ello llevaba mi suéter negro.

— ¡Llegó la sirvienta! — Gritó uno de los Alfa y de inmediato oí varias carcajadas. Lo ignoré y acomodé un mechón de cabello tras la oreja, caminando sin inmutarme por las miradas de desdén y otras de burla.

Debía reconocer que a pesar de todo, me hallaba muy incómoda y me sentía fuera de lugar, demasiado fuera de lugar.

Continué andando fijándome en los pasos que daba, pues la cabeza parecía darme un poco de vueltas y sentía que me caería en cualquier momento.

— Swan— Masen me sostenía del brazo y lo retiré con brusquedad. Podría estar muriendo desangrada y encontrarme sin un ápice de fuerza, pero de igual modo hallaría el modo de apartarme de su lado.

Me observó disgustado ante mi reacción.

— ¿Dónde están las cosas? Quiero terminar esto pronto.

— Pues… qué lástima becadita, porque este día y noche la pasarás aquí— sonrió burlón y deseé golpearlo.

— Vale, como digas— le resté importancia— ¿están en la cocina? — Señalé a sus espaldas. El pasillo que llevaba a ella ya comenzaba a llenarse.

— De hecho partirás en el patio. Debes atender a las chicas que se meterán a la piscina y preocuparte de que el asado esté listo antes de las cinco. Una vez termines eso, limpias lo que vayan dejando y te daré nuevas instrucciones— odié el tono de voz que empleó. Lo detesté de veras, y deseé poderme negar y gritarle unas cuantas cosas a la cara. Sin embargo, punto uno, no podía hacerle eso a mis amigas y punto dos, no tenía ánimos.

Así es que me limité a asentir y pasar por su lado, pero me detuvo, haciéndome volver el rostro enfadada hacia él.

— No quiero enterarme de que has molestado a alguien o que has respondido, tú te aguantas callada ¿estamos? — Traté de zafarme pero me sostuvo con fuerza, aunque sin hacerme daño como otras veces— ¿estamos?

— Estamos, joder— y logré liberarme y seguir mi camino.

Consideraba que era una estupidez meterse a la piscina, ya que no hacía tanto calor y apenas ayer se había deshecho el cielo en millones de gotas, pero las Beta eran unas huecas que adoraban lucir sus esbeltos cuerpos y que los babosos las observaran. Eran unas exhibicionistas ridículas y patéticas.

Pero decidí no hacer líos porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con uno, por lo que me dirigí a Rosalie y Alice que se encontraban dentro.

— ¿Quieren algo? — Interrogué mordiéndome la lengua. Parecieron un segundo aturdidas antes de sonreír maliciosamente.

— Vaya, si es la becadita que obedece a Eddie— dijo Alice bebiendo de su refresco. Rodé los ojos fastidiada.

— Yo siempre supe que terminarías sirviéndonos— continuó Rosalie.

— ¿Van a querer algo o no? — Me harté. Solo soporto un poco y ya estoy en el límite.

— Creo que tendremos que hablar con Eddie para que le modifique este carácter tan patético.

— ¿Patético? Pues mira que yo creo que…

— Swan. — Habló tras de mí, haciéndome cerrar la boca y resoplar.

— ¿Qué? — Me medio volteé en su dirección y las huecas se rieron.

— ¿Quieren algo chicas? Swan con gusto las atenderá— le dediqué una mala mirada.

— Ahora que lo dices Ed, se me antoja otro refresco— y me lanzó el vaso medio lleno que derramó su contenido en mi camiseta. Apreté el vaso en la mano.

— Y a mí— ocurrió exactamente lo mismo que con el primero y me mordí el labio con rabia. Esto era degradante, incluso humillante y lo odiaba, pero odiaba más el que no pudiera evitarlo.

— Ya oíste. Dos refrescos— indicó para colmo Masen y temblé un segundo de ira, pero rápidamente esta decayó. Me sentía realmente mal.

Me limité a obedecer y se repitió de forma similar, con cada persona que parecía más que feliz de tratarme de forma desdeñosa y pedirme cosas. Los odiaba más si es que era posible y para lo que sentía hacia Masen, las palabras se quedaban cortas.

Recién a eso de las once, cuando la música era tan fuerte que remecía los cristales y mis neuronas ya no daban abasto, pude dejarme resbalar por un mueble y sentarme un segundo.

Me sentía exhausta y con mucho frío y sed, que por más que trataba de eliminar no se iba, tanto así que mis labios se encontraban resecos y mis miembros lánguidos y sin fuerza. Justo así me sentía. Agripada y cansada, esas dos palabras lo describían a la perfección. Y no podía comprender cómo me mantenía de pie, pues los malestares sordos se encontraban en todos lados de mi cuerpo.

Escondí la cara entre mis manos y noté que temblaba ligeramente, aparte de los escalofríos que corrían sin fin por mi espalda.

— ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡Una chica acaba de vomitar y tienes que limpiar! — Una Beta me jaló del brazo y contuve el gemido ante el dolor de mis moretones que se concentraban más que nada en el antebrazo, pues con él protegía.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Ya voy! — Saltó hacia atrás con mi brusco movimiento y después se marchó tambaleante.

Me levanté con esfuerzo y rogué al cielo por fuerza para sostenerme en pie. A las doce me iba sí o sí, y el bastardo no podría discutirme porque la noche se terminaba a esa hora, lo que le seguía era la madrugada y dijo claramente que trabajaría todo el día y noche.

Salí con esfuerzo al patio y noté que me costaba respirar un poco, pues la congestión se había agudizado y podría jurar que los analgésicos de Jessica se habían desintegrado por completo y que ni una mísera parte de ellos corría por mis venas aliviando mi molestia.

— ¿Dónde… dónde está la chica que vomitó? — Interrogué a un muchacho muy ebrio que simplemente me miró y rió tontamente antes de seguir convulsionando al son de la música, pues eso ni de asomo era bailar.

Rodé los ojos y continué andando y la descubrí al borde la piscina.

Con una mueca de asco me agaché y comencé a limpiar con un trapo, metiendo todo de inmediato en una bolsa.

— Les dije que estaba haciendo lo que mejor sabe, limpiando o sirviéndonos— reconocí la fastidiosa voz de Rosalie a mis espaldas y la ignoré.

— Oh, pero mírala… se ve un poco cansada— la "pena" de Alice era más falsa que Judas.

— Tal vez podamos ayudarla ¿no creen? — Sí, el trío de huecas querrían ayudarme, seguro.

Y entonces sentí que me tomaban por los hombros y me volteé rápidamente, aunque de todos modos fue tarde. Me empujaron entre las tres a la piscina llena de muchachos ebrios que rieron al verme impactar contra el agua.

Me costó nadar a la superficie porque me dolía todo, pero al emerger, me estremecí violentamente.

Las miré con genuino odio, pero me ignoraron marchándose con sus minúsculos bikinis, claro eso después de reírse a antojo.

Aparté el pelo de mis ojos y me apoyé contra el borde para salir. Gracias al cielo lo hice de un fluido movimiento y no me vi patética en el acto.

Sin embargo, me sentí sumamente avergonzada y con nervios al notar que todo el mundo parecía haber hecho un círculo entorno a mí y se reían de buena gana.

No era el hecho de que se burlaran lo que me ponía mal, sino que saber que me encontraba en el centro de la atención.

No me molesté en mirar los rostros de los estúpidos, simplemente caminé con mi ropa empapada hacia la cocina.

Estrujé mi suéter en el lavaplatos, al igual que mi cabello y aparté el agua de mi rostro.

Sentí que el frío me atravesaba de lado a lado con dolorosas puntadas y que me estremecía por ello.

— Joder— di un brinco ante el grito de Masen— estás toda mojada— dirigía su mirada por mi cuerpo y me encogí, viéndolo mal.

— Pues tus malditas amigas tienen la culpa. Yo me largo— hice el amago de irme, pero me detuvo en la puerta.

Desde mi posición podía oler el aroma a alcohol que salía de su boca a cada respiración. Fruncí el ceño, apartándome.

— No, no te vas— me miraba raro, con demasiada intensidad para mi gusto.

— Sí, no puedo quedarme así— señalé mis prendas empapadas.

— Y no lo harás— y sin pedirme permiso ni nada, me tomó del codo y me jaló con fuerza escaleras arriba.

Traté de resistirme pero no tenía energías para pararlo, y menos si temblaba como una jodida hoja de papel.

Me llevó hasta su cuarto y cerró tras de él.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunté de mal humor, pero pasó de mí y se dirigió a su clóset, donde buscó algo con afán.

Podía notar que ya se encontraba muy bebido por los movimientos poco precisos que realizaba.

— Sí— exclamó sonriente, escondiendo lo encontrado tras su espalda. — Aún queda mucho tiempo como para que te vayas y ya que es tarde…usarás esto— y al mismo tiempo que lo decía me lanzó una bolsa plástica que tenía ropa.

Fruncí el ceño y la saqué.

Se trataba de un traje de sirvienta… pero no uno como cualquier otro, sino que uno erótico. Tenía una minifalda negra con vuelos blancos y una blusa muy pequeña, además de una pechera del mismo color que la falda.

— Estarás de broma— tosí un poco y el dolor fue bastante molesto.

— En cinco minutos te quiero abajo, con eso y es una orden— al decir lo último su mirada se entretuvo en mi cuerpo y su voz adquirió otro timbre. Entonces sacudió la cabeza y salió muy rápido de la habitación.

— ¡No voy a usarlo! — Grité aunque ya había cerrado la puerta.

Me enfurruñé, sentándome en la cama de dos plazas que no tardó mucho en mojarse con las gotas que continuaban escurriendo de mi cabello y ropa.

Si me quedaba con la que traía puesta, mi resfriado empeoraría y tendría que faltar a clases y ahora que el fin de semestre estaba cerca, era lo que menos me convenía.

Observé el traje y luego mis prendas.

Con un suspiro me las quité, quedándome con las pantis de tela delgada con diseños.

Si él pensaba que vería algo de mí, estaba muy equivocado.

Me puse el traje y al parecer era para una chica más alta y voluptuosa, pues me quedaba a mitad de muslo y la blusa bastante holgada.

Me até los cabellos con un lápiz que encontré en el escritorio de Masen y no me molesté en verme en el espejo. Sabía que lucía ridícula.

Relamí mis labios en un intento de hidratarlos y me obligué a levantar la cabeza y mantener los ojos abiertos. Sentía mucho frío y continuaba temblando, en poco más me castañearían los dientes, pero no pensaba demostrárselo a nadie.

Bajé y de inmediato comenzaron a pedirme más cervezas y alcohol, por lo que fui a la cocina a buscar vasos plásticos y bebida.

Los coloqué en una bandeja y comencé a pasearme, descalza, para mi mala suerte por el pasto y dentro de la casa.

En eso estaba cuando me llamaron unos chicos en un sofá.

Todos ellos se encontraban borrachos.

— Hey, dulzura— me miraban de forma repugnante.

— No me llames así. ¿Vas a querer uno o no? — Interrogué al verlos observarme de pies a cabeza pero no hablar.

— ¿Por qué tan enojada, bonita? — Uno intentó tocar mi pierna y me aparté antes.

— No vuelvas a intentar algo así imbécil, no si quieres seguir teniendo esas asquerosas cosas allá abajo— y sin más me marché a otro lugar.

Esto era lo último que me faltaba, unos depravados tratando de tocarme.

— ¡Becada! — Gritaron desde el patio y tomando un profundo respiro para calmar mis estremecimientos me dirigí hacia allá.

Cuando pasé de regreso de haber entregado el resto de vasos, un grupo de muchachos que se mantenían en la entrada me cortaron el camino.

— ¿Qué? — Interrogué.

— No pensé que fueras tan guapa, becadita— el resto soltó risitas ante el comentario de un tal Eric.

— Ni yo que fueras tan estúpido, o bueno, la verdad si lo pensé y lo acabas de confirmar— contuve el impulso de toser y a cambio carraspeé.

— Veo que Edward no te ha enseñado qué otras cosas puedes hacer con tu boca en vez de decir pesadeces— cuando lo dijo, noté un brillo siniestro y asqueroso en sus ojos claros.

— Podríamos enseñarle, ya sabes— dijo otro chico y sentí que me tomaban el codo, el que retiré con fuerza. Si tan solo pudiera defenderme como sabía, si tan solo no me sintiera tan jodidamente mal y no tuviera que ocultar mi secreto.

— Déjenme. — Traté de abrirme paso, pues sus cuerpos se acercaban formando un estrecho círculo torno a mí.

— De aquí se ve muy bien… quizá podríamos ir al cuarto de juegos— rió un chico y sentí que las rodillas me fallaban y que en determinado momento no podría parar de temblar. Me sentía confusa y trataba de apaciguar mi sed, abriendo y cerrando los labios.

Perdía el control y mi cabeza daba vueltas. Supongo que no haber comido bien me pasaba factura.

— Swan— oí la voz de Masen y únicamente pensé _ahora, no_.

Sin embargo, de a poco los chicos se fueron apartando y el aire fue algo más fácil de respirar.

— Te he estado llamando. — Noté que miraba mal al grupito.

— Debe de ser muy entretenido jugar con ella ¿no? — Eric lo codeó y sentí una mano demasiado cálida en mi brazo. No podría asegurar que traté de zafarme, pues como digo comenzaba a perder nociones de realidad.

— Ese no es tu asunto. — Y se apartó conmigo a rastras.

Nos detuvimos poco después, donde la música no golpeaba tanto.

— ¿Podrías comportarte y dejar de coquetearle a cualquiera que se te cruce por delante, maldita sea?— Me dejó con algo de brusquedad y trastabillé.

Enfoqué mis ojos en su rostro que parecía borroso y algo distorsionado.

— ¿Yo? Yo no…

— Y ese jodido traje— me miró de arriba abajo pasándose las manos por el cabello y mascullando algo luego.

— Tú…— me atacó un escalofrío tan grande que me estremecí por completo y dejé que mi peso reposara contra la pared. — Tú fuiste quien me obligó a usarlo— volvía a boquear como un pez, tratando de quitarme la sed.

— ¿Swan? ¿Estás bien? — Oí su voz más cerca y al alzar los ojos me encontré con los suyos preocupados.

— No finjas que te importa— me incorporé y anduve un paso antes que las rodillas cedieran.

— ¿Isabella? —Me sostuvo con fuerza de los brazos y fruncí el ceño por el ligero dolor— Dios, estás hirviendo— su voz sonaba bastante preocupada.

— Estoy bien— espeté con voz temblorosa y lo odié. — Suéltame— forcejeé débilmente, a pesar que era el resultado del recaudo de mis energías.

— Necesitas ir a un hospital.

— No, no… quiero irme a casa.

Sentí que me cargaba y me removí inquieta. Esta humillación no la iba a tolerar.

— Tranquila, joder— repetía, sosteniéndome con más fuerza y terminé por cansarme, y mi cuerpo dejó de responderme.

— Bájame…— fue lo último que dije o que recuerdo al menos antes de perder el conocimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Espero les haya gustado, porque de aquí todo comienza a ponerse interesante, en serio<strong>_

_**¿Cómo han estado? Ojalá que bien c: quiero darles las gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y alertas, además a las personas que leen silenciosamente. Y también, agradezco las nuevas ideas que leí en un comentario, me parecen bastante interesantes, así que gracias. Y chicas, tranquilas que pronto se sabrá todo, solo pido paciencia ¿sí? En fin, dejo de dar lata y esperando que les haya agradado el cap me despido **_

_**Un abrazote enorme y muchas bendiciones!**_

_**Pd: Lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática**_

_**Ahora un pequeño adelanto…**_

* * *

><p>— <em>Eso es muy raro— comentó Tanya pensativa.<em>

— _¿Qué no me haya cobrado?_

— _Yo que tú andaría con cuidado. — Dijo Vicky._

— _¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos vengarnos? — La voz de Ángela transmitía la insatisfacción de su idea._

— _¿Por qué no? Yo solo le debo un favor y a menos que ese sea que no le haga bromas, seguiremos adelante con la venganza— expliqué— entre el bastardo y yo las cosas no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Así que si ya tienes tu plan listo, este es el momento. — Miré a Tanya, en cuyo rostro se extendía una sonrisa malévola._

— _Pues que no se diga más… _


	11. Deuda y venganza

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía.**

**Capítulo XI**

**Por favor lean la nota al final, gracias.**

"**Deuda y venganza"**

…

Al despertar me estiré y me alegré de sentirme mucho mejor, seguramente Jessica me dio alguno de sus analgésicos mágicos. Medité, mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el mueble, buscando mi celular.

— Ya despertaste— me congelé ipso facto apenas oí su voz. Confundida hasta la madre volví mis ojos hacia él. — Iré a decirle a…

— ¿Qué carajos haces aquí? — No concebía el que estuviera en mi… un minuto, esta no era mi habitación. — ¿Qué…?—Era un hospital y tenía una aguja conectada a la muñeca que tiró mi piel al sentarme bruscamente.

— Estás en la clínica— joder, lo que me faltaba.

— ¿Y por qué mierda estoy en una clínica? — Lo miraba mal, y no supo qué responder por unos segundos. — ¡Responde!

— Hey, relájate — se acercó y me encogí molesta.

— Quiero ver a las chicas, no quiero hablar contigo. — Me limité a responder alzando la barbilla de forma obstinada. ¿Cómo iba a pagar la clínica? Le odiaba por traerme a este sitio. Lo odiaba de veras, seguramente solo buscaba humillarme más.

— Menuda novedad— rió quedamente, pasándose la mano por el cabello despeinado. — ¿Acaso no te acuerdas de lo que pasó ayer? — Interrogó confuso.

— Si te refieres a que me trataste como tu sirvienta, entonces sí, me acuerdo— rodó los ojos.

— Te desmayaste, Swan— me dio la espalda un segundo.

— ¿Qué? — Observé el rededor, contrariada.

— Has dormido desde ayer y ya son las ocho de la noche— abrí los ojos sorprendida.

— Pero… ¿por qué?

— Según el doctor fue por un montón de cosas, entre ellas un resfriado muy fuerte y…— justo cuando iba a seguir hablando, la puerta se abrió con fuerza para dejar entrar a las chicas en tropel.

— Oh, ya has despertado…

— Qué alivio…

— No teníamos idea de que era lo que te había pasado…— trataba de oírlas a todas y verlas también.

— Y nos alegra que ya estés mejor— terminó Jessica viéndome con una sonrisa.

— Eh… ¿gracias? — Me encontraba demasiado confundida como para dar una mejor respuesta.

— Creo que yo me voy a ir— comentó Masen y todas lo miraron mal.

— Esa es una excelente idea. — Respondió Ángela en tono antipático.

El chico simplemente bufó y cerró de un portazo.

— ¿Te han tratado bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — Interrogó Tanya.

— Ya que lo mencionas… necesito salir de aquí. Dios, ¿cómo vamos a costearlo? Estúpido Masen— me enfadé empuñando la mano.

— Pues… él ya pagó— Soltó dubitativa Jess y apretó los ojos esperando mi reacción.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ash ese maldito perro! — Ladré enojadísima y simplemente se quedaron en silencio.

Me destapé y me senté al borde de la cama, luchando con la intravenosa.

— Hey, hey ¿qué haces? — Preguntó Victoria deteniéndome de un brazo.

— ¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Me largo de aquí!

— No, no… el doctor dijo que debías descansar— el cuerpo de Tanya se interpuso también.

— Al carajo con lo que diga el doctor. No pienso estar aquí si Masen lo ha pagado.

— Bella, Bella. Ayer estuviste muy mal, se te bajó el azúcar y la presión, eso sumado a la fiebre que te hizo delirar…

— ¿Qué?

— Sí, ayer Masen te trajo inconsciente, pero de igual modo hablabas y hablabas.

— Te llamé a las doce y él contestó, y nos informó todo. Lo empapelé de palabrotas antes de preguntar más— Ángela sonreía pagada de sí misma.

— El doctor dijo que además del resfrío que se te presentó en un solo día por las buenas defensas que tienes, tuviste la descompensación de tu azúcar y presión por falta de comida y por último el cuadro de estrés al que estuviste sometida.

— ¿Estrés? ¡De qué mierda está hablando!

— Señorita….eh, Swan, veo que ya se siente mejor— entró en la habitación un doctor bastante joven.

— Pues sí, lo suficiente como para irme ya. — Espeté cruzándome de brazos y soltándome de Victoria.

— Uhm, no creo que eso sea posible hasta mañana. Lo mejor es tratar ese resfrío antes que se vuelva influenza o algo peor. Al parecer no está cuidando demasiado su salud—sonrió y le odié.

— Pero yo tengo que…

— No se preocupe, ella se quedará. — Intervino Jessica y la miré mal.

— Muy bien, chicas, lo lamento pero la hora de visita ya se terminó— soltaron quejidos al mismo tiempo. — Pero tranquilas, que ya mañana temprano la tendrán de vuelta. — Volvió a sonreír y de nueva cuenta le detesté. Algo en él me era familiar, muy familiar y no me agradaba.

— Vale, será.

— Nos vemos, Bells— y así de rápido mis hermosas amigas me abandonaron con ese doctor que se empeñaba en mantenerme en este sitio.

— Creo que sería buena idea que volviera a cubrirse, a menos que quiera permanecer más tiempo aquí.

— ¿Podría dejar de sonreír de ese modo? — De igual forma le obedecí. Se acercó y apuntó un par de cosas luego de mirar la bolsa suspendida sobre mi cabeza.

— Veo que su humor no ha mejorado mucho, ayer no hacía más que despotricar contra Edward.

La forma en que pronunció su nombre se me antojó de mal augurio.

— Por cierto, soy el doctor Masen— tuvo la buena idea de no extender su mano para saludarme y dejé caer la cabeza con un lamento. ¿Por qué está clase de cosas me pasaban a mí?

— Ajá. — Respondí poniendo el brazo sobre mis ojos. Ojalá pudiera quejarme de algo, pero maldita sea, la cama era cómoda.

— Creo que sus amigas le han informado de lo que tiene ¿no? — Asentí sin verle. — El resfriado fue tratado ya y solo le queda reposar, y veo que tiene a alguien que conoce de medicina entre su grupo— ¿acaso no le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír?

— Así es. — Era el padre de un bastardo clasista, él también lo era de seguro y yo no pensaba dejarme pasar a llevar.

— ¿Por qué tiene tanto afán por irse?

— Porque sí. — Contesté dirigiéndole una mala mirada. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de suspirar.

— Veo que no tiene ánimos de hablar. La dejaré para que descanse— y luego de dejar una libretita en la mesilla, se fue.

Recién entonces suspiré y me permití cerrar los ojos y pensar.

Debía devolverle hasta el último centavo al bastardo, yo no pensaba deberle absolutamente nada y no iba a permitirle que se sintiera feliz por su gran acto heroico. Y joder, ni siquiera entendía el por qué de traerme aquí ¿por qué fingir que le importa lo que me suceda? Definitivamente estaba planeando algo y no sería bueno para mí.

Por otro lado, debía reconocer que me sentía mucho mejor, ni comparación a lo horrible que me encontraba ayer y ¿a quién le debía las dos malditas cosas? A Masen, por supuesto. ¿Es que acaso no me podía dejar tranquila? ¿Por qué me odiaba tanto? Quiero decir, sé que no soy una monedita de oro, pero ¿por qué detestarme así? Todo lo que hacía o no hacía tenía un propósito para dañarme, ¿le hice algo y no recuerdo qué?

Medité en esa pregunta hasta que volví a dormirme.

-o-

Bostecé estirándome al siguiente día.

Infeliz, la cama era tan amplia para permitírmelo.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? — Me tallé los ojos y dejé que mi cuerpo cayera como peso muerto en el colchón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Gemí molesta y traté de no inmutarme cuando se sentó a los pies de la cama. Me encontraba estirada y aún así sobraba espacio.

— Vengo a hablarte de…

— Sí, ya sé. — Me senté mirándolo directamente. — Te debo dinero, pero bien sabes que no puedo conseguirlo de inmediato y menos ahora que estúpidamente me has prohibido trabajar— mi ira renació, eliminando el sopor del sueño.

— ¿Trabajar? ¿A eso le llamas trabajar? — Interrogó con ojos entrecerrados.

— Pues sí. — Espeté cruzándome de brazos.

— Vale, vale— se encogió de hombros— no venía a cobrarte nada, no tienes que devolverme ningún centavo, después de todo te enfermaste por mi culpa— su mirada se clavó en la mía con mucha intensidad y me incomodó.

— En eso sí llevas la razón. Pero de todos modos no quiero deberte nada.

— Swan, lo que menos necesito es tu dinero— he ahí el arrogante bastardo en todo su esplendor.

— Disculpe señor millonario— gestualicé exageradamente.

— Así que no tienes que devolverme nada.

— Claro que tengo. — Alcé la vista— y si no quieres dinero, entonces te deberé un favor. Pero no quedaré en deuda contigo.

— ¿Un favor? Swan, puedo obligarte a hacer lo que sea— sonrió pagado de sí mismo.

— No todo lo que sea, Masen. No te equivoques— sentencié con firmeza.

— Mmh… Swan, eso suena comprometedor— ronroneó observándome fijamente.

— Eres un cerdo— hice una arcada— jamás pienses en esas cosas porque no pasarán. Pero, un favor es un favor y es completamente distinto de una orden, medítalo chico estúpido— señalé enfadada y nos quedamos en silencio.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— ¿No tienes algo que hacer? ¿Peinarte? ¿Mirarte en un espejo? — Interrogué irónicamente.

— Eres increíblemente desesperante— farfulló.

— Oh, vaya. Lo notaste. — Crucé lo brazos, mirando en otra dirección.

— Tienes que aprender a ser más agradable, Swan. Estás unida a mí aunque no lo quieras— sonrió burlonamente.

— No estoy unida a ti, Masen. Jamás lo estaría, porque antes prefiero morir. — Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos y luego él se rindió, negando.

— Vale, te veré el lunes, _esclava_— apenas se aproximó a la puerta le lancé una almohada dejando escapar un gruñido de las profundidades de mi pecho, pero lamentablemente ya se había marchado.

Su padre vino un rato después diciendo que ya me podía ir.

— Debido a que su atuendo no era apropiado, me tomé la libertad de llamar a sus amigas para que le trajeran ropa— asentí distraídamente, jugando con un mechón de mi enredado cabello.

— Gracias, supongo— me encogí de hombros y con un suspiro ruidoso abandonó la habitación.

Maldición, lo que menos necesitaba era deberle un favor. Los favores son demasiado caros, ¿por qué fui tan tonta?

— Tonta, tonta— me repetí mil veces dejándome caer en la cama otra vez.

-o-

Las chicas vinieron veinte minutos más tarde y juntas nos devolvimos a casa en el Sentra de Vicky.

— Por cierto, gracias por el apoyo el otro día. Son lo mejor— alcé mis pulgares y rodaron los ojos.

— Vamos Bella, estabas enferma.

— ¡Solo fue un resfrío! — Exclamé.

— No, no solo fue eso y lo sabes. — Miré mal a Jessica.

— ¿Cómo dejaron que Masen pagara? — Me lamenté dejándome caer en el sofá.

— Bella, ¿crees que lo dejamos?

— ¡El estúpido llegó y pagó por adelantado!

— Ni siquiera hizo eso ¿no? — Preguntó Vicky.

— ¿Qué?

— Por favor, el doctor era su padre ¿no lo notaron? — Parecía sorprendida.

— Yo sí y me lo dijo.

— Wou, no lo hubiera creído. Es un hombre muy simpático.

— Y clasista, de seguro. — Me crucé de brazos.

— ¿Te trató mal? — Interrogó Ángela.

— No…pero de todos modos. — Me encogí de hombros— no puede tener un hijo así, si él no lo fuera también.

— A mí me sigue pareciendo muy agradable.

— Todo el mundo te parece agradable Jessica, hasta un Alfa te lo parecería — noté que pareció algo incómoda ante eso y miró sus pies casi de forma culpable.

— ¿Y en qué quedaste con Masen? ¿Debes pagarle en cuotas? ¿O el muy miserable te lo pidió todo de una sola vez?

— De hecho, no— guardaron silencio para mirarme.

— ¿No?

— No me pidió nada de dinero. — Dejé caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Entonces?

— Seguro un favor sexual, es un pervertido de mierda— comentó Ángela.

— No, nada de eso y por favor Ángela, qué asco— hice una mueca. — No me pidió nada, pero de todos modos tuve que decirle que le debía un favor. No puedo simplemente dejar que vaya por allí diciéndole a todo mundo que hizo obra de caridad conmigo, eso nunca.

— Es muy raro— comentó Tanya pensativa.

— ¿Qué no me haya cobrado?

— Yo que tú andaría con cuidado. — Dijo Vicky.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no podremos vengarnos? — La voz de Ángela transmitía la insatisfacción de su idea.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo solo le debo un favor y a menos que ese sea que no le haga bromas, seguiremos adelante con la venganza— expliqué— entre el bastardo y yo las cosas no han cambiado en lo absoluto. Así que si ya tienes tu plan listo, este es el momento. — Miré a Tanya, en cuyo rostro se extendía una sonrisa malévola.

— Pues que no se diga más, ese Masen no sabe con quiénes se ha metido.

-o-

El día lunes llegó sin demasiadas novedades, solo que Masen no me fastidió en ningún momento de la jornada, pero de todos modos no me fié de ello y mantuve el estado de alerta, más aún con todos los planes que teníamos en mente con las chicas.

Tanya había terminado de afinar los detalles y solo se trataría de una broma que jamás olvidaría, y claro, que destruiría toda su dignidad y tal vez su popularidad. Los malos ratos que me había hecho pasar antes serían nada en comparación a lo que le sucedería.

Era por eso que ostentaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro cuando me tocó irme con Jess al Starbucks luego de las clases.

— Te encantará Bella, son todos muy amables— ponía esos ojos soñadores desde ayer.

— Uhm— evitaba comentar acerca de ello y la poca ilusión que me hacía meterme en ese sitio. Porque en primer lugar, detestaba el café y en segundo lugar, odiaba a la gente. Vale no tanto así, pero no me agrada. — ¿Exactamente qué debo hacer? — Pregunté cambiando el tema.

— Solo atender los pedidos, o tal vez hacerlos.

— Preferiría lo segundo— declaré.

— No lo sé, todo depende el jefe, pero tranquila que es una persona muy simpática— acomodó sus gafas e hice el intento de una sonrisa, aunque se desvaneció al llegar al recinto.

No era tan pequeña como había imaginado y había mucha gente.

Ella caminó hacia el otro lado de la entrada principal y me apresuré en seguirla.

— Ven— me tomó la mano y me jaló dentro de una puerta.

En el interior se encontraban las máquinas para hacer el café, los vasos, sobres de azúcar y donas, aparte de un refrigerador con pasteles.

Me guió hasta otro sector donde había gorras y pecheras con el nombre del local en letras blancas sobre fondo verde.

— Vaya, pero si es la linda Jess— la voz tenía cierto acento italiano, que resultaba de verdad agradable.

— Hola Señor Carlo— sonrió ella sin sonrojarse, y luego de saludarse, los ojos claros del hombre alto se posaron en mí.

— Ella es Bella, la amiga de la que le hablé.

— Es un placer, _ragazza._ Soy Carlo y tienes un bonito nombre— sonrió.

— Uh… gracias— esto era nuevo, ningún hombre o chico se acercaba tanto a mí.

— ¿Así que quieres trabajar aquí?

— Esto, sí— esperaba no notara que mentía.

— Entonces no se diga más. Te tocará tomar los pedidos, un rostro tan bonito no puede desperdiciarse aquí atrás— me acarició suavemente la mejilla y contrario a lo que creí, me quedé inmóvil.

— ¿Y el mío sí? Que injusticia, eh— esta voz era de un chico joven y resultaba muy risueña.

— Ah, deja de parlotear Jake y ponte a trabajar ya. A ustedes las veré más tarde— y agitando su mano, el jefe desapareció.

— ¿Nueva? — Preguntó el tipo que respondía al nombre de Jake. Debía reconocer que era bastante apuesto con esa sonrisa y mirada tierna, pero penetrante.

— ¿Nuevo? — Repetí su pregunta.

— Síp, primer día de hecho. Soy Jacob, pero todos me llaman Jake— me guiñó un ojo mientras estrechaba mi mano suavemente.

— Bella— sonreí ligeramente.

— Bien, Bella, ve con tu lindo rostro a tomar las órdenes que estaré trabajando como pulpo para complacer a todas estas personas— su forma de hablar hizo que se me saliera una risita.

— Vale, pero si veo que te descuidas te tiraré el café en la cara— sentencié y saqué el "uniforme".

— Si me lo tiras tú, seguro que ni me dolería— jamás había congeniado con alguien tan pronto, medité, mientras atendía a los primeros clientes que sorprendentemente fueron muy educados y simpáticos.

Podría entender por qué Jess prefería esto, era muy distinto de una pelea o de lo que hubiera imaginado.

— ¡Hey! — La sorprendí muy concentrada en su celular y se asustó, guardándolo de inmediato.

— Lo siento— parecía algo nerviosa y se hallaba ruborizada, pero lo dejé estar y continué limpiando el mesón.

— Me aburro aquí. ¿Por qué crees que el jefe no haya querido ponerme con ustedes? — Preguntó Jake, caminando hacia mí.

— Porque tienes fama de mujeriego. No le creas una palabra de lo que dice— confió una muchacha que se hallaba atrás, al igual que el chico.

— ¿Ah sí? — Interrogué viéndolo con una ceja alzada.

— No le creas bonita, son puros cuentos. Trata de blasfemar en mi contra— puso cara de horror y reí quedito.

— Lo conozco desde niño y siempre lo ha sido, nació pensando en el sexo— Jess parecía de nuevo abstraída en sus pensamientos y lo lamenté, pues ambos chicos eran muy graciosos. — Por cierto, soy Renesmee, pero todo mundo me llama Nessie— me guiñó un ojo con camarería.

— Bella, un placer. Y me gustaría seguir oyendo acerca de este chico, porque tiene pinta de ángel pero no lo parece en absoluto según lo que cuentas.

— Si supieras, si supieras— canturreó contoneándose de regreso a la cocina separada por un tabique.

— Son mentiras, te lo juro. Créeme a mí, me conoces desde antes— hizo un puchero y no pude evitar sonreír. Creo que podría adecuarme a esto.

— ¡Es un actor! — Gritó la chica rubia.

— Bueno, eso sí es cierto. Estoy en un taller de teatro y planeo estudiar actuación— comentó.

— Vaya, tienes la pinta de todas maneras y eres dramático. Seguro te resulta todo bien.

Rió.

— Gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué planeas?

— Quiero estudiar derecho. — Silbó por lo bajo.

— Creo que ya me gustas. Las chicas serias son sexy.

— Ven a trabajar vago y deja de acosar a Bella— llamó Nessie y él rodó los ojos.

— En secreto me ama— confesó a mi oído y luego se marchó riendo.

El resto de la jornada fue similar y Jess continuó estando en otro mundo, aunque eso no cambió durante la semana, sino que solo empeoró.

— ¿Sabes qué le pasa? — Interrogó un día Nessie.

— ¿Eh?

— A Jessica— la señaló adelante. Ella se encontraba allí junto a Jake.

— Uhm, ¿por?

— Se la pasa pegada al teléfono cuando ella siempre decía que lo tenía solo para llamar.

Lo observé con detenimiento y a pesar de encontrarse tal como lo describía Renesmee, parecía contenta y eso me alegraba. Hasta podría decirse que lucía como una adolescente normal.

— No lo sé, pero se ve feliz ¿a qué sí?

— Pues… sí, la verdad sí. Sonríe más a menudo y no hablo de cordialidad, parece genuinamente contenta.

— Paren de cuchichear par de cotorras hermosas y atiendan al trabajo— molestó Jacob y decidimos hacerle caso.

-o-

— Les sorprendería lo mucho que me agrada trabajar allá— comenté la tarde del viernes mientras preparábamos todo para nuestra venganza.

— ¿Sí? Pues nosotras te vamos a extrañar— comentó Tanya con un puchero.

— Nada de cambiarnos por esa tal Nessie y Jake, respeta la antigüedad de la amistad— sentenció Ángela empaquetando la harina.

— Son chicos muy agradables y como nosotras, pero ustedes son mis hermanas. — Se detuvieron en sus labores para observarme con ternura.

— Ya te han ablandado— suspiró teatralmente Vicky y simplemente reí.

— ¿Dónde está Jess?

— Se quedó en el Starbucks, creo que el jefe se lo pidió.

— ¿La han notado más contenta últimamente? — Preguntó Tanya.

— Sí, hasta parece ena…

— ¿Qué? — Vicky suspiró antes de continuar.

— Hasta parece enamorada.

— Uhm… se la pasa pegada al teléfono, quizá…

— ¿Jess enamorada? ¿De quién? — Interrogó Ángela apilando la bolsita recién hecha junto a las otras.

— Ah, eso no lo sé.

Me quedé pensando en ello en silencio por unos segundos, y descarté una idea ridícula que se atravesó en mis pensamientos. Eso era imposible.

— Pero bueno, si es el caso y si es serio, ella nos lo dirá— acotó Vicky.

— Muy cierto— asentí.

— Oh, esperen un segundo— Tanya se levantó a contestar su llamada.

— Creo que esto será épico— comentó emocionada Ángela.

— ¿Crees? Cariño, esto será todo un acontecimiento. — Dramaticé. Y maldije a Jacob en silencio.

— Bien chicas, mi contacto acaba de confirmarme que esta noche, a la una de la madrugada será el hecho que cambiará la vida de Masen— no pude evitar el sonreír. Sabía que el hacer todo esto no me devolvería mi vida tal como antes, pero al menos jodería la suya como él jodió y jode todos los días mi existencia.

Esta semana había dejado de ser tan exigente por los tres primeros días, pero luego volvió con sus órdenes de mierda, que mi tarea aquí, que te callas allá, que esto, que lo otro y bla bla bla.

Se lo merecía por bastardo, así que apenas el reloj marcó las diez, nos pusimos en marcha a su casa.

De esta no te salvas Masen.

-o-

Cuando llegamos todo se encontraba en silencio, ya que los Alfa estaban en casa de las Beta jugando al papá y a la mamá. Vale no, pero se hallaban en una fiesta y era casi lo mismo.

Victoria y Ángela se quedaron vigilando mientras Tanya y yo nos metíamos al cuarto del chico.

— Vaya— dijo apenas prendió la linterna.

— Sí, justo eso— su cuarto seguía tal y como yo lo había ordenado, el muy patético no había sido capaz de mover una sola cosa.

— Esto asusta— comentó dirigiéndose con nuestro siniestro paquete a los lugares antes elegidos. El comentario me incómodo, por lo que quise cambiar el tema.

— Ssh, deja de hablar y ponte a dejar todo como queremos.

— Sí— asintió con entusiasmo y comenzó a pasarme las bolsitas transparentes y pequeñas llenas de harina. Nos habíamos lucido con ellas, éramos geniales.

Nos dispusimos a colocarlas en lugares estratégicos tales como bajo la cama, en sus cajones, en su ropa interior, entre sus libros, tras un cuadro… en fin, muchos sitios.

— Creo que ya estamos— susurré en dirección a la pelirroja.

— Espera, falta algo, falta algo— regresó a la bolsa negra y extrajo una cosa de un rosado chillón de aspecto gelatinoso y muy flexible.

— Eso es…

— Sí, justo eso. — No pude evitar mi risotada al ver a Tanya ponerlo oculto en su clóset junto a un pote de etiqueta brillante.

No podía parar de reír y ella continuaba haciendo cambios de última hora, poniendo un montón de revistas eróticas de hombres en poses muy extrañas bajo el colchón.

— Ahora sí, vamos, vamos— me encontraba plantada en mi sitio, muerta de la risa y casi orinándome. — ¡Vamos ridícula! — Me empujó hasta la ventana y tuve que agarrarme, porque de lo contrario habría terminado en el piso.

Cuando llegamos abajo solo fui capaz de correr hasta la mitad y tuve que parar, golpeando un árbol.

— ¡Ocultaste un consolador en su ropa! — Estallé dando saltitos.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Vicky y Áng.

— Sí, pensé que sería la guinda del pastel— ella sonreía.

— ¡Y también un tarro de lubricante! ¡Joder! ¡Joder! — Me faltaba tanto el aire que caí de rodillas al suelo, sujetándome el estómago.

— ¡Eres un genio chica! ¡Un genio! — Ellas también rieron, aunque no se veían tan afectadas como yo. Es que hombre, yo podía imaginar su rostro y eso sí que sería épico.

Finalmente logré calmarme y seguimos hasta nuestra casa por el bosque, no nos convenía ser vistas porque sería demasiado sospechoso.

— Será increíble— entramos hablando todas a la vez y colgando nuestros abrigos, quitándonos los gorros y guantes. Al interior se encontraba Jessica mirándonos expectantes.

— ¿Ya?

— ¡Sí! Ya— reí quedito— y va con un bonus. Ay Jess, será magnífico— suspiré mientras la tomaba de las manos y giraba con ella.

— Ya lo imagino, no andarías así de contenta si no fuera cierto— sonrió mirándome con alegría— hacía mucho que no te veía así de feliz.

— Ah, pero eso no es solo por la broma ¿no? — Molestó Tanya.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunté.

— A ese tal Jake— continuó Ángela haciendo una mueca graciosa.

— Ah, por favor. Nada que ver— sonreí— él y Nessie tienen… bueno, ya sabes…química— expliqué.

— ¿Y mueres de la pena?

— ¿Y esto qué es Vicky? ¿La hora de molestar a Bella?

— Anda, no te hagas la desentendida y responde.

— No puedo creerlo, no lo esperaba de ti Jessica. — Fingí seriedad aunque terminé por sonreír. Me encontraba bastante alegre esta noche y creo que se debe en mayoría a que por fin Masen tendría un poco de "lío" en su vida. — Y no, entre Jake y yo jamás podría pasar algo. Estoy casi cien por ciento segura que está enamorado completamente de Renesmee.

Resoplaron caminando hacia el comedor.

— Quería molestarte un rato— comentó Ángela sentándose enfurruñada en su lugar.

— No estoy de turno hoy, lo siento— sonreí trayendo la comida.

Comimos en silencio, pues sabía que las chicas querían preguntarle a la risueña Jessica por su comportamiento tan extraño y sabía también que la presionarían al límite y todo terminaría mal, por lo que las entretuve con la cena y las miré con advertencia.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Interrogó Vicky— ¿nos quedamos aquí y nos perdemos el espectáculo?

— Uhm…

— Yo digo que vayamos y nos escondamos. Este será un suceso épico y no podemos perdérnoslo. — Nos quedamos unos segundos meditando en las palabras de Ángela.

— No creo que sea una buena idea. Si lo piensas mejor, Masen sabría que fuimos nosotras y correrá a decírselo al director junto a lo que ya sabe de Bells. — Jessica para variar era quien ponía el criterio entre nosotras.

— Sí, tienes razón— suspiró decepcionada Tanya.

— En fin, podemos salir cuando se escuchen las sirenas de policía ¿no creen?

— Supongo. Peor es nada— terminé de decir dejándome caer en el sofá.

— Ay chicas, no se pongan así. De todos modos se están vengando ¿no? — Asentimos desganadas.

— Creo que estaré en mi cuarto mientras pasa todo— Ángela subió las escaleras lentamente y luego Victoria siguió sus pasos.

— Pienso que igual exageran. — Comentó Tanya enciendo la televisión.

— Ajá— Jessica se retiró hacia la cocina con el celular entre las manos. — Solo espero que Jess no haya escogido mal— susurré recostándome con la cabeza colgando.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — Preguntó la pelirroja pasando canales.

— No— mentí porque prefería mantener mis cavilaciones en secreto hasta tener una certeza. Mientras pensaba en ello, cerré los ojos y tarareé una canción.

Lo último de lo que fui consciente fue del celular de Tanya vibrando.

-o-

— Hey, Bells— alguien me movía del hombro y tardé unos segundos en espabilar— ya es hora— me encontré con la sonrisa de Ángela y como si hubiese recibido una increíble recarga de energía me paré de un salto, haciendo que la cabeza me zumbara.

— ¿De veras?

— Sí, ya llegaron y en cualquier momento…— no alcanzó a terminar cuando a lo lejos oímos las sirenas.

Las presentes me miraron expectantes y no dudamos un segundo más en correr hacia la puerta y luego calle abajo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar a nuestro destino, y pronto nos encontramos en compañía de todos los curiosos que buscaban la mayor cantidad de información para armar sus comentarios.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Preguntó con inocencia Tanya a un chico en pijama.

— Llegó la policía a la casa Alfa y ahora sacan a Edward, dicen que tenía drogas— le contó como una confidencia y ella fingió muy bien la sorpresa y luego la preocupación, tanto que casi me hace reír.

Muchos murmullos comenzaron a expandirse a la velocidad de la luz, pero súbitamente guardaron silencio cuando un oficial salió con Masen del brazo y una bolsa transparente con la evidencia, no hace falta decir que lo que más destacaba era aquel consolador de color fluorescente y el pote de etiqueta brillante.

— No puede ser ¡Edward tiene un consolador! — Estalló un chico con fama de hiperactivo y la reacción común fue contener el aliento.

Por nuestra parte nos dirigimos una mirada cómplice entre las luces azules y rojas que parpadeaban sin cesar.

En ese preciso instante Masen alzó la cabeza y observó avergonzado a la gente, negando y tratando de hablar, aunque rápidamente el hombre lo hizo entrar al coche.

— ¡Yo no he tenido nada que ver en esto! — Una chica Beta de cabello largo y castaño gritaba histérica— ¡Solo vine porque me invitó! — Sí, y el que saliera con la camiseta en la mano no dejaba dudas para qué.

— Le jodimos la noche a Masen— rió Ángela en mi oído y asentí repetidamente conteniendo con mis manos frías la carcajada.

Finalmente la patrulla arrancó con todo y chica gritona, dejando al resto murmurando y hablando sobre el espectáculo.

— ¿Alguna vez creíste que esto fuera posible? — Oí al mismo chico del pijama hablarle a Tanya, quien parecía incrédula de que le dirigiera la palabra.

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes— le sonrió pícaramente— que Edward fuera gay— rió con ganas y la pelirroja lo contempló un segundo sorprendida y luego sinceramente interesada.

— Pues la verdad, yo tenía mis sospechas.

— ¿Por qué? — Después de aquello desvié la vista para dejarlos hablar a sus anchas.

— ¡Salió de puta madre! — Soltó una exaltada Victoria llegando a mi lado y tomándome las manos.

—Y de hecho mejor ¡le estropeamos la follada! — Ante ese comentario no pude hacer menos que reír.

— Igual creo que…

— ¡Calla Jess! ¡Calla! — La chica de gafas no hizo más que rodar los ojos y bufar.

— ¡Todos vuelvan a sus casas inmediatamente! — Oímos al rector vociferar a través del megáfono. — ¡Aquí ya no hay nada que ver! ¡A sus casas ahora! — Con voces de reclamo comenzaron a obedecer lentamente.

Nos confundimos con un tumulto hasta la última casa más cercana a la nuestra y posteriormente continuamos solas.

— Ni él ni nosotras olvidaremos esto nunca—comentó sonriente Tanya y sabía que había otro motivo adicional a esa sonrisa y ojos soñadores.

— Ni de broma, ¿viste su cara de vergüenza cuando el chico dijo lo de su juguetito? — Rió Ángela, trayendo la escena precisa a mi mente.

— Pues claro ¡estuve ahí!

— ¿Le perjudicará de algún modo? — Interrogó Jessica mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente.

— Nop— Victoria se detuvo en la "p"

— Alec, el policía, es amigo mío y solo fingirá cumplir con su deber, pero las bolsitas no tienen droga de verdad sino harina y bueno, lo del consolador no es un delito, cualquiera disfruta del modo que quiera— estallamos en carcajadas ante la mirada pícara de Tanya.

— Oh, vale. — Ruborizada dirigió la mirada a la calle oscura iluminada por aquel foco detestable.

Alguna vez oí que la venganza no era buena y cosas por el estilo, pero de verdad no podía concebir que tal idiotez fuera cierta. Yo me sentía jodidamente bien y conforme, sentía que esto sí era devolverle un poco de toda la mierda que se empeñaba en hacerme pasar desde que averiguó mi secreto.

Por lo que al llegar a la casa y después de haber comentado hasta los más mínimos detalles, no me costó nada conciliar el sueño. Y si alguna vez sentí culpa, ni me enteré ni me acuerdo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Estuvo bastante largo, pero espero entrete jaja<strong>_

_**Sé que me desaparecí por bastante y lo siento, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo. De todos modos agradezco el apoyo, los favoritos, alertas y reviews, además de agradecer a las personas que leen en silencio. Muchas gracias c:**_

_**Y bueno, lo que debo decirles es que debido a unos problemas con mi imaginación y también personales, he decido dejar en pausa la historia hasta que las ideas retornen a mí y las cosas mejoren un poco, porque cada vez que intento escribir, a pesar de saber lo que viene, no puedo y creo que si lo fuerzo no saldrá tan bien. Así que, tranquilas que igual no creo que sea por mucho, por lo que no estaremos leyendo pronto ;)**_

_**Un abrazote a todas y muchas bendiciones, ojalá sigan ahí cuando vuelva con la trama, pero si no, lo entenderé :P**_

_**PD: lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o de gramática. **_


End file.
